


Prince of Hearts

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Monsters and Heroes [1]
Category: Initial'L (Band), Lycaon (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 52,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: The Prince was so charming that he could have any girl in the kingdoms, if only he could find the right one. He longed for somebody kind, who loved him and kept his interest, but such girls simply didn't exist. That is until the night of his birthday party where one girl did catch his eye, but things weren't quite as they seemed.





	1. Once Upon A Time

The Prince was the last to enter the ballroom, subtly smiling as he descended the stairs. He was neither delighted, or nervous to be the focus of everyone's attention, though he was used to it. As the crowned prince everyone had always wanted to know exactly what he was doing, at every second of the day, but since he had come of age two years ago the attention had intensified.

He'd been named twice as the kingdom's most desired bachelor, once at sixteen and again the year after. This year would be no different, he knew without any emotional attachment to the idea, unless he married in the upcoming months. He doubted that it would happen anytime soon. Not because he wasn't pretty much, he was very handsome, or lacked in money or power, he had both in abundance. He had no ego, no bad habits and treated everyone he knew with grace and respect from his father the King, all the way down to those who served him. Many jokingly called him Prince Charming, a name the Prince accepted with apathy but not scorn.

When it came down to it, the only reason the Prince was alone was because he hadn't found the one woman who captured his interest beyond that of a friend. He didn't even know what he was looking for, which made his father sigh in frustration whenever the subject was brought up. Abstractly he could see himself with a kind, gentle woman who loved him as much as he loved her, but he hadn't been able to paint the picture in his imagination any clearer than that.

“Find a girl tonight,” the King had ordered him only a half hour before. He was a kind man, there would be no punishment if the Prince disobeyed, but he longed to make his parents happy. To give them a grandchild, and the future heir of the kingdom, whilst they were all still relatively young.

“Prince Hiyuu,” the Princess Veronica greeted him at the bottom of the stairs. She was the oldest Princess from the nearest foreign kingdom, and the first girl Hiyuu had tried to date. Neither of them were interested in the other, despite the value of the political match, but it was still expected that they shared the first dance.

“You are a vision tonight, my Princess,” Hiyuu greeted her, admiring the pastel blue and pearl gown she was wearing, “Would you honour me with the first dance?”

“I could never turn down an offer, from a man as charming as you,” Veronica answered, “Please tell me they're going to play my favourite tune?”

“I requested the song as soon as the music for the ball was discussed,” Hiyuu answered honestly, his curiosity both equal parts friendship and tradition. The kingdoms were close, and anything less than showing the other utmost respect was unthinkable.

He led the princess to the centre of the room, bowing formerly before leading her through the intricate steps of the dance as the kingdom watched. Tonight was his birthday, nobody would interrupt or attempt to join the first dance. So it was more than shocking when somebody did.

“Who is she?” Veronica asked, without jealousy but unable to hide her annoyance. Nobody was supposed to enter the ballroom between the Prince entering and the end of the first dance. The very appearance of the girl descending the stairs was enough to shock the room. How had she even got past the guards?

“I don't know,” Hiyuu answered, ending the dance as he watched the beautiful blonde girl descend the stairs. Like Veronica she wore pastel blue, matched with diamonds instead of pearls. A deliberate attempt to upstage the princess? He couldn't see it as anything else. “Do you want her to be removed?” he whispered, careful to keep his voice low so only Veronica could hear him.

“No,” Veronica replied, “It'll make me seem petty and jealous. Go find out who she is. If she wants to be the centre of attention, let her be just that.”

“You would have me dance with her all night, to face the scorn of all these women in the morning?” Hiyuu asked.

“It doesn't have to be all night,” Veronica answered, “One dance will be enough.”

 

Yuuki could hardly believe that Hiyuu was dancing with the girl that had ruined his first dance, a move than had sent murmurs of surprise throughout the whole room. Sure, the girl was lovely to look at, and maybe her interruption had been an accident, but he very much doubted that Hiyuu truly wanted that dance.

Excusing himself from his current companion, Yuuki found the princess Veronica and took her to the dance floor. He was no prince, or member of the royal court, but his reputation and elegant but unusual appearance was enough to bring him close to their level. His ability with magic bringing just enough fear and awe to stop anyone protesting when he overstepped his bounds. He was the Royal Mage, practised in offensive, defensive and healing magic, as well as the young Prince's closest friend. Veronica knew him well and was more than happy to accept his arms around her.

“What is our dear Prince playing at?” Yuuki demanded, keeping his tone even and without blame.

“I merely asked for him to find out who she was,” Veronica answered. “How was I to know he would dance with her all night? Perhaps she really is the one? It would take a girl that broke tradition to catch Hiyuu's eye, just look at the man he calls his closest friend? Really Yuuki, is the brim on that hat big enough? No one else would wear a hat inside!”

“If you disapprove so much of my clothes, why accept my hand in this dance?” Yuuki asked. Knowing perfectly well that his androgynous fashion sense and vivid pink hair always made him stand out in a room. No one else here was anywhere near as daring, not that his appearance was entirely his choice. Just like the red in Hiyuu's hair, some things belonged so inherently that it would be ludicrous to try and change them.

“Like I could refuse the request of the most powerful mage I have ever know?” Veronica asked. “It's a good thing that our kingdoms are such close friends, or I would truly fear you.”

“And if I ordered you to leave right now?” Yuuki asked, smiling when Veronica continued to dance, “It's not fear that made you say yes.”

“I have nothing to fear from you,” Veronica answered.

“He should dance with someone else,” Yuuki commented, his eyes back on Hiyuu, “Does he not know how jealous he's making the other girls?”

“How jealous he's making you?” Veronica teased.

“Me?” Yuuki asked, “Why would I be jealous? I want Hiyuu to find the girl of his dreams.”

“You haven't had a chance to talk to your friend all night.” Veronica answered as the song came to an end. “Thanks for the dance, unlike Hiyuu I know the importance of working a room.”

“Take care,” Yuuki said, letting Veronica go as he returned to his favourite place at the side of the room. There were no other women here that he felt like dancing with, he wondered why he had bothered turning up at all.

 

Hiyuu could hardly believe just how much fun he was having tonight. Elena had managed to keep his attention with her sharp wits and humours stories of events that couldn't possibly be true. She was a welcome break from the familiar formality of his routine and whilst he had warned her many times that dancing with him would only cause trouble, she had remained firmly by his side.

“Enough about me,” Elena said, “Tell me about yourself.”

“What's too tell, that the newspapers haven't already printed?” Hiyuu asked.

“Plenty of things, I'm sure,” Elena reassured him. “Like, who here would you call your friend?”

“Yuuki, the man with the pink hair,” Hiyuu answered, “If it weren't my birthday, or your grand entrance, he would be the focus of the attention of everyone in this room. We've spent practically every day together, from before I can remember, like brothers, though I'm hesitant to call him that.”

“You wouldn't?” Elena asked. “What's so wrong in using that term?”

“It doesn't feel right,” Hiyuu tried to explain, “He's closer to me than that, but further apart. Oh, it's impossible to explain. He's my dear friend, let's just leave it at that?”

“How can he be both closer, and further apart?” Elena asked. “Oh, I just don't understand! Maybe he is like a brother, but because he doesn't share the same relationship with you as your real brothers, you don't think of it like that?”

“Maybe,” Hiyuu answered, knowing that it wasn't like that at all. He distracted Elena by pointing out others he thought of as his friends in the room, relieved that she didn't ask any more difficult questions.

“Would you mind if I sit down for the next song?” Elena asked, “My feet are so sore!”

“Of course,” Hiyuu said, surprised Elena has lasted on her high heeled shoes for so long. He began to lead her towards the royal table, before following her lead into the shadows of the room.

“Forgive me,” Elena apologised as she sat on the edge of a window sill. “It's these shoes.”

“Why don't you take them off?” Hiyuu suggested. “At least for now?”

“That would be a relief,” Elena agreed. Quickly removing her shoes from her small feet and placing them on the windowsill by her side. “You men are so lucky, not having to wear such crazy shoes.”

“Yuuki wears heels all the time, he's had me in them from time to time,” Hiyuu confessed, looking around the room unable to find his friend. Had Yuuki slipped away back to his rooms? He had promised to stay for the cutting of the cake at midnight, which was only seconds away.

“You in heels?” Elena asked, “Or a heel in you?”

“What?” Hiyuu asked, gasping as the long shard of glass was shoved through his heart. The heel from one of her shoes, broken off and used as a weapon!

“Goodbye, my foolish prince!” Elena said, departing through the window with no explanation for her treacherous deed. Hiyuu remained, gasping for breath as his heart struggled to pump the much needed oxygen through his veins. Was he too die tonight? A man only just turning eighteen? The clock struck midnight, marking the end of his birthday and the beginning of the day of his death?

He fell to the floor, alerting those in the room that something was wrong. He saw people above him, shapeless forms without features, like shadows really. How could such people help him, when they had no real form? Everything was like a picture, painted with blurred lines and dark colours. Even the lights were dark, all but the crescent moon in the night sky. It seemed to pierce through the palace, shining into the ballroom and onto the form of a single man.

“Yuuki,” Hiyuu gasped, watching the shining man approach. If anyone could save him, it would be him. He would know how.

“Back up,” Yuuki ordered, “Leave me to work alone.”

“Are you sure?” the voice of the King came through, muffled but recognisable.

“Please, you have to trust me,” Yuuki begged. Had it been anyone else, the King would have ignored the request entirely. To leave his son dying would be unthinkable, but when the order came from the Mage even the King knew to obey. The room cleared, until the two friends were left alone.

 

“Lycaon's blessing,” Yuuki muttered as he ripped away Hiyuu's shirt, “The glass has gone deep.”

“Can you?” Hiyuu gasped, coughing as his body continued to shut down.

“How did she know to use glass?” Yuuki wondered, grabbing the broken heel firmly and pulling it out of his friend. “She planned this, knew what we are.”

“How can she?” Hiyuu got out, looking so pale that even Yuuki was worried. His friend had been hurt before, many times, but not like this. It would take all his power to save his friend.

“Not now, let's me focus,” Yuuki ordered. He muttered a spell, followed by another and then another. For the next hour he focused only on healing his friend, finally accepting his own exhaustion and unable to carry on. Hiyuu appeared better at least, no longer bleeding or fighting for breath.

“Hold me,” Hiyuu begged, clinging to his friend as they sat side by side in the ballroom, basking in the moonlight that shone over them. Gently Yuuki wrapped an arm around Hiyuu's shoulders, quietly singing one of their favourite songs. Hiyuu would be all right, he had saved him this time, but who was this girl that had tried to take his life? More importantly, why?

 


	2. The Kingdom Not So Far Away

Hiyuu felt his strength slowly return, as he sat on the floor beside his dearest friend. He should have died tonight, would have, had it not been for the Royal Mage. He felt Yuuki's power in his veins, knew that the reason why they were both so weak was because Yuuki had shared his vitality and strength.

“You risked both our deaths tonight,” Hiyuu found himself scolding the other man.

“Shut up, and be glad that I did,” Yuuki retorted, his hand playing in the ends of Hiyuu's hair.

“Fine,” Hiyuu said, “I'll be glad you did. I certainly wasn't ready to die. It was so surreal, everything had faded out of focus, everything except you.”

“We're connected,” Yuuki agreed. “Are you able to stand up, or at least sit on your own.”  
“I think so,” the Prince answered, removing himself from Yuuki's protective embrace and finding he could stand on his own two feet. He was exhausted, but otherwise he felt fine.

“What a mess,” Yuuki said, taking in the pool of blood where they had been sat. There was so much, it hadn't even begun to dry. Shards of glass from the broken shoe lay in the crimson pool, shattered to pieces. How dangerous had it been for the assassin to wear these shoes? Perhaps they had been hardened by magic all along.

“The floor, or the rags that used to be my shirt?” Hiyuu questioned. Without waiting for Yuuki's answer he strolled across the ball room, opening the grand doors where his family and the Princess Veronica waited.

“Oh!” The Queen exclaimed, rushing over and wrapping her eldest son in a vice like embrace. “We thought we had lost you.”

“I had faith in our Mage,” the King corrected, resting a protective hand on Hiyuu's shoulder before bowing deeply at Yuuki. “I don't know how you did this, but know you have my eternal gratitude for saving my son. Name whatever you wish, and it will be yours.”

“Your son's hand in marriage,” Yuuki answered easily. Hiyuu gave him a startled look, for a moment it had sounded like he had been serious. Only now Yuuki was smiling and the rest of his family laughing at the perceived joke. Naturally Yuuki had found a way to be centre of attention, despite his very near brush with death.

“I just want to cut my cake and go to bed,” Hiyuu informed him, pulling away from his mother and allowing his siblings, and Veronica, to give him a hug. “I take it everyone else is gone?”

“We sent them home,” The Queen answered, “The Princess refused to leave.”

“I just had to know you were all right,” Veronica needlessly explained.

“I'm sorry I worried you all,” Hiyuu apologised. “But really, I'm fine now.”

“I want a building named after me,” Yuuki reflected thoughtfully, “A sanctuary for the poor perhaps? Something good at least.”

“I will name the new hospital wing after you,” The King promised. It hadn't been what Yuuki wanted, but who was he to protest?

 

“Can you track her?” the King asked as Yuuki carefully picked up the second glass shoe from the window sill. He had been careful not to touch the glass, wrapping the delicate creation in some cloth.

“Not her, but the Mage who's spell was cast to make this shoe wearable, probably.” Yuuki replied. He knew the King would want his revenge, wanted it himself, but they had both waited patiently for the others to go to bed before retuning here.

“A Mage was helping her?” The King asked. “Are you sure?”

“She had no magic,” Yuuki answered, “Trust me, I checked the moment I realised just how obsessed Hiyuu was with her. These shoes though, enchanted for sure, and she may have had other charms on her. A Mage helped her, or else a Dark Fae.”

“You will find her, and anyone helping her, and bring them here for justice.” The King ordered.

“Yes, your majesty,” Yuuki said, bowing to the King and watching him leave the room. This was something he could easily do alone, but he doubted that Hiyuu would allow it. His friend was sure to want to help, once he was back to full health.

Deciding not to worry about it, Yuuki returned to his rooms and got ready for bed. He needed sleep, and a lot of it, to recover from the powerful spells he had cast that night.

 

Hiyuu wasn't vain, but he spent longer than usual looking at his reflection the next morning. Not even a scar, and he felt perfectly fine, all things considered. He owed Yuuki his life, literally, but what could he offer that his father hadn't already? Not that his father had actually granted Yuuki's wish, his father refused to accept that there were poor in his perfect kingdom, he would never help them for that very reason.

Hiyuu knew about poverty, at least Yuuki's telling of it. He remembered the day Yuuki had become the Apprentice Mage clearly, the day Yuuki had first saved him. The day they had saved each other.

Hiyuu pushed the memory of the cave out of his mind, not wanting to dwell on such dark times. They had got through it, and Yuuki had been tutored into the elegant aristocrat he had become. If his father had any memories of a boy that was little more than skin and bones, he didn't mention them.

Quickly getting dressed, in simple clothes that didn't require the help of servants, Hiyuu left his room and went to the grand temple, delayed by a quick trip to the kitchen for some fresh fruit. Some he ate on the walk to the religious monument, the rest would be gifts for the gods.

The temple was a grand building, crafted from white stone, silver and gold. He visited here regularly, though he wasn't overly religious, finding the presence of the godly statues soothing. Usually he travelled no further than the entrance lobby, paying his respects to the major gods before getting on with his day. Even today he stopped for a moment before the statue of Apollo, bowing deeply and placing an apple on the podium where he stood. His statue was covered in such offerings, the sun god being a popular deity and representing many traits. Archery, poetry and music to name a few.

“Yes Artemis, I won't forget you,” Hiyuu teased the silent statue, repeating the small ritual before the hunter goddess. He glanced warily at Zeus, before slipping into the second, far larger room. These gods he was less familiar with, so much so that he had to ask for directions to the statue he was looking for. At least Epione wasn't too far back, and had more offerings than most.

A lot of people must get sick, Hiyuu thought as he placed his remaining offerings before the goddess of healing. He felt better of course, but Yuuki was taking the credit which may just upset the goddess, if he didn't give her what was due. He stayed praying to her for a few minutes, before the sounds of footsteps broke his concentration.

Glancing up he saw a cloaked man walk into the temple, his pink haired unmistakable. Hiyuu was hidden behind the statue of Epione, so he could easily watch Yuuki approaching the statue of Nemesis without being spotted. Instead of fruit, Yuuki placed a single white lilly and prayed to her.

Waiting for Yuuki to finish, Hiyuu approached his friend wanting answers. Unlike him, Yuuki often ventured into this room, praying to Hecate among others. Even Nemesis wasn't that unusual for him, though Hiyuu himself was cautious around a goddess who could be as cruel as she was kind.

“Nemesis, really?” Hiyuu asked, making Yuuki jump. “I knew you would be tracking the assassin, but to use her guidance? Why not Artemis?”

“I'm prayed to her and Hermes both,” Yuuki answered, “But I needed a goddess who believed in restoring balance, a goddess who is as angry at this injustice as I am. Nemesis doesn't believe in leaving evil unchecked and neither do I.”

“I understand your anger,” Hiyuu agreed, “But I will not pray to that goddess. Find me when you're ready to leave, don't you dare go on this quest without me.”

“Your father would want just that,” Yuuki warned, “But I wouldn't dream of it. Rest well today, we will leave at first moonlight.”

“Should I send my things ahead of time?” Hiyuu asked, “To Satoshi?”

“Where else?” Yuuki asked, “Now unless you want to join me in my daily prayers to Hecate, I suggest you go about your day as normally as possible.”

 

Making sure the glass slipper was securely wrapped in the leather bag, Yuuki placed it down carefully on the floor. It was the one thing he had wanted to take, that he hadn't sent ahead of time. He had been using his magic over it for most of the day and was sure that he could now use it as a tracking device. It was simple really, follow the side of the shoe that still felt like it had been recently worn, like a glass compass of sorts. It had been complicated to enchant though, especially with the risks the glass possessed. His body healed well from most injuries, but not those of glass or stone.

“I'm ready,” Hiyuu announced quietly as he entered Yuuki's chambers. He looks so beautiful in black, Yuuki noted, preferring Hiyuu in these simple clothes to any royal finery.

“So am I,” Yuuki replied. “The window is open, you remember the path?”

“You ask as if we haven't used it a million times,” Hiyuu teased. It had been a pointless question, Yuuki reflected, but he couldn't help but worry about his friend.

“You may have forgotten, in your old age.” Yuuki teased. Not waiting for Hiyuu to answer, he stood before the window and allowed the moonlight to flood over him. On it's own the moon did nothing, but if he focused, if he wanted the change...

His body shifted quickly, leaving a black wolf with fuscia eyes where once had stood a man. He didn't waited for the crimson eyed wolf, Hiyuu knew where they were going and would easily find him if he got lost. Grabbing the leather in his teeth he leaped onto the window seat, and through the opening onto the roof not far below.

Silently he ran, keeping to the shadows, sensing he was being followed by his pack brother. Few in the palace knew their secret, and none would be watching the roof tops for wolves, but still he kept to the shadows where he could, risking the light only when making the jump from the roof top to the palace walls. Here it was a quick run to the fallen tree they had been using as a ramp for years. With no threat of war, no one had bothered checking the forest, for which the wolves were glad.

Hiyuu soon matched his pace, almost Yuuki's twin in this form, if it weren't for the eyes. It had been awhile since they had ran like this, the very dash through the forest enough to lift Yuuki's spirits. He hadn't lost his friend, his partner, this piece of his very soul. Everything was as it should be, no better, for they were going on an adventure at long last.

It didn't take long to reach the edge of town. Almost reluctantly Yuuki changed back to his usual form and took the leather bag from his mouth. They would have to walk, barefoot as it was impossible to shape shift shoes, for this next part. Thankfully it wasn't far and grass verges ran along the sides of most of the road.

Yuuki had been used to walking bare foot, but that past was so long ago it barely felt real. Even so it had left a mark on him, made him want to help the people begging on the street corner. He had no coin on him, and besides there was an officer already urging the young couple to move on.

“You can't help them all,” Hiyuu whispered. “But when I'm King, I promise I'll try.”

“Now isn't the time for such talk,” Yuuki answered. He knew Hiyuu wanted to reassure him, but what could be said that would help the people now? They certainly didn't want to hear vague promises of the future. He needed to keep his mind on the job at hand, securing the future King's safety.

Knocking on the back door of one of the shops, they were quickly welcomed in by their friend Satoshi. An eccentrically dressed young man, with a mixture of orange and brown hair that appeared simply chestnut until you got up close. He was all smiles as he greeted them both with warm hugs. Like Hiyuu, Yuuki considered this man to hold part of his very own soul in his heart, and didn't even question him when he saw that there were three packed bags waiting in the hall. It had already been silently established that this man would be joining them.

 

**Author's Note**

 

In this Kingdom the citizens worship what we would consider to be the Ancient Greek Gods. In this chapter the following Gods and Goddess's are mentioned.

 

Zeus: God of lightning and the sky

Artemis: Goddess of maidens, the moon, archery and the hunt.

Apollo: God of the sun, archery, healing, music, prophecy and poetry.

Hermes: God of the roads and those who use them such as travellers, messengers, merchants and thieves.

Epione: Goddess of healing.

Nemesis: Goddess of revenge.

Hecate: Goddess of magic.

 

Lycaon is also a figure from Greek mythology, essentially he was the first werewolf, which gave me the inspiration for our dear Prince's unusual powers.

 


	3. The Begining of The Journey

Wanting to leave the city that night, just in case his father decided to chase after him, Hiyuu didn't waste much time locating his equipment and doing a quick inventory that everything was there. Besides the obvious clothes and money, he had decided to bring his favourite arming sword, a long thin sword with a one handed grip, and a dagger he wore on his hip. The monsters that stalked the wilderness were all but removed from the city and it's surrounding area, but were a constant burden in some of the smaller villages and the non-farmed wilds.

As always Yuuki carried a whip at his side, relying on his magic and the leather weapon for his own protection. Hiyuu was convinced the whip was all for show, for his friend was so strong with the magical arts that he didn't need a weapon at all.

“Is that a crossbow?” Hiyuu asked as Satoshi placed the unfamiliar weapon on the table, in preparation for their journey. “I've never seen one like that.”

“Well that's because it's my own invention,” Satoshi answered. He officially ran a clock shop, but his dream was to become an inventor. He was good at it too, but never seemed to deem his inventions good enough for the public market. Perhaps he simply had issues letting them go. “See a standard crossbow takes a lot of effort to load, right? Not this baby, she has a built-in draw mechanism that does all the work. 1.3 seconds loading time, standard bolts and some that explode when hitting your target, enough force to dent metal at close range.”

“You'll have to prove that in action,” Hiyuu warned. What Satoshi was claiming was, well almost impossible, but if anyone could build a crossbow like that he could.

“Oh, I'll prove it,” Satoshi promised, strapping a quiver of bolts to his belt and picking up his pack. “Ready?”

“Let's go.” Hiyuu replied. He hadn't said admitted it, but he felt exhausted, most likely because of his injury the night before, he couldn't wait to sleep on the train.

The station wasn't far, and they only had a short wait before the train arrived with one final puff of steam. Showing their tickets they were quickly led to the First Class cabin that Satoshi had booked for them earlier. If the train staff cared about the visible weapons, which was unlikely given the constant threat of monsters in some areas, they said nothing. Had they recognised him? They hadn't appeared to, but you could never know.

“Do you mind if I have a nap?” Hiyuu asked as he placed his things down and sat on one of the sofas in the cabin.

“You rest,” Yuuki ordered, “Here, you can use my lap for a pillow.”

“Like old times,” Hiyuu agreed, quickly settling down and closing his eyes. He fell asleep to the sounds of the steam train leaving the station, comforted by Yuuki's closeness.

 

“I never did ask, why you wanted to come?” Yuuki wondered out loud as sleep began to dull his senses. He needed to stay awake, so as to know when to get off the train. Most likely the final stop in the connecting city, but if the assassin had come from one of the small towns on the way they could easily over shoot their destination.

“Do you need to ask?” Satoshi replied, “He's our pack brother, a threat to him is a threat to us all.”

“Of course, but I could have handled this alone,” Yuuki reminded him, “There was no need for either of you to join me.”

“Always pretending you're happy as the lone wolf,” Satoshi teased, “You want us here, even if you are too proud to admit it. For a loner, you don't behave like one.”

“I could say the same about you,” Yuuki replied, “So stubbornly refusing to join us in the palace and yet the second one of us is hurt, you react.”

“Maybe it's the palace that causes the problems, not those within it?” Satoshi suggested “I don't belong in that cage.”

“Sometimes I feel that way too,” Yuuki admitted, “What is a street rat doing, hanging around with the nobles, joining the official councils, playing at Mage?”

“Playing at Mage?” Satoshi said, “Don't for the second think you're getting sympathy there! You worked hard for your position.”

“I know, but I still feel like nothing,” Yuuki replied with a sigh. “I can't do anything important, I couldn't even prevent our Prince from getting hurt.”

“What happened?” Satoshi asked, his tone more serious now. “How did some girl manage to hurt him at all?”

“I left the room,” Yuuki admitted, “Just to visit the bathroom, but she was waiting. You know, she even had Hiyuu point out every one of his friends to her before hand?”

“You saved him,” Satoshi reassured Yuuki, “He's sleeping right there, on your lap, just where you want him.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” Yuuki demanded. He didn't like what Satoshi was implying, though deep down he knew it was the truth. Before Satoshi answered a conductor entered the cabin to check up on them, and when he had left Satoshi had settled down to sleep as well. With a sigh Yuuki stared out of the window, keeping his focus on the shoe in his hand, making sure not to fall asleep.

 

Hiyuu woke to Yuuki shaking his shoulder so that they could get off the train. Sleepily he collected his stuff and made for the exit, only noticing their location when they stepped onto the platform.

“Water's End?” Hiyuu read with surprise. He had been expecting the city, not this small port town. “Really, the shoe led us here?”

“It changed direction about halfway here, we'll have to walk back.” Yuuki confessed, “Which means we should probably find somewhere to sleep for the night.”

“I'm sorry, you were the only one who didn't sleep on the train.” Satoshi apologised. “You should have woken me up.”

“I wasn't that tired,” Yuuki lied, unable to hide a yawn.

“Of course not,” Hiyuu said with a wry smile, “Hypnos forgot all about you this night.”

“Must be the power of a mage,” Satoshi agreed with a wicked smile.

“Fine, I am tired,” Yuuki relented, “But the inn isn't far. Perhaps they will have a room?”

“I don't know,” Hiyuu warned, “It depends on how many boats are in the harbour.”

“We should still check,” Yuuki said, leading the way to the inn and asking about a room. They were lucky enough that there was one double room left, which the inn keeper gave for free the moment she recognised the prince. Three times she apologised for not having a room just for him, even offering up her own which Hiyuu politely refused. He was perfectly fine sleeping on the sofa if it came to that.

“You should have the bed,” Satoshi ordered the moment he saw Hiyuu try to take the sofa. “You may look fine on the inside, but who knows how you are internally? If a fraction of glass is still inside you, poisoning your blood, it's going to take some time for your body to recover.

“I feel fine,” Hiyuu argued. “Don't think you have to offer me the bed, just because I'm the Prince.”

“I'm not comfortable sharing anyway,” Satoshi said as he took the sofa. Hiyuu watched him with some confusion, sensing the inventor was lying but having no evidence to accuse him of such. He didn't miss Yuuki's silent 'Thank you' either, or the way Satoshi gave him a wink in return. What had they been discussing on the train while he slept?

He let Yuuki take the bathroom first, sitting on the edge of the bed and discussing Satoshi's new inventions until it was his turn to wash. He did so quickly, returning in just his underwear as he slipped beneath the covers.

“It's cold tonight,” Yuuki complained as he wrapped his body around Hiyuu's own. It wasn't, but Hiyuu didn't have the heart to argue. Yuuki was always affectionate with him, but since the assassination attempt it had gotten even more extreme.

He lay awake, struggling to sleep after his nap, quietly talking with Satoshi when he returned. Yuuki must have exhausted himself, for he had fallen asleep in an instance. At some point Hiyuu had fallen asleep too, for one moment he closed his eyes and when he opened them again Satoshi was gone and sunlight was shining into the room.

Sleepily Hiyuu went to the bathroom, before returning to the bed in hope of getting some more sleep. He'd disturbed Yuuki though, and feeling guilty Hiyuu tried to sooth the other back to sleep.

“I'm not going to sleep now,” Yuuki replied, “Just let me rest.”

“Do you know where Satoshi has gone?” Hiyuu asked as he slipped back beneath the covers.

“Probably to find food, or just for a walk?” Yuuki guessed. “Hey Hiyuu, do you ever think about the warrior's life? I mean, you kind of are one.”

“I admire there bravery, protecting our country from those who wish to harm it,” Hiyuu answered easily. It was a politician's answer, well polished and recited so naturally that it could very well be Hiyuu's own.

“I was thinking more of their squires,” Yuuki prompted. “Those they choose to train. Dedicating to their teducation to the exclusion of everyone else. Fulfilling their needs with each other, or not at all. Could you do that, in those circumstances?”

“I've never thought about it,” Hiyuu admitted, “Possibly, but then maybe not. I haven't missed a woman's touch yet. Between the two of us, I've never felt anything but my own hand. It's almost shameful to admit, but I just haven't found a woman I'd want to take things further with.”

“I can't tease you,” Yuuki reassured him, “The closest I've been to anyone is you.”

“Are you tempted to by your own apprentice?” Hiyuu prompted. “I suppose he is cute enough that you could pretend he was a girl.”

“No, not him,” Yuuki answered. “I was just thinking in broader terms. That's all. He is cute though.”

“Could you do that?” Hiyuu asked, “If you and some man were alone, for a long time. Could you please him sexually? Allow him to please you too?”

“I think so,” Yuuki replied, surprising Hiyuu with his honesty. “Could you?”

“Perhaps if it was someone I cared about,” Hiyuu admitted, “I wouldn't want to feel used.”

“If it was an act of friendship?” Yuuki asked, taking Hiyuu's hand and bringing it down between the sheets. His hand brushed hard fresh, and startled he realised what it was.

“Yuuki, really?” Hiyuu asked, glancing nervously at the door. Satoshi could return at any minute, the risk made the idea almost exciting.

“I'm sorry,” Yuuki apologised, “I should never have asked you for this.”

“No, I'm glad you did,” Hiyuu reassured him, beginning to gently stroke the hardened flesh without any real idea why he was doing this. Perhaps it was the excitement of something new, the risk of being caught, or the need to please his closest friend. What he did know was that he enjoyed the power he held over Yuuki's body. The way he made the other gasp in surprised pleasure whenever his fingers brushed the most sensitive parts.

“You're good at this,” Yuuki reassured Hiyuu, smiling as he leant over to give his friend a kiss. Hiyuu found himself accepting it, allowing the other's tongue into his mouth. His own heart rate began to pick up, his confidence growing with every stroke. This was the one part of the warrior's training he had never experienced, he almost regretted it now.

“Please, make this quick,” Hiyuu whispered, “Satoshi...”

“Can be jealous,” Yuuki teased. “Gods this is so much better than doing it myself.”

“You can return the favour, sometime.” Hiyuu promised, catching Yuuki's lips beneath his own once more. He had never felt emotions like this before, this open need and desire to help the other to sexual release. He felt a stirring in his own body, the very last thing he had wanted. “Please Yuuki, cum for me? We don't have time.”

“I'm almost there,” Yuuki gasped, clinging to Hiyuu as the other brought his release far quicker than he would have liked. It was just in time though, as less than a minute later Satoshi returned, clueless to what had just happened in the room. Unaware of the secret his two friends shared, or the feelings that had begun to awaken in Hiyuu's heart.

 

**Author's Note:**

 

Hypnos: God of sleep.

 

When it comes to sword types, there is often confusion with the arming sword and the long sword. Essentially when it comes to the classifications of most blades (I know katana's are viewed independently) those with a one handed grip are short swords or arming swords depending on length. A one and a half handed grip is known as a bastard sword, whilst a swords with a two handed grips form long swords and great swords.

 

In this fictional world the warriors mentioned are somewhere between Samurai and European Knights. They use swords and daggers as their primary weapons, and lances on horseback. Hiyuu doesn't use a shield, but those warriors who do prefer the kite shield. Traditionally Japanese Samurai would take on a student to pass on the samurai arts. This student would be responsible for all the samurai's needs, including sexual ones. So what Yuuki is suggesting isn't unique to this story, but based on real historical practises. Spartan warriors also trained and fought in the army until the age of 30 without being allowed to marry, so they to fulfilled their sexual needs with other men.

 


	4. The Sorceress and The Wolf

Whilst Yuuki had been able to speak to Hiyuu briefly enough to gather the other had no regrets about what they had done, he felt very different. Somehow he had thought getting just a little from Hiyuu would be enough, but now he craved Hiyuu's touch far more intensely than ever before. He was in love with a man who he could never call his own, even if it was what they both wanted. Hiyuu needed an heir, an heir even his magic couldn't help him give.

Not that Hiyuu was even thinking of a life with him. The other seemed quite content to leave it as a favour for a friend. It hurt how casually Hiyuu had brushed of his concerns. Like what they had done together meant nothing to him. Perhaps it didn't? He had pushed his friend into the act, foolishly encouraged by Hiyuu's reactions.

He took his frustration out on the monsters that threatened them on their walk into the forest. Easily wrapping his whip around their bodies, combing his magic with the weapon to destroy them. These were the spirits of the dead, that hadn't been allowed into the afterlife. Even their deaths now weren't permanent. Would one day there be so many wicked dead, that humans stood no chance of holding them back?

“Save some for the rest of us,” Satoshi complained. “There's no need to show off.”

“Who's showing off?” Yuuki asked, “Me, or the man with the exploding bolts?”

“Anyone would think the two of you were determined not to let me fight a single monster,” Hiyuu teased. “Your ranged attacks kill them all before I get close.”

“It's because they're weak,” Yuuki reassured him. “Newly formed. Someone here has been keeping the monsters at bay.”

“Someone powerful,” Hiyuu agreed. “There's no armies here holding back the hoards.”

“Well, we are chasing down a spell caster,” Satoshi pointed out, “Look, that's probably our destination right there.”

“I think you're right,” Yuuki agreed, looking over at the cottage set back a little from the path. The place was well cared for and more importantly was surrounded by traces of magic. Without a doubt, this was the place.

Taking the lead, Yuuki went to knock on the front door, taken aback when the woman who opened it brandished a rolling pin at him. Of all weapons, this one seemed the strangest, but the woman seemed to have no intentions of using it.

“Oh, I'm so sorry,” she apologised. “I thought you were those pesky kids again. Always coming here to play knock and run, or stealing my flowers.”

“So you were going to attack them?” Hiyuu asked, clearly not accepting the woman's reasoning.

“Just scare them,” she replied, “I would never a hurt child. No matter how much of a brat they are. How can I help you fine gentlemen?”

“We're looking for the owner of this shoe,” Yuuki explained, “Would you happen to know her?”

“Of course I know her!” The woman confirmed. “Such a sweet young thing, it's so terrible the way her family treat her. I just had to help her get to The Royal Ball.”

“You're confessing to being her accomplish?” Yuuki asked. Something didn't feel right here, the woman didn't fear them at all. Didn't have any filter on what she was saying.

“I helped her get to the ball,” The woman answered, “Is that such a crime?”

“Look, we just need to speak to her,” Hiyuu explained, “Could you tell me where she lives?”

“Oh no, I don't think I should,” the woman said, growing suspicious as she glanced between the three men, “I know what you are, I will not lead you to such a sweet girl! I think you should leave.”

“He is the Prince,” Satoshi informed her, “You refuse to help even him?”

“You're protecting the wrong girl,” Hiyuu added, “She tried to kill me. I don't know what she told you, but she's good with words, she fooled me too.”

“She tried to kill you?” The woman asked, “No, not sweet Ella. How could she do such a thing?”

“Will you tell us where she lives?” Hiyuu asked.

“She's really tried to hurt you?” the woman asked, still sceptical of the Prince's story. “All on her own? Or was she defending herself from the big bad wolf?”

“She really does know,” Satoshi said, voicing the shock of them all. Her magic must be strong, to see the truth at just a glance.

“I can assure you that I did nothing but dance with the girl,” Hiyuu informed the woman. “We never left the ballroom. So I advise you tell us what you know.”

“She lives at Hewberry Manor,” the woman finally said, after a moment of silence as she silently judged Hiyuu's sincerity. “It's about a mile west of Hewberry Town.”

 

“I've booked the trains,” Satoshi declared, “But Hewberry isn't on this line, so we'll have to change at Mella City and get a second train tomorrow.”

“There's no rush,” Yuuki decided, “Unless she moves of course but I don't think she will.”

“What makes you so sure she just ran back home?” Hiyuu asked.

“I just have a feeling,” Yuuki admitted, “You were the only person she gave her name to, and she thinks you are dead. Besides, Elena is such a common name that she wouldn't be easy to find on that name alone. She had no idea I could track the magic to it's source. Then, there's her family who may just act as her alibi.”

“Assuming they get on with her,” Hiyuu warned, “Didn't the sorceress comment that her family were cruel to her?”

“Who knows how much of the truth Elena told her?” Yuuki replied. “She's certainly convinced the sorceress that she was helping a poor girl get to the ball.”

“She fooled me too,” Hiyuu said with a sigh. Brushing of his friend's sympathy he picked up his pre-packed belongings and lead the way to the train station, stopping just long enough to check out of the inn.

The journey to Mella city was uneventful and this time it was easy to find a hotel with a room for each of them. Satoshi and Yuuki wanted to go shopping, and making his excuses Hiyuu sent them on their way. The truth was he was tired again, but didn't want to worry his friends. The glass had pierced his heart, and he was sure a trace had remained, poisoning him from the inside out. He could fight the poison off, of course, but until that glass was gone he was going to feel weak and tired.

He'd worried his friends enough, so keeping mute on the subject he waved good bye and lay down on the bed for a nap. Sleep didn't come, the memories of that morning running through his head. He couldn't believe just how much he had enjoyed watching Yuuki enjoy the pleasure they shared, how much he had enjoyed the control he had over his friend. He wondered if he would ever feel that way with a woman, but couldn't think of a single one he had ever been that close to. Even Veronica, who he considered a close friend, made him feel uncomfortable in that regard.

 

That evening, after he had joined his friends for dinner, he returned to his room wondering if he should pay a visit to Yuuki. He hadn't figured out much that day, but he knew he wanted to share the moment with Yuuki again.

He had just decided that at very least he could say goodnight to Yuuki, when there was a knock on the door. It just happened to be the one man he was thinking of, so with a smile he let Yuuki into the room. His friend was nervous, which wasn't like him at all, and it made him even more appealing. How could he break the subject? You couldn't just go up to your friend and say 'How about a hand-job, you seemed to enjoy the last one.'

“So,” Yuuki said, nervously playing with his hair, “I was wondering, if maybe you would like me to return the favour? I mean it's fine if you don't want to, or prefer to just forget the whole thing. I just wanted to put the offer on the table.”

“Forget the table, bring the offer to the bed,” Hiyuu ordered, taking Yuuki in his arms once the other man lay down beside him.

“I shouldn't really be here,” Yuuki confessed after accepting a gentle kiss, “I worry that I could just get addicted to your touch.”

“Then why offer?” Hiyuu asked, “And so what if you do? I won't say no to you Yuuki.”

“This doesn't seem to mean anything to you at all,” Yuuki replied, “Just a casual arrangement until you find your future Queen. If I get used to this, I don't know how I could give you up.”

“What exactly do you want me to tell you?” Hiyuu said, feeling frustrated with his friend. Yuuki knew perfectly well that what he was asking, what he seemed to want, was clearly impossible. This was a casual arrangement at best, there was no way this could ever be anything serious. If Yuuki wanted more, and honestly the very idea was so surreal that Hiyuu could barely grasp it, then why didn't he find someone else. Someone who could give him what he clearly craved.

“I don't know!” Yuuki complained, “To push me away? To embrace me and tell me that there was never anyone else? To wake up from this insanity of this dream?”

“But it was such a good dream,” Hiyuu encouraged, “Pleasing you made me feel so good.”

“At very least, I should return the favour,” Yuuki concluded. This really shouldn't be allowed to happen, Hiyuu thought as he pulled Yuuki into his arms and accepted his lips on his own. How could a single act of sexual release, already be so emotionally complicated? They'd blurred the lines of their friendship, even if he wanted to, they couldn't go back.

Instead of worrying, he lay back, giving his body to his friend. It was strange, how natural it felt to have Yuuki's weight on top of him, how safe and protected it made him feel. He held onto Yuuki as they kissed, his body arching up to be closer still. There was no denying that he wanted this, even if he wasn't entirely sure what this was.

Yuuki's hand reached down, slipping beneath clothes until he was gently brining him to life. His flesh hardening, filling Yuuki's hand and straining for it's release from the tight confines of his clothes. He was bigger than average, a good eight inches, as was Yuuki. They had pondered once if this was a side effect of Lycaon's gift, or just a coincidence. Perhaps one day one of them would find the courage, or opportunity, to ask Satoshi on the matter. As to date, they had simply remained quietly smug. Only knowing about the other, from the times they had spent in the royal bath house.

“I could swallow you whole,” Yuuki said, a random comment that Hiyuu thought nothing of until the other was suddenly moving down his body. His aching length was freed, only for a instance. In a moment he was taken in by Yuuki's eager mouth, as if to be swallowed whole. With a moan he lost himself to a pleasure he had never previously know. There was no going back, this was an addiction now, for the both of them.

 

“I'll just be a few minutes, will you watch my things?” Hiyuu asked as they casually strolled to the train station. They has plenty of time to catch the train, so his quick trip to the book shop would cause no issue. Not used to being told no he didn't wait for an answer before dumping his pack on a bench and heading into the small shop.

“Sir, We have a no weapons policy,” The sales girl remarked, before recognising the Prince, “Except of course for you, Your Highness.”

“I don't expect you to change the rules, just because I am royalty,” Hiyuu answered, ignoring her protests as he unstrapped his sword and dagger and quickly left the weapons with his friends. “I was wondering if you had any guides for a warrior?”

“I'm sure the palace taught you everything,” The girl reassured him, “But yes, there's a small section of guides upstairs. Would you like me to show you?”

“Yes please,” Hiyuu answered, following the girl up the narrow stair case at the back, “I just feel that perhaps the palace may have left some things out of my training.”

“Perhaps,” The girl answered, smiling shyly, “Would you like any advice? I don't know much about warriors, but I can get my father if you like?”

“I'm perfectly fine, thank you for your help.” Hiyuu replied politely, waiting for her to leave before quickly flipping through the books in the section. There wasn't many, and only one had what he was looking for. Making sure nobody was around he quickly read over the information available, almost scared by what he was reading. A warrior really did that to his student? It looked painful, but the book was clear that when done right there should be no pain. He was sure that neither Yuuki or himself would ever want this, all the same he found himself buying the book, just in case.

 


	5. The Cat and The Boy

“What now?” Satoshi asked, as they stood outside the large manor home where Elena reportedly lived. “We just go up and ring the door bell?”

“Unless you have a better idea,” Yuuki replied, going to the door and doing just that. Helplessly Hiyuu and Satoshi followed, allowing Yuuki to accept the greeting of the middle aged woman who answered. She was clearly rich, for she wore fine clothes, but otherwise there was no distinguishing features. She was neither attractive or ugly, kind of cruel.

“I'm so sorry to keep you waiting, I don't know what has happened to my house keeper,” the woman apologised.

“That's all right,” Yuuki reassured her.

“No it's not,” the woman corrected, “Keeping the Prince waiting like this! What must you think of me? Come in, would you like some tea?”

“That would be lovely,” Hiyuu replied politely. Smiling, relieved that the prince wasn't angry, the woman led them to the drawing room and hurried off to make the tea herself. A few minutes later she returned with a tray containing the offered tea and some lemon biscuits. “I was wondering if you could help us.”

“I will if I can,” the woman replied easily, “What can I do?”

“I'm looking for a girl,” Hiyuu explained, giving her a description of the girl who had stabbed him. “She called herself Elena?”

“There's no Elena here,” the woman answered, without a hint of a lie. “Just me and my daughters.”

“Could we meet them?” Yuuki prompted. Agreeably the woman went to find her two daughters, both of which seemed over joyed to meet the Prince. Hiyuu even ended up singing autographs for both of them, internally feeling disappointed. As nice as these girls were, neither of them was Elena.

“And there is no other girls in this house? Satoshi asked their mother, who was beaming proudly as her oldest daughter brought out her violin to play for the prince. “No other family members? A niece, or stepdaughter?”

“No,” the woman answered, “Since my husband died it's just been the girls and I.”

“You mentioned a house keeper?” Satoshi prompted. “Could we meet her?”

“If we can find that girl,” the woman complained. “Really Sindy needs to step up her game. If she doesn't want to be fired that is!”

 

“What do you think?” Yuuki whispered to Satoshi as the woman went in search of her lost house keeper. “Do you think Elena is even here?”

“I don't think the woman is lying,” Satoshi answered, “It's just these women living here, I'm sure. It's possible Elena gave a false address to the Sorceress.”

“No, she's not lying,” Yuuki agreed, sitting back and waiting for the last woman to be brought to them. Elena wasn't here, it was all a wild goose chase. Suddenly there was a gasp in the doorway, and he looked up to lock eyes with Elena's horrified expression. She was gone in an instance, faster than any girl should be. This time though, he had managed to get her scent.

“That was her!” Hiyuu explained, realising that their reaction was scaring the family. “Is it all right if we leave our things here and explain later? We need to catch her before she gets away.”

“Of course,” The startled woman agreed, her poor daughter frozen with the bow against the violin strings. Feeling guilty, but knowing this was the only way, Yuuki ran out of the house, his friends close behind.

“If only there was a moon!” Satoshi complained as they ran after Yuuki, trusting the Mage had caught her smell.

“Forget the moon,” Yuuki called back, “Can't you hear it?”

“The river?” Hiyuu realised, darting to one side to follow the river bank just in case the girl had been smart enough to cross the running water and hide her trail. Satoshi too spread out when the paths forked, hoping to corner Elena in, should they find her.

It all relied on him, Yuuki realised as he ran through the trees. He was the one who had caught the scent and knew where the girl had gone. No, not a girl, that scent had been very much that of a monster in disguise. Once again he had been tricked by this girl, and he didn't like it.

Rounding a corner he found Elena frozen at the edge of the river. Was she scared to cross, Yuuki wondered as she turned on him with a snarl. His friends quickly caught up, catching Elena between them and the water behind. She could have bolted that way, instead she stood her ground.

“Foolish wolves!” She snarled, “You think you can stop me?”

“Why did you do it?” Hiyuu asked, “Why do you want me dead?”

“As if I would allow a wolf to take the throne!” Elena snarled, “Now that you have found me, you must all die!”

“Watch out!” Yuuki cried as the girl lunged at Hiyuu's neck. The Prince however was faster, dodging to the side and drawing his blade. With a slash he managed to graze her arm, dripping green blood for a moment before the wound healed and the girl changed forms. Where once had been a woman, now stood a cat like beast. It stood on it's hind legs, the front legs still very much like human arms, if it weren't for the long claws that grew in replace of fingernails. Her face was more cat than girl. Her mouth full of sharp canines and two sharp fangs very much like a sabre-toothed cat and likewise her whole body was covered in golden brown and black fur. When Hiyuu sliced at her again, his blade only managed to cut away some fur.

With a growl she lunged at Hiyuu again, taking a dagger to the chest without concern. Her healing was too quick for any real damaged, like the strongest monsters the only way to defeat her would be too wear her down.

A bolt flew between her eyes, lodging there for a moment before exploding in the flesh. It should have killed her, but with a growl she lunged at Satoshi and knocked the crossbow right out of his hands. It could have been the end, had it not been for the fire ball hitting her directly in the side. Before she could attach the Mage, Hiyuu was back on her with his sword and dagger. He had never fought a monster so strong. It was impossible to see who was winning.

“Hiyuu! Get back!” Yuuki warned. Obediently he jumped back, allowing the ranged attacks from his friends to land before he re-joined the fray. Why wasn't she tiring? She's taken so much abuse already, a lesser monster would be dust by now.

Catching a movement out of the corner of his eye, Hiyuu made to get out of the way to avoid Yuuki's whip, only to find a black blur of fur had joined the battle. Shocked he watched the wolf tear at the monstrous cat, glancing over at his friends just to make sure it wasn't one of them. There was no moonlight, how was this possible?

Without time to think about it, he continued the assault on the beast, jumping back with the wolf whenever Yuuki and Satoshi were ready with their next spells and exploding bolts. He was tiring by the time he landed the final blow on the beast, so was more than relieved to watch her turn to dust.

 

Yuuki let go of his spell, his head hurting with the focus of so many powerful spells in such a short amount of time. The monster had been both tough and powerful but worse, the monster had been undetectable. The sorceress hadn't noticed, and neither had he himself. What would the King think when he heard? How could he live down the shame of not checking her closely enough? Hiyuu could be dead right now because he had failed.

Instead of sulking, he turned his gaze on the new wolf and demanded that he took his true form. Like Hiyuu he had no idea how a werewolf was standing before them in the daylight, he needed answers.

“Hey!” The wolf greeted them in human form, with a bright smile and smug expression. He seemed proud that he had helped them, as if they had even needed him. Yuuki wanted to wipe the smug expression straight from his face, but he held his tongue. It wasn't this boy's fault that he was in a bad mood. Not the boy's fault that his head ached so terribly from fatigue, stress and guilt. “Oh my god! You're him! Prince Hiyuu!”

“Really, just a normal bow is enough,” Hiyuu said as the young wolf bowed so low that his purple and black hair touched the earthen floor. “There's no need for such honour.”

“Oh, but there is!” The wolf exclaimed, jumping back up. “I know all about you, I've read every article and have a poster of you on my wall. You're even more beautiful in person!”

“A fanboy?” Satoshi whispered, quiet enough that only Yuuki could hear. With a nod Yuuki allowed Hiyuu to fend of the boys initial questions, before deciding enough was enough.

“Look, we thank you for helping us, but we need to get going,” Yuuki warned.

“Then I'll show you back to the road,” The boy agreed happily. “I'm Zero by the way, it's so wonderful to meet you all. Yuuki right? The Royal Mage and... I don't know you?”

“Satoshi,” The inventor answered, “I doubt I'm in the magazines you clearly love reading.”

“No, but you must be important, to be in this company,” Zero replied, linking his arm with Hiyuu's as he began to lead the way. Jealously flared in Yuuki when Hiyuu didn't push him off and he found himself angrily scolding the boy.

“Look, Zero, we can find the road by ourselves. Why don't you go home?” Yuuki said, half wishing he could just use his whip to scare the boy away.

“Oh, it's quite all right. I don't mind, really,” Zero answered. What would it take to make this boy get the hint? Probably Hiyuu himself ordering him to leave, Zero wasn't going to listen to any one else.

“Do you live near by?” Hiyuu prompted.

“I used to,” Zero answered, his smile fading now. “Until she came and stole it.”

“Someone has taken over your house?” Hiyuu asked, “Who would do such a thing?”

“A girl,” Zero answered, “With golden locks of hair and a dazzling smile. I invited her in for breakfast when she came begging to my door. Next thing I know she had kicked me out of my own home. The police tried to remove her, but she's so strong. As strong as that cat even. She's a monster.”

“Perhaps we can try and help?” Yuuki offered. He'd had a bad first impression of the boy, but anyone who was as helpless as Zero seemed stole his sympathy. There was nothing worse than being without a home, especially if you had a perfectly good one

“Would you?” Zero asked, “You're all so strong, I'm sure the four of us can get rid of her!”

“We'll help,” Yuuki bargained, “But first, you need to tell us how you change in the daylight. Is it at will? A spell?”

“What? You're saying you guys can't?” Zero asked, glancing between the three men. “I heard Elena call you wolves. You have Lycaon's blessing, don't you?”

“We do,” Hiyuu answered, not normally sharing their secret so easily, but these were unusual circumstances. “But the three of us have ever only been able to change in the moonlight.”

“That's strange,” Zero said, “Or maybe I am? I've never met another werewolf before.”

“Can you tell us how you became a wolf?” Hiyuu prompted. For a moment it looked like Zero was going to hide the information even from him, but warily Zero began his story.

“I was eight,” He began, nervously twisting his purple hair around his finger as they walked. “My father was never around and my mother, she preferred chemical highs to me. One day she sold me to a brothel, but I overheard her talking so I ran away before the men could come for me. The local priest offered me sanctuary for awhile, in exchange for some basic chores. Cleaning the temple mostly, nothing awful at all. I was happy there, for the most part. One day though, I was sweeping outside and my mother found me. She dragged me kicking and screaming to the brothel, where this horrible man tried to take me. I spat in his face, fought all I could and he slammed me down onto the table so hard I cracked my head. He left me there then, believing I was dead. I should have died, but then came the creature who was half man, half wolf. He knew my name, and told me his. Lycaon blessed me, restored my body and gave me his power. The temple thought I was cursed when I showed them, wouldn't have anything to do with me, but the blessing had made me strong. And smart. I've made it on my own since then, moved town, carved out my own life. I won't believe this is a curse, or that I'm evil. Not ever. Lycaon saved me, I owe him my life.”

 


	6. Like The Huntress

Zero had sat by Hiyuu's side, as they politely explained what had happened to the house keeper. The woman was shocked, but not overly upset as she had plenty of issues with Elena, Sindy, herself. Hiyuu could see that Zero was restless, but did nothing to encourage the boy. It had been sweet at first, flattering, to know that he was liked so much, but now it was growing tiresome. He hadn't missed Yuuki's jealous expression either and had no idea how to deal with the fact his friend could be jealous of such a thing. Would he behave this way around when he finally found the right woman? Hiyuu certainly hoped not.

Eventually they left the woman's house, heading back towards the city as the sun began to set in the sky. It was going to be too late to visit Zero's house tonight, which meant they would have to bring him to the hotel.

“Yuuki, would you give your room to Zero?” Hiyuu asked, “We should probably wait until the morning to deal with our new problem. You can stay with me if you like, I don't mind.”

“Neither do I,” Satoshi added. “Or maybe Zero could just stay with me?”

“I kind of wanted Yuuki in my room,” Hiyuu admitted. Had he said that out loud? Zero was on the verge of saying something, clearly picking up something with the relationship between Prince and Mage. “I haven't been entirely honest, there's a shard of glass inside me, sapping away my energy. It's probably nothing, but I want Yuuki close, just in case.”

“You should have said,” Yuuki scolded him, “I can probably remove that for you. We'll try tonight.”

“I hope you feel better soon,” Zero said, “I couldn't imagine living with glass inside me.”

“It's just draining my strength, nothing more,” Hiyuu reassured him, giving Yuuki a helpless look when Zero clung to his arm.

“I'd be so sad if something happened to you,” Zero complained, “Our Dear Prince, the hope of our nation. It's going to be so cool when you're King!”

“Are you suggesting the current King is doing a bad job?” Yuuki scolded him, “You know such words could be taken as high treason.”

“That's not what I was saying!” Zero exclaimed in shock, “Just that I think Hiyuu will be a better King, that's all. Are you going to report me? I didn't mean...”

“He's just teasing you,” Hiyuu reassured him gently. “My father believes that everyone has a right to say what is on their minds, even if you hated him he would take no action. Unless he saw you as a physical threat of course.”

“So, why do you think Hiyuu will make a better King?” Satoshi prompted. Naturally this started Zero on a lecture of just how awesome and perfect he thought Hiyuu was. It was tiring to hear so much praise, but it seemed to amuse Satoshi who kept prompting him on.

 

“That boy is insufferable!” Yuuki declared as he carried his things into what had been Hiyuu's bedroom, “Do you know what he just asked me to do?”

“No, what?” Hiyuu asked, pulling off his boots wanting nothing more than to sleep.

“He wants me to take some of your hair whilst you sleep, so he can hold part of you close to him at all times!” Yuuki exclaimed. “I told him no of course.”

“He certainly is obsessed with me,” Hiyuu agreed, “But I've been thinking, this is more than just a fan meeting his idol, isn't it? Plenty of women have fawned over me in the past, he seems almost desperate.”

“You think he's up to no good?” Yuuki asked, “I can whip him into shape in no time, just ask.”

“To be a wolf, alone for so long, it's not healthy,” Hiyuu reminded him. “Remember how Satoshi was, when we first met him? The two of you both joke about being lone wolves, but deep down you need to belong to a pack. He helped us because he saw wolves in trouble, not because he recognised me as the Prince.”

“No, don't say it!” Yuuki complained, but it was too late, Hiyuu had already made up his mind.

“I want to invite him to join us,” Hiyuu finished, “I'll talk to him about it in the morning.”

“I saved your life, and this is how you repay me?” Yuuki groaned. “You know after such a speech I can't argue with you. I can just imagine how terrible a life would be without you, without Satoshi, to have this power all on my own. He's stronger than he first appears, to have gone through so much alone.”

“Can you ask Satoshi to join us?” Hiyuu asked, “I really am exhausted.”

“Let me heal you first,” Yuuki encouraged, reaching into his pack and pulling out a collection of herbs and spices. Obediently Hiyuu lay on the back, falling asleep as Yuuki worked his magic.

 

Yuuki leant down and kissed Hiyuu's forehead, relieved that once again he had been able to help his friend. He would guard this man to the end of his days, cherish and protect him from all evil. He had failed miserably on the night of the ball, he would not fail again.

He hadn't wanted to wake Hiyuu, but his friend opened his eyes at the slight touch and kissed Yuuki's lips tenderly. He wanted more, they both wanted more but Hiyuu pushed away his attempts to go further and reminded him that he wanted to speak to Satoshi.

“It's always about that boy,” Yuuki complained as he got up and went to do as requested. In all honesty, he doubted Zero was much younger than they were, but he was so childish Yuuki refused to consider him as a man.

Quickly and quietly they talked about Zero together, the three men agreeing that they should at least offer the new wolf a place by their side. Satoshi was eager to break the news, knowing himself what it was like to be alone, so he quickly left to see if Zero was still awake.

“What have we done?” Yuuki asked, as he heard Zero's excited squeal from down the hall.

“Unleashed the beast?” Hiyuu replied, giving Yuuki a long suffering look moments before the excited boy ran into the room and wrapped him in a hug.

“Thank you!” Zero exclaimed, “Really, thank you!”

“It's quite all right,” Hiyuu began, breaking into laughter at Yuuki's expression at being hugged by the black and purple haired boy. “You look so cute together!”

“Shut your mouth!” Yuuki replied, but he was smiling, and held Zero tenderly to him. “It's all right Zero, you're no longer alone. There's no need to cling onto me.”

“I never thought I would be welcome,” Zero replied, “I thought you hated me?”

“You're an annoying brat,” Yuuki answered with a sigh. “So we're putting in place some rules. One, you will treat the three of us as your older brothers, Hiyuu especially. None of this idol worship, got it?”

“Yuuki, he can't change who he is, let him be a fan,” Satoshi argued. “Instead of your rules, why don't I take responsibility in teaching Zero a more elegant way to behave?”

“He needs strict rules,” Yuuki began, quickly being interrupted by Hiyuu.

“Can we just trust Zero?” Hiyuu asked, “I'm sure he'll soon feel like part of the family, all on his own.”

“I don't want to be a burden to you all,” Zero said, “Have I really being so bad? I'm sorry, I just got so excited and...”

“It's all right,” Hiyuu reassured him, “Yuuki was grumpy when we invited Satoshi to join us as well. It's just how he is.”

“How did you guys find each other anyway?” Zero asked. “I've never met another wolf before.”

“Yuuki and Hiyuu were already together,” Satoshi began, “They were changed maybe a year or so before myself. We never would have met, despite living in the same city, if it hadn't been for the accident.”

“The accident?” Zero prompted, “What happened?”

“My father was an inventor, as was his father before him and his father before that,” Satoshi explained, “None of them were that good at it though, hence why our family have always run a clock shop. I was just a kid, when I entered my father's workshop. I wasn't allowed there alone, but I thought I knew better than my father. I began to play with one of his experiments, which was a mistake. It exploded in my hand, would have killed me, but then...”

“Lycaon's blessing,” Zero finished. “You were chosen in death, like I was?”

“Like we all were,” Yuuki corrected, with a shiver at the memory. He shouldn't have said anything, now Zero was going to ask questions that neither the Prince of himself were ready to answer. “Let's go for a run?”

“Oh! I know the perfect place!” Zero offered, clearly picking up the hint and not asking any more questions. Satoshi, who had never heard the full story either, gave Yuuki a frustrated look but remained silent on the matter. He knew enough, Yuuki thought, the blessing, the cave, why go into the details?

 

“I want to see your other forms, before I change,” Zero explained as the wolf pack stood just in the edge of a wooded area on the opposite side of town to where they had been before. “If that's OK?”

“It's only fair, we saw yours,” Hiyuu agreed, allowing the moonlight to bathe him in it's light. His form shifted quickly, into the black crimson eyed wolf. By his side his fuscia eyed twin stood, perhaps even more protective over him now than he had been before. A third wolf joined them, with bronze eyes and fur as dark as night. Satoshi was a fraction of an inch smaller than himself, but his tail was longer and his fur thicker.

“So beautiful,” Zero whispered, running his hands over Satoshi's thick fur, making the wolf nudge him with the side of his head. The boy was truly awestruck, Hiyuu thought as he watched the violet eyed wolf join them. He'd been right, Zero was sick of being alone.

They allowed Zero to lead the way, darting through trees, trusting he knew the way to return. It felt so good to run like this, so liberating. His responsibilities faded away in this form, he was nothing but a wolf with no other obligations than to love and protect his pack.

The must have been heading north, as he quickly heard the sounds of waves hitting the shore. It gave him pause for a moment, but Zero wasn't slowing and he didn't want to be left behind. He ran ahead, facing his small fear of the water head on. Neither a wolf or a Prince should be afraid.

He jumped into the breaking waves, running along the waters edge with the pack close behind him. Suddenly he felt a wolf lunge at his side, violet eyes mocking him as he found himself swimming in the shallow oceans edge. He snarled at Zero, who let out a surprised whimper. He'd been playing, Hiyuu realised, feeling bad about upsetting their new friend. Zero hadn't known about the ocean, they'd refused to tell him.

He rubbed his head against Zero's side, pushing him into the waves as the wolf had done with him. They play fought in the ocean, until the fuscia wolf broke them apart. Yuuki was always so jealous, the wolf didn't own him!

Teasingly he moved to Satoshi's side, giving the wolf's muzzle a playful lick before encouraging him into the water. By the time the wolves were done, they were all soaking wet and covered in sand.

Sleepily he shifted forms, and lay back in the sand staring up at the night sky. He didn't know many of the constellations but he recognised Orion above him. Yuuki lay beside him, human too and taking his hand as they stared up at the stars. Besides them two wolves sat quietly, guarding the vulnerable humans from any perceived dangers.

“What story do you believe,” Hiyuu asked, “That Orion was killed by Scorpio, or Artemis' bow?”

“I think I'd rather believe he was killed by Scorpio,” Yuuki replied, “A hunter who's life was taken by a monster, like so many. That won't be your fate though, if that's what you're thinking?”

“I wonder if it's wishful thinking?” Hiyuu suggested, “Death by monster gives you an evil to blame, makes Orion out to be a hero. In the other telling, he was a fool in love with a Goddess who could never love him back. Atermis found it easier to kill him, than accept his love, who was the real villain?”

“I don't know, but that isn't you,” Yuuki promised. “You're capable of love, you just haven't found it yet. That's all.”

“I hope so,” Hiyuu replied as he got back up to go home. He admired Atermis greatly, the Goddess of the moon that's light gave him so much power, but he didn't want to be her. Perhaps she was happy as a maiden, pushing of the advancements of all admires, but that wasn't the fate he wanted. Not a fate he would even be allowed.

“Perhaps,” Yuuki whispered, so quiet even Hiyuu could barely hear, “Artemis only pushed away men, for her heart already belong to a woman?”

 


	7. Home, Sweet Home

Yuuki idly flipped through the book Hiyuu had bought the day before, finding the warrior's guide to be dull and uninteresting. Why had Hiyuu bought this? He was the best swords master in the palace, could shoot an arrow accurately enough and was well versed in proper etiquette. The only thing he was bad at was riding a horse, which was hardly going to be improved by a book. Horses didn't like Lycaon's children by nature, which had led to bad experiences for Hiyuu as a child. They disliked him, he disliked them. Even his own horse, he tended to avoid.

Turning a page, he suddenly understood, staring at the crude diagrams of the act of pleasure. A sex guide, carefully hidden away in this most mundane of books. Yuuki felt foolish for not figuring it out earlier. Naturally Hiyuu wouldn't ask about this, or find a book entirely on the subject, he was far sneakier than that.

He became engrossed in the text, barely noticed when Hiyuu returned from his morning shower. He wanted to try this, all of it and was just wondering how to bring it up when the book was snatched out of his hands.

“Why are you looking through my stuff?” Hiyuu demanded, his obvious panic making him angry.

“It's a book,” Yuuki reminded him, “Next time I'll read the wallpaper. Is that more to your liking?”

“You saw the pages, didn't you?” Hiyuu asked, placing the book down as he visibly tried to calm himself down.

“I saw,” Yuuki replied, “No need to be embarrassed, it's natural to be curious after what we've done. If you want to try anything, just let me know.”

“Really, you'd be willing to receive me?” Hiyuu asked. This put a pause in Yuuki's fantasies, that wasn't what he had been imagining at all.

“I was thinking more, you'd accept me,” Yuuki admitted. “I don't expect you to, or do anything you don't want to, I'll just have to imagine. Won't I?”

“Yuuki!” Hiyuu complained, “You perverted, twisted...”

“Dashingly handsome,” Yuuki added, on Hiyuu's behalf.

“Lecherous fool!” Hiyuu finished. “I'm a Prince! How can you sit there and say such things?”

“I have as much respect for your title, as I do for the exclusivity of your things,” Yuuki said with a smile, “That's why we're such good friends.”

“You're insufferable!” Hiyuu complained, packing away his things ready to leave. After a few minutes of silence, he finally addressed Yuuki again. “It would be wrong of me to control your thoughts. If that's what you want to imagine, then you have my permission.”

“What's the point, knowing you hate the very idea?” Yuuki asked. “Let's just leave things how they are, enjoying each other's company, nothing more.”

“I don't hate the idea of being close,” Hiyuu confessed, “It's kind of erotic, dangerous even, in the most delightful ways. It just looks like it'll hurt. More than just my pride. Could you do it, for me?”

“I wasn't thinking about it, not in that way,” Yuuki answered. “The book said it doesn't hurt, only I don't think I'd want to try.”

“In the end, the book was useless,” Hiyuu decided. “We should get going, Zero will want his home back and we've already slept in.”

“Talk about yourself,” Yuuki teased, “Some of us had to go to the temple and pray to Hecate this morning. I can skip the odd day, but the Goddess remembers.”

“The last thing we need, is for you to suddenly lose your powers,” Hiyuu agreed. He wasn't sure if the Mage's powers came from her, but Yuuki was right not to risk it.

 

Zero walked to his front door, his heart pounding in his chest as he heard the girl and her three friends inside. He was scared, but it wasn't like he was alone this time. The Prince and Mage were in his back garden, the Inventor by his side. He was grateful for the company, around Satoshi he could just be himself. Yuuki was scary and Hiyuu....

Hiyuu was perfection. Far more beautiful in person than any of his pictures. His smile, his voice, those soft lips and he was so kind! A prince from a fairy story, too precious to actually be real. Yet he was, as real as he was. A wolf as well! Who would have thought? To be in a wolf pack, with the prince no less, filled him with hope. He couldn't embarrass himself here. He had to be brave. Reaching up, he opened the front door and faced his demon.

She was a petite girl, barely five foot tall and so slim that she looked like she may just break if you hugged her too hard. Her golden hair fell in waves over her shoulders, well cared for and beautiful to look at. She had been smiling, laughing with her companions, but her smile faded when she saw him.

She sat still, allowing her companions to challenge him. A big buff guy, an equally muscular lady and a baby faced younger man. They scared him on an instinctual level, not one of them seemed quite human. Perhaps they weren't?

“The stray mutt is back,” The larger man scoffed, “And he's brought a little friend.”

“Bad dog, this isn't your home any more,” The muscular woman teased.

“Actually it is, you're all trespassing and I demand you leave,” Zero stated firmly, ignoring their laughter. He realised he was angry. How dare these people enter his home and claim it as theirs? He had worked hard to afford it, had been through so much to reach this point. Nobody was going to take it away from him, no one. Even now he had been offered a position in a pack, he knew he would still call this his home.

“Shut it dog, nobody wants to hear your yapping,” The baby faced man scoffed. “Run along now, keep that tail between your legs.”

“No, I think you should be the one who runs,” Zero challenged.

“On orders of the crown, you need to vacate this house,” came the Prince's voice from behind. Even the blond girl looked worried now, turning to face the Prince and Mage with open surprise. Her thugs waited for her orders, nervous now that they weren't backed up by numbers.

“We will take no such orders from a wolf,” The blond declared, “Prince or not, you are all scum and we know how to deal with scum, don't we?”

“Oh yes,” The muscular woman agreed. Before Zero's eyes the three thugs took on their monstrous forms and began to grow black fur everywhere but around their nose and mouth, which grew brown instead. Their ears shifted up the head, until they were two round disks comically placed on the top of the head. He recognised exactly what he was seeing, three cruel looking bears! The girl who controlled them had begun to shift too, her golden hair becoming a deep brown and the bear ears appearing on the top of he head. Her face morphed into a bears snout, but her eyes remained distinctly human. She was the worst of the lot, a hideous abomination that didn't belong in this world.

The brown bear roared, and lunged straight at Zero. He carried no weapons, he didn't need them, for a second later a black wolf stood in the place of the man. He was stronger in this form, faster, more agile and the bear/girl only had bulk and brute strength on her side. He fought her with desperation, quickly realising there would be no help as his friends were locked in battle with the thugs.

He didn't need their help, he could battle this girl on his own. None of these bears were smart, and brute strength was nothing when matched against genuine skill in battle. He finished her easily, delivering the killing blow without remorse. She was a monster, to kill her was no crime, she was already dead.

“I wish I could do that,” Satoshi commented, as he stared at Zero. It took Zero a moment to realise what he meant, before remembering out of all of them he was the only one who could change without the moon. He loved this form, but his pack couldn't join him just yet.

“I don't know why you can't,” Zero answered, back in human form and checking out the damage to the room. A couple of dining chairs were broken, as well as some plates and cups. Dirty dishes were piled in the sink and nothing was in it's place.

Disgusted at the mess he moved through his house, taking in one disaster after the next. He barely wanted to think about what had been happening in his bed! Surely he should burn it, it wasn't worth the risk. That was when he noticed the poster, and his strength failed him entirely.

 

Hiyuu found Zero sitting on his bedroom floor, clinging onto a piece of printed paper as he sobbed. They'd given him a few minutes to take everything in but growing concerned he had decided that perhaps being alone to face this wasn't the best idea. He'd been right.

“Zero?” Hiyuu said gently, “I know it's bad but I promise you we'll help you clear things up. I'll personally replace the damage.”

“This is irreplaceable,” Zero replied. Curious Hiyuu looked closer at what Zero was holding. It was a piece of a poster, showing his face and part of a silver crown. He recognised the picture as it came from an exclusive piece of merchandise from his sixteenth birthday celebrations, the day he became a man and the official heir to the throne.

“It's commercial pandering,” Hiyuu said gently, sitting beside Zero and wrapping an arm around the other's shoulders. “Just a picture. Why do you need this now?”

“You don't understand,” Zero said, “I spent all my savings on this, almost didn't get one at all. There was only a hundred made, though you probably know that. Whenever I felt weak, I would look at you and know what true strength looked like. Your very existence got me through so many hard times. I know Yuuki thinks I'm just an obsessed fanboy, but it's more than simply admiring a pretty face.”

“You don't need it any more,” Hiyuu said gently, “Now when you need help, you just ask me. We're pack, and I've got your back.”

“Do you mean that?” Zero asked, “I'm not a burden?”

“Not at all,” Yuuki said. Neither man had heard him enter, but Hiyuu was grateful that Yuuki had spoken on their behalf. It would mean more to Zero to hear this, from the man who had been acting like he merely tolerated his presence. “And don't worry, I'll make sure we get you a personal photo of Hiyuu in his crown, if that's what you want. One of a kind.”

“Will you take of your shirt for the photo?” Zero asked, “I'm sorry, that was inappropriate, unless you would?”

“We'll see about that,” Hiyuu promised. “I'm surprised you want that.”

“Can't you tell that I'm majorly attracted to you?” Zero asked. “Really all you would need to do is ask, and I'd give my entire body to you. If you wanted?”

“I'm to marry a woman,” Hiyuu replied tactfully. He shared a look with Yuuki, knowing that what Zero had just offered was more than Yuuki himself could. “I can't get involved in such things.”

“But is that what you want?” Zero asked. It gave Hiyuu pause, for the first time ever someone was suggesting there was another way. Even Yuuki didn't believe that, it wasn't the way things were to be.

“If it's the right woman,” Hiyuu finally answered, wondering if perhaps his silence had been a little too long. Yuuki was watching him, knowing him well enough to realise that the Prince wasn't being entirely honest. “A Prince must always put his duty first, by the time I turn twenty I will have to find her, or accept that I will not be marrying for love.”

“That's just too cruel,” Zero complained. “Why does it have to be this way? It's not fair at all!”

“No, it's not,” Yuuki replied, his tone firm but calm. He shared a look with Hiyuu that said so many things, made him question exactly what it was he wanted. He thought of weddings, of smiling children and a wife who was as beautiful as she was kind. The life he had been told her wanted, the life he had to live. A stray thought gave him pause, the image of Yuuki's pleasure burned into his memory, before he forced himself to forget. No, that was just sexual release, nothing more. Nothing of anything significance could ever come out of their friendship. Only a fool would begin to try.

 

**Author's Note**

 

The three thugs in this chapter are based on Asiatic black bears, which really do have comical ears. A lot like Micky Mouse! 'Goldilocks' is based on the brown bear because I wanted to make her different, as well as giving her a more golden appearance. It was actually really easy to turn Goldilocks into a villain, as her very story was originally written as a warning against trespassing. She was never supposed to be a good character at all.

 


	8. A Flickering Flame

Hiyuu expected to be in trouble when he returned home, so was surprised when his father simply asked a few questions about where he had been. He seemed to accept that this was something Hiyuu needed to deal with himself, that was until he dropped the bombshell that shook Hiyuu's world.

“While you were dealing with this business,” His father informed him, “I have made an arrangement with the Kingdom of Esta. The king is a nice man, with many daughters, one of which is due to arrive at the castle tomorrow.”

“Father,” Hiyuu said warily, “You promised no arranged marriages. I will find someone to love, or choose someone I could live with myself.”

“You will court this girl,” His father answered, “Show her around the castle and pay her every respect. I want you to try to love this girl, understand?”

“We know how you feel dear,” His mother said, seeing that Hiyuu was about to complain, “You have every right to make up your own mind on this, we won't take that freedom away. All we ask is that you try.”

“I will show her every courtesy,” Hiyuu relented. It was enough to placate his parents, though he still felt annoyed his parents had arranged this behind his back.

“You never know,” Yuuki reassured him as they left the throne room, “She may just be the girl of your dreams.”

“The last girl of my dreams, stabbed me,” Hiyuu reminded him.

“This time I'll make sure that she isn't a monster,” Yuuki promised. “I doubt it though, she's a Princess so it's not like her history could be falsified like a monster's would have to be.”

“That's true,” Hiyuu agreed.

“Anyway, I need to let you sulk in peace,” Yuuki said, “Someone here has given me a personal assistant for state affairs.”

“I promised Zero a place in the palace,” Hiyuu reminded him, “Where best than at your side?”

“I hate you,” Yuuki muttered as he walked away, half convinced that this was going to be a nightmare.

 

Zero gently pushed open the doors to the temple, a little worried to be in such a place. He didn't visit such places that often, scared that perhaps the gods hadn't forgiven him for abandoning them all those years ago.

“Hey Zeus,” Zero greeted the god, leaving his offering and a silent prayer. There was no response, there never was, but he felt a little better having acknowledged him. The gods had been his source of peace and safety once, he found to his surprise that this temple brought back the same feelings again.

Quickly and without fuss he worked through the room, offering gifts to all twelve of the gods in the room. Best to make sure he was on all of their good side, he thought, before proceeding to the back room. There was one Goddess he wanted to visit before he went back to his new room.

“It's late for the god's to have a visitor,” the priest commented. Surprised Zero glanced in his way, smiling shyly at the stranger.

“I've just got to the palace,” Zero explained, “I wanted to visit the temple before I went up to bed. Is that all right?”

“Of course it is,” The priest reassured him, “You're new here, so you won't know me. I'm Ichiro.”

“I'm Zero,” The young wolf answered, “Are you part of my new pack?”

“What?” Ichiro asked, so shocked that Zero wondered if perhaps he had made a mistake. This man had Lycaon's blessing, yet it seemed even he didn't know about the others. Should he share? It wasn't his place to do so. At least not without discussing it with the others.

“Oh, it's just a saying from my home town,” Zero lied, “Do you know where Hestia's statue is?”

“Hestia,” Ichiro replied, pointing to a statue not far from where they stood. “Not many make offerings to her any more.”

“I noticed you had Dionysus out front,” Zero replied, “So many do these days, but my local temple still keeps her in her rightful place. Six gods, six goddesses, anything else seems strange.”

“It's a sign of the times,” Ichiro explained, “Far too many prefer their time at the pub, to the comforts of home.”

“Or maybe they just fear the God of insanity?” Zero prompted with a shudder. He'd seen the way alcohol could twist others into monstrous versions of themselves, he wanted as little to do with Dionysus as was possible.

“Perhaps,” Ichiro replied. “May I lead you in prayer? You've reminded me that perhaps Hestia hasn't been getting the love she deserves.”

“Of course you can,” Zero replied, following the priest and allowing him to chant one of the standard prayers to the Goddess of the hearth. Ichiro spoke of warmth and love, safety and home. It brought up images of flames that held the evils of the world at bay. The feeling of family and belonging. The feeling he had, now he had a pack of his own.

 

Yuuki was sat at a window seat, staring down at the courtyard below despite himself. He just had to see what the princess Rosaline looked liked, to see how the prince acted around her. She'd just arrived in her carriage, far more beautiful than Yuuki had been hoping for. He watched her smile and curtsy to the prince as three other women climbed out of the carriage behind her. Her handmaidens, he deduced. She must be rich to have so many, or lazy perhaps. All he knew was that Princess Veronica only had one, something he had always respected about the princess.

“What are you doing?” Zero asked, making him jump. How had the younger wolf sneaked up on him? These were private rooms of a close friend, even he shouldn't really be at this particular window. “Oh! You found the perfect view.”

“You shouldn't spy on the prince,” Yuuki scolded him, “But seeing as you're here, do you think Hiyuu likes her? It's hard to tell when he's always so polite.”

“I don't think so,” Zero answered, “Like you said, he's just being polite. His movements are to stiff and formal for anything else. Look, he's not nervous at all.”

“Why should he be?” Yuuki asked, “Half the girls in the kingdom have already tried to throw themselves at him.”

“It's early days,” Zero reminded him, “But right now, Hiyuu has no feelings for that girl.”

“It's true, he wants someone with the right personality,” Yuuki relented. There was no need for jealousy, not yet, not ever. He didn't have a claim on the prince. It was stupid he was even watching.

“Do you think there's a chance that person could be a man?” Zero asked, his longing obvious in his voice. How was he supposed to answer that? Of course there was a chance Hiyuu might fall in love with a man, at least he believed that for his own selfish reasons.

“If he does, it'll cause all sorts of trouble,” Yuuki answered carefully. “You understand right, there's not a chance Hiyuu could allow himself to fall in love with you.”

“I guess not,” Zero said with a sigh, “He sees me a kid, someone to protect. I wish he would look at me like he looks at you, but he never will. There's no need to be jealous, I know I could never become between the two of you.”

“What are you talking about?” Yuuki said, trying to laugh it off. Zero was too perspective, if he had already figured out so much. He didn't expect the other to let the subject to go, so was surprised when Zero merely shrugged.

“Did you know the priest was Lycaon's?” Zero asked, a statement even more shocking that the last. Yuuki had been around Ichiro a lot over his years here, if the other was a wolf he would know.

“Now I know you're crazy,” Yuuki scolded, his gaze locked on the prince below. “You think Hiyuu and I wouldn't have noticed if there was a wolf at our doorstep? We found Satoshi in the matter of days.”

“Ichiro is different, he doesn't know he's a wolf,” Zero explained. “But I can tell he is. It's as obvious as your feelings for our dear prince.”

 

Hiyuu was exhausted and sleepily he fell onto the small sofa, swearing he would kill anyone who dared disturbed his peace. Being a Prince was time consuming and often difficult. How many years had he spent learning the politicians smile? How much training had it taken for him to learn to answer questions with perfect diplomacy? He had promised to give the Princess Rosaline a chance, he was already wondering if he had spent enough time with her to claim he had.

His door opened and he resisted the urge to scream. With a false smile he turned to greet his guest, letting the smile drop when he saw who it was. Why was he here? Surely this man had more sense?

“Yuuki!” He hissed, “Why are you here so late? What will the guards think?”

“Probably that your close friend has come for the gossip,” Yuuki answered, “And they'd be right. Why else would I be here?”

“You know why,” Hiyuu answered, not too surprised to see Yuuki lock the door. It was guarded at all times of day so he usually didn't bother, but it wasn't guarded from the castle staff. “But you're right, there's no way they would guess what happened while we were away.”

“So?” Yuuki asked as he took a seat beside the prince. “What did you think?”

“She is a stuck up brat,” Hiyuu answered, barely above a whisper. “I've never met a girl so arrogant or cruel. Other than myself and her handmaidens, she hasn't a kind word to say of, or to, anyone all day!”

“Three handmaidens,” Yuuki said, “I knew that was a bad sign.”

“You should stop spying, it's not a suitable activity for a Royal Mage,” Hiyuu scolded. “Do you want to set a bad example for Zero?”

“Please,” Yuuki scoffed. “Like that boy needs encouragement. Because I was watching, I caught him spying on you too!”

“Not a moment of privacy,” Hiyuu said with a sigh. “I bet the two of you are inseparable now! You should start a club.”

“It's true, we're pretty close now,” Yuuki agreed, sharing some stories of his day. Hiyuu sat back and listened, laughing at Zero's activities and acting as shocked as Yuuki had to learn Zero's theory in regards to the priest.

“Ichiro?” Hiyuu asked, “He's a godly man! If he knew what Zero was saying about him.”

“And about us,” Yuuki prompted, “Somehow he knows. At least, he's figured out that I have feelings for you beyond friendship.”

“You need to watch him, closely,” Hiyuu ordered, “I'm not concerned that he may know, but with who he may share the knowledge. Worse, what if he begins to believe he has a chance with me? I don't want to break his heart, it's a horrible thing to do. I should know.”

“Prince Heartbreaker,” Yuuki teased, “I think he's actually rooting for us, as surprising as that might sound.”

“Is that so?” Hiyuu asked, “Or just what you want to believe. One man, isn't the world. Sexual release, isn't love.”

“But one kiss,” Yuuki warned, “Can wake the dead.”

“Necrophiliac!” Hiyuu complained, allowing the other to kiss him all the same. He needed this comfort, especially after such a horrible day. “Just a kiss then, I suppose that isn't such a crime.”

“Not at all,” Yuuki reassured him. His kiss was soft and sweet, neither submissive or demanding. Hiyuu allowed the other to lead the pace, happily lay down on the sofa with the other above him. This was their moment, nothing was going to break it.

They jerked apart at the sound of someone attempting to enter the room and his father's call for him to unlock the door. Relieved neither of them had become turned on by their kisses, he gathered his senses and went to greet his father. Yuuki had claimed he was here just for the gossip, his father truly was.

 

**Author's Note:**

 

In Greek Mythology the original twelve Olympians were made up of six gods and six goddesses, however as the Ancient Greek civilisation moved on, Hestia was replaced by Dionysus. In this story the religious leaders are in the middle of that process and whilst Zero was raised in a temple that followed the old way, the royal family and their temple have moved on.

 

The twelve Olympians are as below.

 

Zeus: God of thunder and the sky, King of the gods.

Hera: Goddess of women and marriage. Queen of the gods.

Poseidon: God of the sea.

Demeter: Goddess of the harvest.

Ares: God of War.

Athena: Goddess of wisdom and battle strategy.

Hermes: God of the roads, messengers, travellers, thieves.

Aphrodite: Goddess of love.

Hephaestus: God of blacksmiths, crafts, artisans, sculptures etc.

Apollo: God of the sun, prophecy, music, archery, healing arts.

Artemis: Goddess of the moon, hunters and maidens.

 

And either:

 

Hestia: Goddess of the hearth. (Representing the home and home comforts.)

Dionysus: God of wine and insanity.

 


	9. For The Love Of A Princess

The priest noticed the younger man the moment he entered the second room of the temple, his purple streaked hair was hard to miss. Like the first time, it was Hestia that the boy prayed to. It made Ichiro wonder what the goddess meant to the other. It was unusual for her to be so respected by a young man.

“Oh! Hey!” Zero greeted him with a smile that made his heart melt just a little. Priests were duty bound to swear off women for life, but there was a loop hole that allowed relations between two men. Most of the religious leaders were gay and nobody seemed to care enough to stop the practise.

“You're praying to Hestia again,” Ichiro commented as he went to join the other. “Does she have special meaning to you?”

“Oh yes!” Zero replied, “She represents family and belonging, something that has been missing most of my life. I pray to her whenever I can and lately she answered.”

“That's great news,” Ichiro said with a smile. “I saw you entering the palace?”

“I'm Yuuki's personal assistant,” Zero replied, leaving Ichiro disappointed as he figured out that the other was already taken. The pink haired mage was very obviously gay and who could turn down a man like Zero anyway? “That's what he calls it. I feel more like his slave! He's too scary to complain to though. Not that I would, I don't mind hard work, not really. Besides, it means I get to hang out with the prince! Isn't Hiyuu beautiful?”

“He is handsome,” Ichiro said, feeling a little blown away by the other's enthusiasm. It was refreshing though, so many people were closed and guarded but not Zero. He was open and honest, but beneath the honesty he sensed there was a darkness the other never spoke off. He'd been looking for a family, what must he have been through?

“He is beyond handsome,” Zero corrected, “I'm sorry, I'm distracting you from your work, aren't I?”

“I was about to take a break anyway,” Ichiro lied. “You're welcome to join me, if you like?”

“If you don't mind,” Zero replied. With a smile Ichiro led Zero through a door and up a flight of stairs where the priest's quarters were located. He had an office, living room, kitchen, bedroom and bathroom all to himself, whilst the rest of the temple staff had a single bedroom each and shared communal spaces. “This is nicer than the last priest's quarters I've been in. Back when I was a kid.”

Ichiro felt anger rising in his chest at the very idea. He knew about the priests who abused young boys, how the order hid the crimes. The priests were punished, silently vanishing from their temples, but he knew many were never caught. He broke celibacy himself, but never with a boy too young to consent.

“When you say you were in a priest's quarters?” Ichiro prompted. If he knew this priest, he would deal with them himself.

“I used to work in a temple, for awhile,” Zero explained. “The priest used to bring out board games some nights and treat us all. It was fun, while it lasted.”

“So he never touched you?” Ichiro prompted, relieved at the innocence of Zero's story.

“No,” Zero replied, “He was my protector from those who wanted to try. He was like a father to me, until he kicked me out.”

“Why would he kick you out?” Ichiro asked, hoping he wasn't crossing a line.

“He thought I was evil, full of sin,” Zero admitted. “I died and came back. Has anything like that happened to you?”

“Strangely, yes,” Ichiro answered, “I was swimming in the ocean, a few years ago, and drowned. A man saved me, restarted my heart and everything, but I was technically dead.”

“This man,” Zero prompted, “He had wavy black hair, tanned skin and eyes that were a greyish white. The same colour as the moon?”

“How did you know?” Ichiro stammered. That was exactly who had saved him, there was no way Zero could be describing anyone else.

“He's Lycaon,” Zero named. “I knew it! You were one of us!”

“Lycaon?” Ichiro repeated. He knew the legends, had heard the stories. No wonder the temple had banished Zero, if he believed he was one of Lycaon's children. If it was true, he was a monster. “You're a werewolf.”

“Yes!” Zero confirmed, “Just like you. There's no need to hide any more. You can be honest.”

“I'm not a wolf,” Ichiro said calmly, though he felt anything but. “I don't appreciate your accusations. Be glad I don't believe in such things, or else I would be banishing you from my temple as well. There is no place for Lycaon's children here.”

“How can you say that?” Zero demanded, “You're one of us. I can prove it.”

“How?” Ichiro asked, “You're going to drag me out under the full moon tonight? I won't change into a monster you know.”

“We're not monsters,” Zero reassured him, “Maybe this is why you've never changed. You've always feared what you were. Please Ichiro, will you meet me in the woods tonight? If you're so sure that you're not one of us, you'd have nothing to fear.”

“I'll meet you outside,” Ichiro relented. Half convinced this man was insane. Why then was he listening to the other's words? Could it be he wanted to be a wolf, just to please him? Surely he wasn't that infatuated?

 

Hiyuu sat quietly, listening to Rosaline talk her usual nonsense without any interest. He cared little for gossip and rumours but had long given up trying to steer the conversation to anything of any interest to him. He'd learnt that Rosaline only wanted someone to listen, so he gave an occasional one word answer and counted down the minutes until he could return to his own rooms. Spending time with this girl was torture.

“Would you mind if I went to get ready for dinner?” Rosaline finally asked, much to Hiyuu's relieve. The one advantage he had found with this girl was that she loved to spend several hours preparing for each meal. It gave him large chunks of the day away from her, so he didn't mind her vanity one bit.

“No, I know how important it is for you to look your best,” Hiyuu said, “You go ahead.”

“I wouldn't want that horrible Veronica to outshine me,” Rosaline replied, clearly having no idea how close the other princess was to Hiyuu. “Would you believe that girl actually rides on a man's saddle? It's completely unacceptable, I don't know why her father allows it.”

“I wouldn't worry about Veronica, she's not even here,” Hiyuu reminded Rosaline, keeping his expression perfectly stoic. Veronica's horsemanship was one of the many things he admired about her, but there was no need to make Rosaline any more jealous than she already was.

“Would you believe that I invited that girl to my last birthday party? Nobody said it to my face, but I heard the whisperings. They all found her more attractive than me!” Rosaline exclaimed.

“I believe every woman is beautiful in their own way,” Hiyuu answered tactfully. They probably saw the real girl beneath Rosaline's fine clothes and found her as hideous as he did. He would never say it.

“Yes, but some girls are more beautiful than others,” Rosaline reminded him. With a kiss on Hiyuu's cheek, she hurried away to change, leaving the prince with just his personal chaperone, an older knight who often accompanied Hiyuu around the castle grounds.

“I admire your tact, your highness,” the knight commented, “One day you'll make for a great king, but I can't imagine that girl by your side.”

“No, neither can I,” Hiyuu admitted, “But we can't speak of this out here, the walls have ears. I'm going to visit Yuuki, you can leave me in his rooms if you like, and have some free time until dinner?”

“I think I just might,” The chaperone replied, “Perhaps read a book, fill my head with something other than endless babble.”

 

Yuuki was working when Hiyuu arrived, but he was quick to give his apprentice some instructions and take the prince into his private rooms. The castle walls were thick, granting privacy and nobody was likely to knock on the locked door.

“She is simply awful,” Hiyuu complained, doing nothing to push away Yuuki's advances. Pleased with the other's reaction, Yuuki continued to hold him and help him out of his clothes. He was horny and wasn't really in the mood to take no for an answer. Though of course he would if Hiyuu objected.

“I'll distract you,” Yuuki promised, catching the other's lips beneath his own. Perhaps this was why Hiyuu was here? The other seemed keen to return his passion.

“Make me forget,” Hiyuu begged, moving his lips to Yuuki's neck even as the other ran his hand over the other's crotch. “I'm your prince, I demand that you lick my shaft until I cum.”

“That can be arranged,” Yuuki agreed, surprised by Hiyuu's dominant mood. It was unlike his friend to want to give him orders, but he wasn't complaining. Tossing his own shirt to the floor he lead Hiyuu to the couch and took up a kneeling position on the floor as the other sat down. They were both pretty new to this relationship but that didn't mean he didn't know what he was doing.

Hiyuu moaned as Yuuki's tongue ran up the shaft and pleased with the sounds, Yuuki licked him again. It felt good to be so wanted, so desired that he didn't mind in the slightest at being used. If that was what the prince wanted, that was what he was going to get.

He ran his tongue along the other's slit, parting his lips as the other applied pressure to the back of his head and moved his mouth down. He took in the head, licking around the flesh in his mouth even as he lightly sucked.

Slowly he took in more of the shaft, enjoying the sensation of having another man inside him like this. The fact that it was Hiyuu made it all the better. As demanding as the other was being, Yuuki knew that if he even hesitated the other would be apologising for going to far.

Feeling a little too confident, he ran a finger around the tight ring of muscles that he longed to penetrate. Hiyuu had made his thoughts on the matter clear, and of course he respected his choice, but that didn't mean he didn't feel longing.

“I don't want you inside their,” Hiyuu warned, though his words lacked impact with the way he was moaning in such bliss.

“No penetration,” Yuuki mumbled around the cock in his mouth, sensing the other relax once more. Picking up his pace he moved faster up and down the shaft with his mouth, his finger applying pressure but not penetrating. He would never break his word. Hiyuu's passion quickly grew and soon Yuuki was swallowing cum with a smirk on his lips. If only he could get what he wanted from the other, but he could get close. They could pretend.

“I'm sorry, I shouldn't be using you,” Hiyuu apologised as he came down from his high, “I was just so frustrated with everything, especially being interrupted last night.”

“No matter,” Yuuki answered, “You've just given me the right to use you in return. There's something I want to try, if you would allow?”

“What is it?” Hiyuu asked, clearly nervous despite Yuuki's promises.

“A couple of months ago I heard a couple of guards talking about prostitutes,” Yuuki explained, “Warning each other to be careful and not tricked. It seems a lot of prostitutes let men take them from behind and fake penetration by lubing up their inner thighs. The men are usually too drunk to notice and it helps keep the girl clean and free of unwanted children. The guards were disgusted by the practice but perhaps it would be a way for me to at least pretend that I'm getting what I crave. Since I saw that book, it's all I can think about.”

“I don't know,” Hiyuu said, biting his lip as he studied his friend's sincerity. “It's true though, I do owe you. I'll let you pretend.”

“Are you sure?” Yuuki asked, “I don't want to do this if you find it to humiliating or anything like that?”

“It's true, it is a little embarrassing,” Hiyuu confessed, “But it makes you happy, which has always made me happy in return.”

Smiling Yuuki watched Hiyuu bend his body over the sofa, his legs parted just enough to be comfortable, but still tight. Lubing his length, as well as Hiyuu's inner thighs, Yuuki shut his eyes and claimed the false hole.

It felt amazing! Warm and slick, just like he had imagined it would. It was easy to see why a drunk man might fall for this. Hell. it was easy to see why a sober man might pay for this knowing exactly what was on offer. Reaching around he began to stroke the other's length, making him moan once more. If Hiyuu never gave him what he wanted in the bedroom, he would still die a happy man. Just being this close was enough, more than he had ever believed possible. In this moment, he was the happiest he had ever been.

 

**Author's Note:**

 

Yes, this really is a way prostitutes would trick men into believing they were having sex. I never thought I would use this information, but it paid of for this scene. These men are being too stubborn right now for either to submit, but I love the challenge in thinking up new ways to build on their foreplay and games.

 


	10. The Firth Wolf

Zero half expected the priest not to show up, so was almost surprised to see the other entering the outskirts of the forest. Ichiro smiled at him, part friendly and part wary. Zero knew the other thought he was crazy, even his pack thought he was wrong, but he knew this man was a wolf. His meeting with Lycaon was the proof that he needed.

“Let's just get this over with,” Ichiro ordered, glancing in surprise at the towel on the floor. “What's that for?”

“I'm the only one who can change and still wear shoes, I thought you'd probably be more like the others,” Zero explained. “You'll need to take off your shoes. I thought you would be comfier on the towel.”

“Well, thank you,” Ichiro said surprised. Removing his shoes he placing them behind him and stood on the towel. “You know, I think this is insane. I'm only playing along to keep you happy. If this fails, you're not to mention this wolf thing again.”

“And when it doesn't, you need to admit you were wrong,” Zero ordered. “Wolves are not evil, not at all.”

“Right,” Ichiro replied, clearly not expecting to lose the bet. Knowing better Zero smiled and glanced up at the sky. The full moon was shining down through the trees without obstruction. It's power wouldn't get any stronger than it was now.

“Shut your eyes,” Zero ordered, “Imagine you're a wolf. Imagine running through the trees, never tiring, never slowing your pace. The smells, they're all around you. You want to explore, you want to play. Most of all, you want to stay close to those like you. To run with the members of a pack.”

Before him a stunned black wolf sat on a towel, staring up at him with blue eyes and an almost human look of surprise. The wolf let out a sound, almost in pain. Ichiro was panicking, Zero realised.

“It's OK, just imagine you're a man once more,” Zero reassured the other. There was a shimmer and then Ichiro was back, looking like he was living in a dream.

“That was... impossible,” Ichiro stammered, taking Zero in his arms and rubbing his face beside the other. There were blue streaks in his hair now, a physical reminder of the wolf he could become. The new wolf licked Zero's neck and then with a grin shifted once more.

Understanding the invite perfectly, Zero changed too and followed the wolf through the trees. Ichiro was bigger than him, faster and probably stronger and he quickly found himself falling behind. He stopped and let out a frustrated howl. Ichiro soon returned, rubbing against his fur once more before playfully running away. This time the pace was far more comfortable and Zero easily kept up.

They ran in a circle, soon returning to the spot where they had begun. Neither wolf was tired, but it looked like Ichiro wanted to talk. Without hesitation he became a man again, shocked to find himself being pushed against the tree with a man's hard cock pushing against his ass.

“I've wanted you from the moment you entered the temple,” Ichiro confessed in a whisper. “Can I have you? Claim you for my own?”

“Please, you're hurting me,” Zero whined, half scared he was going to be raped. Thankfully Ichiro pulled away, looking embarrassed by his own actions.

“I'm so sorry, that was far too forward of me,” Ichiro apologised. Perhaps it was too forward but Zero found he didn't mind. The newly awakened animal inside the other connecting strongly to his own primitive needs. This would be an act of lust, nothing more. Only it had been so long since another man had wanted him and he had desired them in return.

“Just don't hold me down,” Zero ordered, pulling his own trousers and underwear to the floor and leaning against the tree. “I'll only panic. Anything else, do as you will.”

“I just might have to,” Ichiro answered, sliding a finger wet with his own saliva into the waiting hole. Before him Zero moaned in pleasure and parted his legs further. He may just regret this in the morning, but the morning felt like it was years away. With no concerns of the consequences he let the other stretch him, penetrate him and fill him with cum. This was what it was all about! The one part of his life he had been missing for too long.

 

Ichiro woke in his own bed, the pretty young man still in his arms. He'd been struck with lunacy, he thought, as he carefully untangled himself and hid himself in the bathroom. To think he had used this man so many times!

Ashamed he glanced in the mirror, noticing the blue hair and letting out a sigh. It was true then, he was a wolf, just like the man he had left in his bed. What was he supposed to do now? He was a man of the gods, who rejected Lycaon and his children. Why then had they not rejected him?

It wasn't like he felt he was evil either. Yes, he had forced himself on the other, but he had let go at the first sound of protest. Respected the other's boundaries and had the other's consent. Their sex was fuelled by raw passion, not power and control.

Cleaning himself up he returned to the room, finding the naked man sat above the sheets with a sleepy smile. With no effort at hiding his nudity, Zero got up and gave Ichiro a quick kiss on the cheek before disappearing into the bathroom himself. Well he had no regrets, Ichiro thought as he got dressed and stripped the bed of the sheets.

Hearing the shower running, he found some clean clothes for the other and placed them to one side whilst he re-made the bed. By the time Zero returned the room was back in it's usual neat order and the washing was in the machine.

“Well,” Zero demanded, accepting the offered clothes, “Aren't you going to apologise?”

“I never should have pushed you against the tree,” Ichiro began.

“No silly! Not that.” Zero scolded, “You weren't to know I fear being restrained. I was almost raped a few times in my youth.”

“That's horrible!” Ichiro exclaimed. How could Zero talk so lightly of the matter?

“You promised me, that if you were a wolf you would apologise,” Zero prompted.

“I will, when I decide if I was wrong,” Ichiro reassured him. “My behaviour last night was questionable at best. I forced myself on you, we hardly even know each other.”

“Your wolf gave you confidence, and you didn't know how to handle it,” Zero corrected. “That doesn't mean what we did was evil and wrong.”

“Do you have regrets?” Ichiro asked.

“No,” Zero answered, “Not if this is the beginning of something special.”

“Come back tonight, I'll cook you dinner,” Ichiro offered with a smile.

“I like the sound of that,” Zero said, giving Ichiro a kiss before he made for the door. He lingered for a moment, clearly not wanting to leave. “You know, I think you might just be even more beautiful than the prince. In fact, I know you are.”

“Well that is high praise indeed,” Ichiro said with a pleased smile. Despite Zero's words, he knew they had done something wrong. Now he would have to make it up to the other by treating him exactly how he deserved. Along the way, he would decide if this new found power made him evil.

 

Yuuki was attending the temple, as he did every morning, so was one of the first to see Ichiro's new look. He wanted to think nothing of it, streaked hair was slowly becoming popular thanks to the prince, but when the priest sniffed the air and turned in his direction he knew he couldn't. Zero had been right, Ichiro had been a wolf in disguise all this time. It made him uneasy knowing that yet another person had slipped past detection.

The blue wolf headed towards him, neither welcoming or aggressive. He was alone but this was his territory and Yuuki didn't have his pack with him. If things got nasty he realised that without magic he may not win. This wolf was stronger and part of him was already prepared to submit.

“Good morning,” Yuuki greeted the priest as he often did. He wished it was a good morning, but right now he wasn't so sure.

“Morning,” Ichiro replied, glancing around the room to make sure they wouldn't be overheard. “You're part of Zero's pack, I can sense the wolf in you.”

“How long have you been a wolf?” Yuuki asked, neither confirming or denying Ichrio's statement. The priest already knew that he was right.

“Since last night, or almost a decade, it depends on how you look at it.” Ichiro answered. “I mean you no harm, I just want to do my job in peace.”

“As do we all,” Yuuki answered. He turned his back on the priest, in a silent test, as he went to offer his prayers. The wolf followed him, giving the prayer of Hecate with practised ease. His prayer was not the Mage's prayer, but a request for guidance. Goddess of the crossroads, not just magic, Yuuki remembered as he found himself mimicking the priest's thoughts. What was he going to do? Having a lone wolf so close would cause trouble in the long run, especially as he suspected this wolf had already been intimate with a member of the pack. He knew Zero had been gone all night, though he had assumed at the time that Zero had just been running in the forest alone.

“I'll speak to Hiyuu,” Yuuki decided out loud, “He's the prince, he leads us.”

“Does he?” Ichiro asked. “I've seen the two of you together before, it's not you who follows.”

 

“I just don't feel romantic feelings towards you,” Hiyuu tried to explain to the hysterical girl. He had tried to like her and it was clear that it wasn't going to happen. When Rosaline had tried to kiss him, he had stepped away and told her the truth. At least the soft, gentle version of it. He had suspected there may be tears, he hadn't expected hysterics.

“No, please, what can I do to make you like me?” Rosaline begged, grabbing Hiyuu by the arm. “I'll do anything, I swear.”

“The prince has given his answer,” Hiyuu's chaperone said, gently removing the girl from Hiyuu's side.

“No!” The girl cried, “I won't accept it! You will love me! You have to, or I would surely die.”

“I can't,” Hiyuu replied, “I'm sorry.”

“No!” Rosaline gasped, “You don't understand. She doesn't accept this.”

“Who doesn't?” Hiyuu asked, concerned as Rosaline fell to the floor. The girl was cursed, he realised as he gently moved her into a sitting position and checked her pulse. Sleeping, not dead. Some monster wanted this girl to win his heart, he realised, as the chaperone called for the attendance of the Royal Mage. This was his fault for rejecting her and yet how could he love a girl like her? She never had a chance. Still he held the girl until Yuuki arrived. The Mage doing his best to find the cause of the spell.

“She's a doll,” Yuuki concluded. “Her mind has been asleep for a long time, she may never wake up.”

“That wasn't the real Rosaline?” Hiyuu asked. It was almost a relief to think a monster had been the reason the girl was so unbearable.

“No, that was Rosaline,” Yuuki explained, “Think of it like sleep walking, only with more self awareness. She was functioning as herself, without even realising she was being manipulated.”

“She knew when I ended things,” Hiyuu commented. “For just a few seconds, she was aware.”

“That's impossible,” Yuuki informed him. “She couldn't possibly have known.”

“She said 'She doesn't accept this',” Hiyuu argued, their disagreement falling silent as the three handmaidens ran to the princess's side. They fussed over Rosaline, clearly knowing more than they were letting on. Too many people had gathered to question them, so reluctantly Hiyuu moved to one side, standing well out of the way with Yuuki at his side. If a monster had done this, he would kill them without a second thought. He hadn't liked the girl but that didn't mean he wanted her to suffer. For his people, he wanted peace and prosperity and any creature who tried to threaten them, would suffer his wrath.

 

**Author's Note:**

 

So now we have each wolf with a colour of their own. Yuuki, Hiyuu and Zero's colour is all based on hair styles they have worn during their time in Lycaon and I did my best to give Satoshi his auburn hair, whilst adding a colour that marked him as a wolf. The orange and brown seemed to work well. Ichiro though is a nightmare, so I gave up and just gave him blue.

 


	11. The Darkening Clouds

Zero listened to the talk with growing concern. He hadn't been allowed in the parliamentary chambers of the castle, but had heard enough gossip to realise things didn't look good. Rosaline's handmaidens had reported back to Rosaline's father that his daughter had suffered an accident whilst in the King's care. The foreign king was so angry he was declaring war on the kingdom, unless his daughter was returned to him unharmed. Any suggestion of marriage was now off the table, not that anyone here had wanted Rosaline to marry the prince anyway.

Finally the doors opened and most of the varying political figures left the room. Hiyuu remained with his parents, but Zero was quick to join Yuuki's side. Before he could ask Yuuki whispered a warning not to say anything right now, leading his assistant into a quiet side room so they could talk in peace.

“Is it as bad as they're saying?” Zero asked, already knowing the answer from Yuuki's expression.

“King Roland, Rosaline's father, has mobilised his army,” Yuuki answered. “Returning Rosaline, alive and well, will be the only way to prevent a war. Yet even I can't heal her. We need to destroy the monster who did this to her, even then it may just weaken the curse.”

“So, we go out and find the monster, just like you did with the cat lady!” Zero answered, “It'll be easy. You're so strong and the rest of you will help you and...”

“And I can't leave the palace,” Yuuki finished. “My very job is to be in charge of the castle's defences. How can I even suggest that either myself, or my apprentice can leave?”

“Oh,” Zero said, placing the pieces together. Hiyuu wouldn't be able to leave the palace either, no way was the King going to allow any risk to his son. Besides, it would look like the prince was running away. “You need me to go, don't you? I don't mind. For the Kingdom I'll do anything.”

“For the Kingdom?” Yuuki prompted, “Are you sure that's what you mean?”

“Of course!” Zero replied, knowing exactly what Yuuki was hinting at. “First, I live in it, as do all my family and friends. Second, you've seen how I fight to protect my home, my country is no different. Third, am I not a strong supporter of Hiyuu's future monarchy? Don't we need a Kingdom for Hiyuu to rule?”

“And there it is,” Yuuki teased, “I hate to ask this of you, but will you find the monster and, at very least, make sure I have the chance to break the spell? You won't have to go alone, just explain the situation to Satoshi and he'll almost certainly join you.”

“Of course I would, but why don't you ask the army?” Zero questioned. “Wouldn't they normally deal with such things?”

“A wolf is stronger, faster, braver and dare I say smarter than the average man,” Yuuki answered, “Surely you've noticed the changes in yourself. When I was a kid I had very weak psychic abilities, now I'm the strongest Mage the kingdom has ever had. Hiyuu was merely average at the sword, until he too was blessed.”

“Satoshi came from a long line of failed inventors,” Zero remembered, “And I was never anything special before. Maybe you're right, maybe it is Lycaon's blessing. Or maybe he chose us, because we already had these abilities within us? Maybe you were always going to grow up to be a powerful Mage, Hiyuu was always going to be strong, Satoshi was always smart.”

“It sounds arrogant,” Yuuki reflected, “It's easy to say Lycaon gave me power, but to claim this came from just myself? I couldn't do that.”

“Perhaps.” Zero agreed, “I should get going. Do you have a way for me to track the monster?”

“Here,” Yuuki replied, handing Zero a charmed compass. “Just follow the needle, like the shoe it will lead you straight to your destination.”

 

Ichiro smelt the wolf before he even entered the shop, shocked to realise there were others in the city. Zero had mentioned a pack, how many were there? Was he even welcome in the shop at all? Yuuki had been wary of him in the temple and Ichiro understood why. He was the new wolf in town and had already made an advancement on a member of Yuuki's pack. He had been a fool to sleep with Zero, though he didn't regret it.

Cautiously he pushed the door open and was greeted by a pleasant enough man. Human, the wolf lay in the back of the shop. Perhaps it was for the best, he decided as he placed his broken watch on the counter and requested for the replacement battery it required. The friendly man confirmed that it was just the battery and began to change it with expert ease. They made small talk while he worked, though Ichiro's attention was trained on the back door of the shop.

“Thank you,” Ichiro said as he made the payment, noticing the smell of a second wolf in the air. Zero was here, he'd recognised that scent anywhere. Had the other entered through a back door? He hadn't been there before.

Quickly he made his way down the street, finding the back alley and waiting by the door, not entirely sure why. Was he that desperate to see Zero again? Why was the young wolf even here? In the back of the shop no less.

'Probably just friends,' Ichiro reassured himself, making the decision to leave just as something heavy fell over him. He panicked and tried to escape what appeared to be a net of thin steal strips, but for whatever reason the corners of the net wouldn't move from the ground.

Looking up he saw the wolf who had trapped him. An auburn haired man wearing a pleased smile. He was the shop owner, Satoshi, Ichiro realised. He had met this man before but had never realised he wasn't human.

“Ichiro!” Zero exclaimed, leaving the shop to see who had been trapped. “I told Satoshi it would be you, I smelt you in the shop, but he wouldn't listen. Why are you lurking in the alley?”

“I smelt you too. I guess I was waiting to see you,” Ichiro answered, feeling sheepish in his confession.

“That's sweet,” Zero said, with a soft smile. Clearly this man was infatuated with him, it made his almost stalking almost worth while.

“Is it?” Satoshi asked, “Why were you in the shop. Are you following him?”

“I just needed a battery, you can ask your assistant,” Ichiro argued.

“Just let him out, he's the priest!” Zero ordered. For a moment it looked like Satoshi wasn't going to listen, but then he was flipping a switch at the edge of one of the corners and the net began to lift.

“How does this even work anyway?” Ichiro found himself asking, curious despite himself.

“Electromagnets,” Was the one word answer from the other wolf. Ichiro had no idea what an electromagnet even was and had never heard of a magnet that could stick to stone, or so strongly. Even if their was metal below, how was the magnet deactivated by a single switch? He had so many questions, but didn't feel confident asking any of them.

“We're going to hunt a monster, do you want to come too?” Zero asked. “The more the merrier!”

“Zero!” Satoshi exclaimed, “Are you kidding me? You just blurt it out to him? What happened to confidentiality?”

“But he's one of us,” Zero said, his smile fading. “And a Priest.”

“That doesn't mean we can trust him,” Satoshi answered, glaring at both men now. “Not every man who gives himself to the Gods is good and pure. Have you not heard the stories?”

“I've never met a bad priest, even the ones who kicked me out were good.” Zero answered, “Ichiro certainly isn't one of the bad ones either. So, will you come Ichiro? If you can even fight, that is.”

“I'm trained in martial arts and can wield a quarter staff with ease,” Ichiro answered, “I can fight and I'll help you. It's not like we're going to be having that dinner is it?”

“Oh! I'm so sorry!” Zero apologised, “I knew I was forgetting something!”

 

Yuuki had been working all day, making sure all the preparations were ready for the possible attack. It frustrated him that he couldn't join Zero in his quest, yet he knew his place was here. He had to defend the Kingdom, it was his only real option.

Finally exhaustion crept over him and he had to accept their wasn't much more he could do that day. With a yawn he returned to his rooms and fell onto the bed, only having the energy to remove his shoes.

How late was it? He wondered as he stared out of the window at the moon and stars. He hadn't even noticed when it had gone dark, only that at some point it had. Shutting his eyes he tried to sleep, but his mind wasn't even half as exhausted as his body. After a few minutes he heard the door open in the outer room and smiled as he noted who had entered. Perhaps one of the guards had run a message to the prince, meaning Hiyuu had been waiting for him to return.

“You haven't even gotten undressed!” Hiyuu scolded. “Do I need to do everything for you?”

“I can sleep like this,” Yuuki muttered. “Or you can undress me. I don't care.”

“I'll help you,” Hiyuu whispered as he gently sat on the edge of the bed and helped Yuuki out of his clothes.

“Why are you here?” Yuuki asked, as Hiyuu finished undressing him.“Not that I ever mind.”

“I'm stressed out,” Hiyuu admitted, “If I could have loved her, none of this would have ever happened. Yet she's everything I don't want in a partner. So I've come to the man, who's the very opposite, like a fool. Why can't you be a girl Yuuki? Things would be infinitely easier.”

“This isn't your fault,” Yuuki scolded, pulling the prince against his naked body and holding him close. “You deserve a girl who makes you happy, but until then, you can always come to me. What can I do, to make you happy?”

“Nothing,” Hiyuu replied, slipping his hand over Yuuki's length and gently stroking the shaft with soft movements. “I just want to see your face when you're lost in bliss. You're right, this is addictive. I can't get enough of seeing you like that. If I could, I'd lock you in my rooms and neither of us would ever leave.”

“If I was a woman, I'd marry you in a heartbeat and you could do just that,” Yuuki promised, kissing Hiyuu as he let himself give in to the pleasure. Every moment like this was feeding the growing addiction inside both of them, he even wondered if he could go back now. They were burning themselves up from the inside out, trapped in this path of self destruction. He wouldn't have it any other way.

 

“There's no other way,” Satoshi concluded, having spent the last half hour looking over maps for a path around the mountains, “We're going to have to climb. A strong monster would most likely be living on the mountain side anyway.”

“It's so steep!” Zero complained, staring up at the rocky surface with frustration. Even grass struggled to grow here, peaking up in the cracks between rocks in small tufts, the only sign of life other than birds in the sky. Anything could be hidden up there.

“If we went as wolves, we'd have to leave our weapons,” Satoshi reminded him. “There's no choice, we need to climb.”

“Just think of it as a work out,” Ichiro teased. With yet more complaining Zero got up and began to lead the way to the mountain path, his dissatisfaction with the adventure perfectly clear. Satoshi knew he had been expecting glorious heroics, but so far nothing of the sort had presented itself to them. They'd travelled by train for a few stops, before the compass needle had turned and led them straight here. They hadn't even fought a single monster, though that was surely be soon to change.

The most challenging part so far, was getting on with Ichiro. The Priest was clearly all over Zero, blatantly breaking his chastity vows for all to see. He claimed that there was a loop hole for men, but Satoshi found the very idea to be dishonest. How could he trust Ichrio, when the other broke sacred vows without remorse?

He sensed the other was used to being in charge, which too concerned him. Their pack already hung on the balance of power between Hiyuu and Yuuki, adding another leader to the mix was only going to make things more difficult.

How could he make Ichiro walk alone? Satoshi wondered as he climbed the mountain. It was by far the worst thing he had gone through and he wouldn't wish it on others. This wolf would have to do something pretty terrible for him to wish that fate on him. Yet was there any other options?

“Are you all right?” Zero whispered, as they allowed Ichiro to break ahead a little. “You've been quiet.”

“Just thinking,” Satoshi reassured him, “I'm fine.”

“Good,” Zero replied with a grin. At least one man was happy with the situation, Satoshi reflected. Zero had no doubts that Ichiro would fit right in. If only he had the other wolves confidence.

 


	12. The Tower

Yuuki felt his defences activate by a sudden drain on his magic. The foreign army had reached the edge of the city. Wasting no time he hurried up to one of the towers and looked through the telescope at the top. He could see them, at the bottom of the hill testing his wards. It was time to earn his keep. He willed his magic into the barrier, charged by energy crystals throughout the perimeter.

“Yuuki, what is it?” Hiyuu asked, having run up to the tower at the Mage's heals.

“Someone tried to enter the city with ill intent to the Kingdom,” Yuuki answered. Ignoring all other questions as he fought the magic of the enemy Mage trying to break down his defences. He smirked as he realised how easy it was to keep this army back. They would tire long before he could. He just had to stay focused.

“Do you need my help?” A boy's voice asked, Ryuhei, his apprentice and friend. He was the only other person in the castle who knew how to activate the magic defences.

“Their Mage is weak, barely stronger than you and you're only half through your training,” Yuuki answered.

“The Prince asked me to join you,” Ryuhei answered, taking Yuuki's hand and offering his power.

“Hiyuu left?” Yuuki asked, glancing behind him to see it was so. He must have been fighting the Mage for far longer than he had thought, time often got lost in a Mage's battle.

“I passed him as he went to report to his father,” The Apprentice answered.

“There's no need to look so worried,” Yuuki reassured the teenager beside him, “The palace is well defended and we're not even officially at war quite yet. First a peace talk will be held.”

“Oh, he's given up already!” Ryuhei exclaimed.

“Of course,” Yuuki agreed, smiling at the man beside him, “Like I said, they're not at war yet. They won't waste resources.”

 

“If I prayed to Hermes, would he make this path easier to walk?” Zero whined as he stared up the mountain they had been climbing for the last two days. The top was in sight, just another day away, but he had thought that the day before and been wrong.

“Hermes doesn't make the roads,” Ichiro corrected, “Only protects those who use them.”

“Hephaestus then?” Zero whined, “He could make something to take us straight to the top.”

The Gods aren't there to make life easy,” Ichiro scolded, “Quite the opposite, they like to test us.”

“Stupid Gods,” Zero muttered, quickly offering up his apologies to any God who might be listening.

“Why don't we just have a rest?” Satoshi offered, sensing trouble in paradise was brewing. It wasn't hard to see how annoyed Ichiro was getting with Zero's constant whining. “Look, those rocks up there look like a good place to sit for a short while.”

“We'll rest,” Ichiro declared, striding ahead of his friends. Satoshi could hardly blame him, if he heard one more complaint from Zero he might just do the same.

“I bet Yuuki and Hiyuu are sat in the throne room, laughing and joking with the King,” Zero muttered. “This entire quest in vain.”

“No quest to defeat a monster is in vain,” Satoshi reminded him, increasing his stride and leaving Zero behind. Things were tough on the mountain without real shelter and not even a moment to himself. Between Zero's whining and Ichiro's constant insistence that this was all a test of the God's he was ready to scream. Forget both of them, he should just finish the quest alone.

 

“There's a tower up here!” Ichiro exclaimed in shock. He was standing on the edge of a sharp rise that dipped down on the other side hiding what lay beyond from view. It was a strange place to build anything, Satoshi thought, but as he joined Ichiro he saw that there really was a tower.

It wasn't too high, maybe five stories at best and seemed to serve no purpose. Even from the top you couldn't see much around and what was there to see anyway? Rocks, dirt and brambles mainly. Not even a stream to provide water to any inhabitants.

“Who would build this?” Satoshi asked, placing his heavy bag down as he went to explore the tower. Behind him he heard Zero catch up, suddenly too excited to remember his exhausted misery.

“Someone who likes beautiful things!” Zero exclaimed. “It's gorgeous, see the glass tiles on the roof?”

“It looks like a penis,” Satoshi muttered, but his friends refused to see it. Out numbered he admitted the tower was beautiful. It was enough to please the others, but something about the place didn't feel right.

Leaving his friends to rest, he walked around the tower, stopping in shock to realise the whole structure had just one window. It was right near the top and completely meaningless when the tower didn't have a single door.

“Who's down there?” A girl's voice called. She sounded young and frightened.

“My name is Satoshi,” He answered, stepping back a little so he could see the girl watching him from above. She was young, maybe fourteen at best and pale from a lack of sunlight. How long had she been up there, Satoshi wondered as the girl leant over the window frame, revealing the length of her long hair. Surely she must struggle not to step on it.

“Rapunzel,” The girl answered. “I'm not supposed to talk to strangers.”

“What harm can I do?” Satoshi asked, “When you're up there and I'm down here?”

“Who are your friends?” Rapunzel asked, growing alarmed and backing up into the room. Without turning Satoshi knew it was only Zero and Ichiro behind him, and he called up to tell her that. “Please, you need to go. If she finds out you're here, we're all in trouble. You can't save me anyway. No one can climb this tower.”

“Who is she?” Satoshi asked, but Rapunzel refused to answer.

“She's right, even the God's can't help us get up there,” Ichiro warned. Again with the God's, Satoshi thought. The only God who had ever helped him was Lycaon, who wasn't a God at all. Where were the God's when Zero needed them?

“But we can't leave her,” Zero complained, “There must be a way. We just have to find the door.”

“There is none,” Satoshi answered.

“Maybe it's underground?” Zero asked. “There has to be a trapdoor.”

“There's no door,” Rapnuzel called down, but that didn't stop Zero from looking. Rolling his eyes Ichiro returned to their things, clearly finding the whole thing hopeless.

“How do you get food?” Satoshi asked her. “You're clearly not starving.”

“She brings it to me,” Rapunzel answered, “The monster that keeps me prisoner.”

“The monster can fly,” Satoshi realised. With a sigh he stared up at the window some more, reflecting on the the lattice work high above. If he could get a rope through there, surely he could climb up?

Fetching his crossbow and a rope he wound the rope around one end and took the shot. It took three tries, but he soon had a rope looped through the hole. Smiling he tested the rope could hold his strength and began the long climb. He was going to save this child, really it would be easy.

He reached the top quickly and climbed in through the window. The girl on the other side stared at him in surprise and gave a smile that became a snarl. The girl wasn't human, he'd been a fool!

“Stupid wolf, you have freed me at last!” Rapunzel declared as he body twisted into the form of a snake. She spat poison straight at him, blinding Satoshi as she slithered away. With a cry Satoshi tried to clear his vision, sensing the monster moving away from him. She was escaping he realised, leaving him trapped in her place.

“It was a trap!” He called out, hoping his friends could hear. “Rapunzel is a monster. Watch out, she'll blind you too!”

 

Yuuki was blind, or at least he felt that way as he stared through the telescope trying to spot the Estaian Mage. He was out there somewhere, or she was. Why had he ignored his studies? He was so well versed in magic that he had never bothered to check out the competition. Peace had idled his brain, dulled his wits, left him feeling like a helpless child.

“Maybe he's hidden himself?” Hiyuu suggested, as he stood beside Yuuki at the top of the tower. “It's so far away that it's dulling your magical senses.”

“We need to get closer,” Yuuki declared, “Or at least I do.”

“Like I wouldn't come with you?” Hiyuu asked.

“I shouldn't ask, you're the Prince, it's too dangerous,” Yuuki protested but Hiyuu was already heading down the stairs. Knowing that once Hiyuu made up his mind, there was no stopping him, Yuuki followed.

“Do you want to use a glamour?” Hiyuu asked, referring to the magic that could change a man's features.

“No point, the other mage would see right through it,” Yuuki replied. “Let's just walk along the top of the outer city walls. We'll be spotted no matter what we do, best not to be considered to be sneaking around.”

“I suppose you're right,” Hiyuu agreed. Following The Mage out of the castle and through the town. It was terrible to see the unhappy faces of the town's people, but what could he do? They couldn't wake the Princess and so they couldn't return her to her family.

They reached the city walls without issue and the guards who guarded the steps upwards simply stood aside at their presence. It was easy travelling the city as a prince, especially when the King was for the most part well liked. Only the poor suffered under the rule of The King, and more from inaction than anything done to them.

“The army has gathered over there,” Yuuki noted, making his way towards them, intent in identifying the other mage. Following him, Hiyuu looked over the army silently praying his friends could find and defeat the monster in time. This war was pointless and needed to be stopped as soon as possible. If only he had joined his friends on their quest.

He turned towards the city as he heard a pleasured moan, finding from this position he could see straight through the window of a brothel. They really should have closed the curtains, Hiyuu reflected continuing to watch only when he realised that it was two men in the room.

Ahead of him Yuuki spotted the man he was looking for, an older mage of around fifty or so. Their eyes met in a silent conversation, both knowing Yuuki was the stronger power. Should he talk to this man? He turned to ask Hiyuu, only to find the other watching something in the city. Surprised he followed the other's gaze and found himself equally enthralled. Was this the pleasure of anal sex? If only Hiyuu would let him do that to him.

“I've found him,” Yuuki informed the prince. “Should I go down and talk?”

“Huh?” Hiyuu asked, startled, “Oh right, perhaps. If you think it would be safe to do so?”

“It should be, under the banner of peace,” Yuuki reassured him, adding in a whisper, “I could make you feel that way you know.”

“You know where I stand on the matter,” Hiyuu retorted, tearing his gaze away and following the other to the gates of the city. Staying in the city he watched, with some concern, as Yuuki approached the enemy army and entered a tent with the king, a couple of warriors and the mage. His father had already tried to talk peace, with no success, but perhaps Yuuki would have more luck.

As he waited he thought about what he had seen and what Yuuki had offered. He'd never considered it could be so pleasurable to both participants, never mind that someone might pay another to enter them in such a way. He almost wanted to try it with Yuuki and it was only concern for his own pride that kept his mouth shut.

Why was he thinking of such things right now? He was literally standing mere meters away from a hostile army. War was on the horizon and now was not the time to think about pleasure. Offering a silent prayer to his friends, Hiyuu waited, growing increasingly anxious for his friend. How long were these talks going to take? How long until Yuuki could return to him?

'Please let him be all right', Hiyuu prayed, unable to decide which god he was even praying too.

 


	13. An Offering of Prayer

Ichiro heard Satoshi's warning just as the girl was descending down the rope. It took him a moment to figure out the threat and another to prepare his staff. In his delay, Zero had got there first. With sharp wolf fangs he lunged for Rapunzel's neck, only to have a snake slip through his paws. Startled Zero howled. No not startled, he'd been bitten Ichiro realised as the wolf fell to the floor. Just him and the girl then and she was already slipping away.

“God's help me,” He exclaimed, rushing after the snake and landing a hit with his staff. The large snake twisted towards him, spitting poison that almost hit his eyes. As he was wiping his face, the snake was slithering away. He couldn't allow her to escape. He needed her venom to cure his friends!

He ran after her, unable to keep up as she slipped through gaps in the rocks that he had to run around. His heart cried out to the God's to help him once again. He couldn't lose his friends, not here, not now!

Suddenly the snake lunged for his neck. It was game over, he was dead, just like Zero and quite likely Satoshi too. It wasn't supposed to end like this. He was too young, he had so much to live for. What good was a life dedicated to the God's, if they couldn't help him now? Perhaps Zero was right. The God's didn't help, why pray to them at all?

“What a scandalous thing to think!” A woman scolded him. Opening his eyes, having no idea when he even closed them, he saw the net over the snake monster before him. The monster was dissolving into dust before his eyes, this Goddess has killed it to save him.

“I'm sorry for my doubts,” Ichiro apologised, bowing all the way to the floor. The Goddess was dressed in white leather and carried a hunting bow on her back like Artemis might. She was not Artemis, though they were similar at first glance. He recognised her face from the statue in the temple, a perfect representation of her divinity. Or perhaps she had taken on the features of someone he would recognise, the gods could do that. “Lady Britomartis, I owe you my life.”

“You owe me three,” The Goddess of the mountains corrected. “But I expect no debt from you, my dear Priest. Offer up your prayers, as you have always done and fail not to respect all of the Gods. Your faith has been rewarded.”

“I can't thank you enough,” Ichiro informed the Goddess, who was already fading away.

“My net has one more use, you know how to use it,” Britomartis warned him, moments before she vanished.

Returning to his feet, Ichiro picked up the net that had defeated the monster without trouble. He'd heard the stories of heroes from the past who were saved by a single visit of a divine being. Saved from death, but only once, such as Britomartis had done for him. The Gods would never appear to him again but he didn't care. The one encounter had been enough.

Spotting a glass vile and knowing it was filled with the antidote, he slipped it into his pocket and returned to his friends. He'd have to explain everything to them, but not now. Would they even believe him? Gently he encouraged Zero to human form and helped him drink the antidote before staring up at the window. It was so high, and he feared heights, but he knew he had no choice. At very least he needed to check if Satoshi was still alive up there.

He attached the net a little above the floor and began the climb up the tower. Satoshi had made it look easy but his fear froze him twice. Finally he made it and slipped through the tower window to find Satoshi walking around the tower room with his hand pressed against the wall and the other out in front. He was blinded then, Ichiro could only hope it was temporary.

“Who's there?” Satoshi called, with fear in his voice.

“It's just me,” Ichiro reassured him, “Zero's being poisoned but the monster is dead now and I've given him the antidote. It should work in time.”

“I can't see,” Satoshi admitted, as if it hadn't been obvious.

“It'll wear of in time,” Ichiro reassured him, though he was only guessing. “Here, take my water and wash your eyes.”

“Thank you,” Satoshi replied, doing just that. He blinked a few times, his eyes blood shot but his fear had turned to relief. “It's blurry, but I can see a little. We need to get out of here. Rapunzel was being kept here by another monster. We don't want to be around when the monster returns.”

“I don't think Zero will be able to travel far,” Ichiro worried. Taking Satoshi's arm he led the other to the window. “We need to jump.”

“We'll break our legs, or necks!” Satoshi exclaimed, even as Ichiro was forcing him outside. They fell into the safety net below, which broke their fall before dissolving away. That was Satoshi rescued, now to get Zero and all of their stuff somewhere safe before the monster returned to check on its captive.

 

In all honesty, Hiyuu was glad to see the enemy mage leave. After Yuuki's meeting, the enemy had been invited into the castle to study the Princess himself. He gave no indication that he believed their story, acting cold and hostile the entire time he was around. When he left, the entire castle was relieved.

“Do you think it worked?” Hiyuu asked, as they went to attend the council meeting.

“No,” Yuuki answered, “He's hungry for war. He has no intentions of stopping this. If anything, he's the reason that army is out there.”

“That's a shame,” Hiyuu admitted, staying mostly silent as Yuuki elaborated his theory in front of the council members. What could he say or do to make things better? Nothing, except offer prayers to the Gods that they were kept safe.

He attended the temple after the meeting, not at all surprised when others joined him. Now was a time for prayers, like no other. He made his way through the rooms, leaving prayers at any God he believed could help him. He lingered longest by the Goddess's Nike and Tyche, knowing he needed their blessing now more than ever.

“Are you done?” Yuuki asked, having prayed only to Hecate. Hiyuu supposed he needed her magical strength more than ever, especially when facing another of her disciples.

“For now,” Hiyuu agreed, following Yuuki out of the room. “You know Hecate won't get involved right? She's not one for taking sides in magical disputes.”

“Like Nike will automatically choose our victory over there's?” Yuuki questioned. “We pray so that the God's are not angered and turn against us.”

“I guess you're right,” Hiyuu said, feeling doubtful.

 

“So,” Yuuki began, making sure the bedroom door was firmly locked behind them, “We should probably discuss your voyeurism on the wall.”

“It wasn't voyeurism, just idle curiosity,” Hiyuu corrected. “That man paid to be used like that! Paid for it. Can you imagine?”

“From the way he enjoyed it, I can totally see why he paid,” Yuuki answered. “There's only way to find out if it feels so good. Would you let me try?”

“You know my answer is no,” Hiyuu retorted. “Don't push it.”

“Shame,” Yuuki complained, but he made no efforts to convince his friend to go further than he was comfortable with. “Perhaps I should pay for it. A pretty young man, willing to let me do anything to him.”

“You wouldn't,” Hiyuu answered. “You'd feel guilty and come running back here in shame.”

“And you'd do better?” Yuuki teased, “A romantic man like you, wouldn't make it through the front door.”

“I'd pay two men and watch,” Hiyuu retorted, “If I was to do such a thing.”

“Which you're not, proving my point,” Yuuki answered.

“Like you're heading to a brothel right now?” Hiyuu retorted.

“As a matter of fact, I am,” Yuuki answered, forcing a small coin into Hiyuu's hand and placing his lips on the other. Feeling the weight and size, Hiyuu deduced this was a 1 yen piece, practically worthless. So that was what Yuuki thought he was worth? He wasn't tolerating such things.

“You're not getting away with this!” Hiyuu exclaimed, pushing his laughing lover down hard onto the bed. With a smile he crawled over the other, catching his lips beneath his own. Yuuki was getting cocky, acting like he owned the prince and it was time Hiyuu put him right back in his place.

 

“You expect me to believe a Goddess saved us?” Satoshi demanded, his eyes hurting and his vision still blury, but at least he could see. He'd been led here almost blind, supporting Zero with Ichiro's help the whole way. He owed the priest his life, but he was sick and tired of hearing about the Gods.

“I saw her,” Zero spoke up, still very pale but regaining his strength little by little. “A woman that seemed to glow. I thought I was hallucinating from the poison, but that's what I saw.”

“The God's don't help mere mortals,” Satoshi protested. “It's just something from old fables. The hero, on an epic heroic quest, reaches the point of death and some God or other appears to give him a second chance.”

“She saved my life, cured Zero and helped me rescue you,” Ichiro answered, “Believe me or not, I wouldn't risk not honouring her statue at the next temple we find.”

“I'll honour her,” Satoshi relented. He didn't entirely believe Ichiro but the net had come from somewhere.

“Quiet!” Zero warned, pointing out of the small rock formation where they were resting. Taking in the warning Satoshi followed the other's gaze, having to rub his damaged eyes at the sight. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, monsters simply didn't grow to that size. At least not the more urban ones.

“A dragon,” Ichiro whispered, as the monster approached the tower. It shrunk as it grew closer, slipping through the window with ease, though before it had been over twice the size of the entire tower. A moment later there was a howl of rage and the tower fell to pieces around the large, angry, monster. With powerful strokes of it's wings the dragon soared into the sky, circling the area looking for what had been lost. Eventually it gave in and flew up the mountain, powerful wings soaring it to the top in moments.

“That's it then,” Satoshi deduced, “The monster we're here to slay. You have any more Gods up your sleeve? We're going to need them all.”

“No Gods,” Ichiro retorted, “But perhaps if you found some faith you might find one of your own.”

“Perhaps I might,” Satoshi agreed, sharing a smile with the Priest. He'd been wrong about the other, too quick to judge. If dragons existed then surely the Gods must to. He no longer wanted to live in a world without them.

 

The sounds of alarms woke Yuuki from his slumber and with confusion he sat up, taking a moment to recognise Hiyuu's rooms. He'd fallen asleep here, that wasn't good.

“Morning,” Hiyuu muttered, climbing naked out of the bed and rushing to get dressed. With nothing else to wear, Yuuki stole a pair of trousers from the prince and paired them with some of his own clothes from the floor. It wasn't obvious he was in Hiyuu's clothes, or that he had spent the whole night here.

“It's a war council,” Yuuki deduced as the pair made for the door. The guard gave them a look as they passed but he didn't waste time thinking about it. Let the guard think what he wanted, now wasn't the time to discuss anything.

They were the last to enter the council chambers, barely noticed as the men argued over what should be done. He took his seat, two down from Hiyuu, and did his best to catch up. The enemy had declared war and were laying siege on the city, three days earlier than they had originally stated.

“How much food does the city have in the stores?” The councillor of education asked, growing grim when it was deduced that they had a month at best. The city wasn't ready for a siege, they'd had no real time to prepare.

“Forget us, how long until they attack those on the outside?” Hiyuu demanded over the noise, the first to voice such a concern. proud of the Prince, who was showing more compassion than any man here, Yuuki wondered what could be done about those outside. Would they arm forces and take down their enemies, or end up as victims? With all his power, there was nothing he could do for those outside. He couldn't help the people and he couldn't help his friends. In silence, he offered up his prayers to the Gods once again.

 

 **Author's Note:** Britomartis was originally a Goddess from Crete, before being accepted into the ancient Greek religion. She is the maiden Goddess of the mountains, hunting and nets.

 

Nike: Goddess of victory.

Tyche: Goddess of luck.

 

 


	14. The Dragon

The woman was sat on a rock, a sweet smile on her lips as she watched the three men approach. She was elegantly dressed in the same shade of black as her long hair, a shade that contrasted well with her pale skin and violet eyes. Her very presence here, at the top of the mountain with no man made structures for miles around, was almost impossible. Where were her supplies, and who climbed a mountain in stiletto heels? A monster in human form, Zero concluded. Was this woman the dragon they had seen before?

“Imagine meeting such handsome men, all the way up here!” The woman exclaimed, “Here I was, thinking I was all alone.”

“And what exactly are you doing up here?” Zero asked, before either of his companions could ask first. This was his quest, so it was his duty to challenge this powerful foe.

“I live up here of course,” The woman answered, her piercing eyes studying the three men. “There really is no need to be so rude.”

“He didn't mean to be,” Ichiro reassured her. “We're just surprised to find anyone up here.”

“So? You didn't come here to seek my council?” The woman asked, “Why then have you climbed all the way up my mountain?”

“Can I ask who you are?” Zero asked, half expecting the woman to get mad at him again. For a moment she did look annoyed, but her features settled back to their former calm and elegant grace.

“Surely you have heard of the dragon who lives in the mountain?” She asked, “I am that dragon, I am Malificent.”

“So you admit it, you're the monster?” Satoshi asked, this time truly angering her.

“A dragon is not a monster!” She snapped, approaching him with fiery anger in her amethyst eyes. “Quite the opposite. Did you not wonder why you faced no strong enemies on your way up here?”

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend,” Satoshi apologised. “I've just never met a dragon before.”

“Perhaps I will allow you to earn your forgiveness,” Malificent decided. “You shall answer my questions of the human world, then perhaps I will even consider helping you on this quest of yours.”

 

Hiyuu placed Yuuki down on his bed, concerned by The Mage's sudden collapse. He had been worried that this was a magical attack, but it had quickly been revealed that it was nothing more than a standard sleeping potion. There was a traitor inside of the castle, but who?

“Your highness,” A servant warned, “They've breached the city walls.”

“What? How?” Hiyuu demanded, ordering the servant to care for Yuuki and rushing to his own rooms to retrieve his armour. He dressed quickly, with the help of the nearest servant he could find, and rushed to join the army outside.

“There you are,” His father greeted him from atop his horse. He'd been wearing his armour since the moment the war was declared, clearly having less faith in his mage than Hiyuu had.

“Do you know how they broke the barrier?” Hiyuu asked, watching the King's men assemble in ordered rows in strategic positions. From the top of the palace steps he had a clear view of a lot of the city.

“Both The Mage and his apprentice have been put to sleep,” The King answered, “There's a few spell casters on our side, but none with real power.”

“Did we find the traitor?” Hiyuu asked.

“There was no traitor, we already had the enemy within our walls.” The King answered, not finishing the conversation as he rode down the steps to give orders to the army below. Growing pale Hiyuu realised exactly who the King was referring to. Rosaline's handmaidens had never left the palace, of course they wouldn't be on their side. They'd all been too busy discussing those outside the gates that they had forgotten those within.

Noting a weak point in the city defences with a need for some organisation, he hurried over and gave orders to the men who had taken up position there. They formed ranks quickly, the trained soldiers at front, the volunteers at the back and himself in the middle.

“Hold your position,” Hiyuu ordered, “Don't try to push them back, just don't let them enter the city further. This is the place for strength and discipline, not heroics. Understand?”

“Yes, Your Highness!” The men called back. Satisfied with the response, Hiyuu gave the orders for the archers on the roof tops to open fire on the approaching troops. The war had begun in earnest, but he was ready for whatever the enemy may bring.

 

Satoshi watched Malificent, warier than his friends on her intentions. She had reassured them that she wasn't a monster, but wasn't that what a monster would say? A weak one certainly, but Malificent was anything but weak. She was powerful and strong, clever and charismatic. It was a lethal combination.

They'd been taking to her for what must have been hours, and it was only now that she seemed satisfied with the response. It was taking too much time, Satoshi worried. What was happening in the city, were they already to late? He hoped not, for everyone's sake.

“Will you help us now?” Zero asked, “We've told you everything.”

“Very well,” Malificent answered. “The monster that you seek, has already been slain.”

“It has?” Zero asked, unsure by the response.

“If you haven't lied to me, on the fate of the monster in the tower.” Malificent answered. “Rapunzel is dead and the spell will be lifting. What her plan was, I cannot answer. She was not my captive for long.”

“Why didn't you just kill her?” Satoshi asked. “Why keep a monster alive?”

“To kill a monster is pointless, they will always return,” Malificent answered, “To truly defeat them, you must break a monster's hold on the earth. You have stolen this opportunity from me and so I will help you no more. Descend from my mountain, you are no longer welcome here.”

“We didn't know,” Zero apologised, but the dragon was no longer interested in talking to them. Quietly they began to walk back down the mountain, waiting to be out of earshot to speak.

“Do you think that she was telling the truth?” Ichiro asked, voicing Satoshi's concerns. “The compass still points up here.”

“You think we should go back and kill her?” Zero asked, “She didn't fear us one bit. If we fought, we'd be killed.”

“Maybe there's another monster up there?” Satoshi suggested, taking the compass from Ichiro which really was pointing to the top of the mountain. As he glanced back he saw the dragon take to the sky, flying in a vast circle above them, a warning that they should continue to walk away.

“Look, the compass hasn't moved,” Zero noted. “It's pointing North, isn't it? Just like a compass is supposed to. Maybe it was Rapunzel the whole time! We've come all the way up here, for nothing.”

“Let's hope so,” Satoshi answered, “Because right now, we have no choice but to go back down.”

 

His troops had broken into chaos, but so had the enemy Hiyuu noted as he fended of a soldier who had tried to attack him directly. This was pure insanity and he couldn't even tell who was winning.

“What a mess,” A familiar man complained, his burning whip forcing back the enemy enough that their troops were able to regroup.

“Well if you would sleep when we needed you,” Hiyuu retorted. With Yuuki's help he was able to regain order, and even march the troops further down the street towards the large open space at the centre of the city.

It was there where he saw how hopeless this all was. The enemy had the upper hand it seemed, even with Yuuki's help this battle was lost. His father, The King, was on the verge of admitting defeat. He could see it in the older man's eyes.

They moved towards the King, joining the two armies together and at least holding their position. How many men had given their lives here today? How many more would have to die? It was a horrible mess, but would it really be better if the kingdom surrendered?

Suddenly the enemy stopped fighting, they were watching something behind him. Knowing better, but doing so anyway, Hiyuu glanced behind him and lowered his weapon. The war was over, without a victory from either side.

The troops parted for the white horse, the sounds of war growing silent as the woman made her way through the battle field. For the first time since he had met her, Hiyuu truly believed Roseline was the most beautiful woman in the world.

 

Hiyuu hadn't even realised he was bleeding until his armour was removed. Luckily it was a shallow wound, and had been bandaged up quickly. A lot of the soldiers looked exhausted, but he didn't feel tired at all. Quite the opposite in fact.

“Yuuki, come with me,” Hiyuu ordered, quickly leading the other to his room. The Mage clearly had the same intentions, because as soon as the door was locked their lips met in a passionate kiss. He was so relieved that the other was all right, so relieved that nothing had happened to either of them on the battle field.

“When I woke up and heard what was happening, I was so worried about you.” Yuuki said, as clothes fell to the floor around them. “I should have gone straight to the King, instead I went to you.”

“When you collapsed, I thought you were going to die,” Hiyuu confessed. “I couldn't bare the thought of losing you. This whole quest for a woman is always going to be fruitless. I know now, the only one I want is you.”

“Hiyuu, you can't say that. You can't even think it,” Yuuki warned, but he did nothing to hold back the Prince's advances. Hiyuu's words were exactly what he had always wanted to hear.

“Father won't have learnt from this mess,” Hiyuu explained, as Yuuki lay him down on the bed. “He'll try to find another Princess, another girl I can't love in the way he wants.”

“So what do you want to do?” Yuuki asked, moving his tongue over Hiyuu's aroused nipple. “You know you have to marry a woman.”

“I want you to stop me thinking of any such thoughts. Right now, the world is just you and me.” Hiyuu warned. “In the morning, I will propose to father that I will travel to the Silver Islands to meet with Veronica, and I will convince him to let you come with me. He will believe that I am trying to make things work with her. In reality, I'll be buying time to figure out how things will work with you.”

“Half that plan is genius,” Yuuki decided, “The rest, not so much.”

“Shut up and make me happy!” Hiyuu complained. With a look, Yuuki moved down the bed and moved his mouth down Hiyuu's hard length. He was honoured by Hiyuu's words and wanted to believe them, but knew Hiyuu was not being reasonable right now. This love couldn't work, it was forbidden, if only because Hiyuu was a prince. A better man would walk away, instead he continued, quickly filling the room with the prince's moans. For better or worse, they had fallen together and Yuuki could no longer see a way out.

 


	15. The Open Sea

“Why aren't we going through Port Leon?” Zero asked. “That's the quickest way, isn't it?” His focus was so intent on the map, that he missed the wary look between his two companions.

“We're going on the scenic route,” Yuuki answered, his gaze on Hiyuu as he talked.

“But that would be through Port Leon!” Zero protested. “We're going the long way, for no good reason!”

“Is this a problem?” Hiyuu asked gently, “Maybe we just want longer out of the palace?”

“He was supposed to meet us there,” Zero confessed. “He's already on the way.”

“Ichiro,” Yuuki said, with a sigh, “You invited him along, despite my orders not to?”

“He's going on a religious pilgrimage,” Zero protested, “It just happens he's heading in the same direction.”

“Of course it does, just a coincidence,” Hiyuu agreed. “And when we just happen to run into him, well it would only be polite to invite him along. Except, we're not going through Port Leon.”

“But why not!?” Zero protested. Frowning at his friends as they shared a secret look. “What are you hiding from me? Are we still at war? I thought that ended weeks ago!”

“We're not hiding anything,” Yuuki reassured him.

“No, we should tell him. Is he not our pack brother?” Hiyuu asked Yuuki, who gave a reluctant acknowledgement. “Port Leon is where we almost died.”

“Oh,” Zero replied, “I'm sorry, no wonder you don't want to go there.”

“I'm not scared of what happened there,” Hiyuu answered, “Only that she might still be around.”

“Can I ask, what did happen?” Zero prompted. “Am I not your pack brother?”

“You don't have to tell him,” Yuuki reassured Hiyuu, “Don't let him pressurise you into sharing.”

“I'm OK sharing, if you are?” Hiyuu asked, once again getting confirmation from Yuuki. “I was twelve when it happened. I was travelling with my family to The Silver Islands. As you know the only way to get there is by boat and those waters are full of mermaids. Usually they're harmless, but not always. There was one in particular, a red haired beauty of around my age, who seemed to have taken a liking to me. Before anyone knew what had happened, I had been dragged beneath the waves.”

“You drowned?” Zero guessed.

“No,” Yuuki corrected, “He wasn't far from shore and a young boy saw him and saved him.”

“That was you?” Zero realised. “But then what happened?”

“She never gave up hunting me, every time the ship tried to set sail, she would attack,” Hiyuu answered, “In the end I stayed on shore with my Mother while my family carried on without us. My Mother liked the sea, despite everything, and decided to stay a few nights before going home. One night I slipped out of the hotel and found the boy who saved me. We were only playing at the water's edge, but the mermaid was there so we ran and hid in a cave up shore where she couldn't enter. Perhaps she got bored, I never knew, because there was an earthquake that trapped us deep inside. We were both injured, both close to death, but then Lycaon came and saved us both.”

“She caused the cave in, it was no earthquake,” Yuuki protested.

“We don't know that,” Hiyuu argued. “She just wanted to claim me, why did she want us to die?”

“When a person loves a man and can't have him. They can often take drastic measures.” Yuuki answered.

“Does it matter?” Zero asked, “Either way I can see why you won't go to Port Leon.”

“But Ichiro will be waiting for you there,” Hiyuu reminded him, “So we will go. I guess I'll hide within a cabin on the ship. In case she's still there and recognises me.”

“I told him not to invite Ichiro!” Yuuki protested, but the argument was already over. Hiyuu had made up his mind, and that was that.

 

Yuuki prowled the water's edge, casting out his senses as he looked for a familiar aura of death. Hiyuu was a fool for coming to Port Leon, but he was an even bigger fool for allowing it. What if the mermaid was here? They said once a mermaid set her sights on a man, she would never give up.

The scent of wolf made him turn around and forget his fruitless search. Zero loved this wolf, the other's tolerated him but he had never grown warm to Ichiro. He hated that once again he had mistaken another as human, when they were not. What good was he as Hiyuu's guardian, when he could not even spot a wolf he had talked to almost every day?

“What are you searching for?” Ichiro asked. So Zero hadn't shared Hiyuu's story, at least he had listened this time.

“Mermaids,” He answered. “I heard they lurk around these shores.”

“Yes, but far out. They rarely come so close,” Ichiro reminded him. If he was right, then they would have never been stuck in that cave.

“One did once, long ago,” Yuuki answered. “Did you know that this is my home town? Where I was born?”

“You're looking for a lost love?” Ichiro teased. “I doubt you'll find your partner in the sea.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” Yuuki demanded, but Ichiro only smiled. Did he know how much he loved their prince? It was possible, or maybe Zero had shared the truth with him. He had gently come out to the boy before they left, needing someone to talk to. No, it hadn't been so much for him as it was to prevent Zero finding out by accident. Surprisingly the confession hadn't broken Zero's heart, perhaps he really had moved onto Ichiro? If that was the case, shouldn't he be supporting their love?

“Nothing,” Ichiro answered, walking besides Yuuki up the beach. “You know, wolves don't have an Alpha in nature. That perspective is wrong.”

“Is it now?” Yuuki asked warily. What was Ichiro's game? Surely he was planning something.

“The pack is a family, a mother and father and their children, perhaps of several litters,” Ichiro answered. “My point being, that wolves are used to having two leaders, but not three. I wouldn't dare infringe on the pack structure you have. I'm happy to be lead by you and the prince. I just wanted you to know that. I only want Zero's love.”

“I suppose that's true,” Yuuki answered, “I have been cold to you, haven't I? If it helps, I've always been that way to others. I was nothing before I met Hiyuu, now my life is dedicated to protecting him. Keeping those who may harm him well away.”

“I'm not one of those people,” Ichiro reassured him.

“No, perhaps not,” Yuuki answered, finally spotting the red haired mermaid he had been looking for, “But she is.”

 

Hiyuu was hanging out with Satoshi and Zero at a bar when Yuuki stormed into the room. He knew from his expression that the mermaid had been spotted, but kept his composure despite his fear. This mermaid had almost killed him twice, would she try again?

“She's here,” Yuuki announced quietly, not wanting to draw attention to the group. “Older, but definitely her. She saw me, which means she'll at least suspect you're with me.”

“We should go up shore,” Ichiro advised. “Somewhere she won't expect us to cross.”

“No, she'll follow,” Hiyuu said confidently. “Somehow, she always finds a way to find me.”

“So what?” Yuuki asked, “We give up visiting The Silver Islands?”

“I say we face her,” Hiyuu suggested. “Or you do. You have magic now. If she tries to hurt me, I have faith that you will protect me.”

“I can help too,” Satoshi offered. “Ichiro and I are quite good with nets.”

“We're professional net artists,” Ichiro agreed, sharing a look with Satoshi that was lost on the prince. Clearly they were talking about a shared memory, or two, but now wasn't the time for such questions.

“This is crazy,” Yuuki complained, but once again he had been out numbered. “Fine, we go but if we all end up dead, don't come crying to me!”

 

Hiyuu sat in the communal dining area of the ship, feeling more than a little bit bored. Yuuki and Satoshi had been on deck from the start, protecting him from any potential harm the mermaid may cause. It was such a nice day though, and so humid inside, that both Ichiro and Zero had made excuses to go outside, or perhaps to their shared cabin. Really it made no difference, he was still here alone without much to do. He'd go on deck, despite the warnings, if he was a foolish man.

With a quiet sigh he thought over his plans for the future he wanted with Yuuki. How could he make this work, when he was to be king and needs a queen? The obvious answer would to not be king, but his father would not allow that and beside, it broke all his promises to Yuuki that one day he would make the kingdom a fairer place. Yuuki would never forgive him for that betrayal of trust, but keeping the trust seemed to also break them apart.

Was he even making the right choice? He couldn't give Yuuki what he wanted, he couldn't face that humiliation. Some men may pay others to violate them, he was not one of them. He knew Yuuki well enough that once the other set his mind on something, nothing would satisfy him until he got his wish. Yuuki wanted anal sex and one day, if he did not give in, Yuuki would surely find another. Right?

The whole situation was impossible and thinking about it was only making it worse. He was more than glad when the two girls asked to sit down with him. They both seemed to have feelings for him, but he didn't mind their flirting. He just wanted someone to talk to.

 

Yuuki had been too busy focusing out to sea, that he almost missed the presence on the ship. Two mermaids were on board. In a rush he hurried inside, finding Hiyuu in the dining room with two beautiful girls. She didn't look like the mermaid who had been after Hiyuu before, but her red hair convinced him that this really was Ariel. The darked haired woman, turned on him with a snarl.

“You're too late, little mage,” She teased. “This prince is mine!”

“You won't take him!” Yuuki declared, hearing the crack of broken wood and the grinding of steel fill the cabin. Moments later the ship was sinking and he was fighting to stay afloat. With a cry of rage he screamed Hiyuu's name, helplessly watching him be dragged down to the ocean depths. He had failed him, he had failed them all.

He stopped fighting and began to sink beneath the waves. Despair wanted him to follow Hiyuu into death, his own survival instincts refused to let him. Gasping he broke the surface and swam towards one of the lifeboats and with help, pulled himself on board.

“She took him, didn't she?” Ichiro asked, one of the three inhabitants of the boat. “He never broke the surface.”

“It was her,” Yuuki confirmed grimly. Not far away Zero and Satoshi were on a lifeboat of their own, but of course there was no sight of Hiyuu. “I left his side, that was my mistake. What am I supposed to do now? The king will never forgive me. Hiyuu was his favourite son.”

“You won't like this answer,” Ichiro warned, “But all we can do is pray.”

“You're wrong,” Yuuki corrected. “I don't not like that answer, I hate it. What good is praying, when I should be doing something! Hiyuu is dead, because of me!”

“You don't know that,” Ichiro protested, but there was no calming Yuuki down now. He was convinced that Hiyuu was dead, and had taken the blame. Silently Ichiro began to pray, offering all his thoughts to Poseidon, for surely he was the only one who could help Hiyuu now.

 


	16. The Watery Depths

Hiyuu gasped for air, chocking on the sea water that had filled his lungs. For a good few minutes this was all he could do, but he eventually took note of his surroundings. He was on a sandy beach, the mainland no longer in view. This was good, he didn't know how he had survived or even escaped, but surely he was safe here?

He turned around and saw the far sight of the island only twenty meters away. The island was little more than a sandy mound, it's only inhabitants the two women who were here with him. He'd been foolish before, but now he recognised the girl as Ariel. Her companion was older in comparison, but still youthful in her own way. Ursula, if he remembered her name correctly.

He reached for his sword, only to find it wasn't there. That was right, he'd left it in his cabin on the ship. It'd be somewhere at the bottom of the sea now, lost deep below the waves. At least that particular sword only held financial value, he could get another.

The girls were arguing over him he realised, growing wary as he heard what they planned. Was he nothing but a piece of meat, to be fought over for sexual pleasure? He'd rather die, than be kept as the mermaids' pet.

Except, mermaids didn't have legs and couldn't grow them. The only creatures that could change form were monsters, gods and dragons, if his friends were correct. How could these creatures be, unless...

“You died,” Hiyuu accused, catching Ariel's attention with his guess. “When the cave collapsed, you didn't survive. You became a sea monster, I never knew mermaids had souls.”

“Of course mermaids have souls,” Ariel scoffed, “How else can I love you?”

“Love?” Ursula repeated, “The only emotion you know of is lust!”

“You take that back!” Ariel snapped, “I love this man dearly, I always have.”

“Oh, really?” Ursula challenged, “Then tell me his name.”

“That's easy!” Ariel answered, tossing her red hair over her shoulder. “His name is... Erik?”

“He looks more like a Richard to me,” Ursula answered, “Maybe a Michael?”

“His name is Erik!” Ariel corrected. “Tell her, that's your name!”

“But it's not,” Hiyuu answered, slowly backing into the shallow tidal water as the two monsters fought over him. Ariel seemed to be genuine in her affection, if not entirely sane, whilst Ursula was more honest about her intent. Either way, he needed to get off this island.

He walked around the coast, wishing he could find somewhere to swim too but finding nothing but sea. His friends must be so worried, he thought, turning in surprise as the argument turned violent.

A giant black octopus was now fighting a creature that was more seal than woman. It was obvious that the octopus was Ursula, which meant the seal girl was Ariel. A selkie, he thought in awe and fear. They were well known for coming to shore to lead their chosen into watery graves. Of course Ariel would have become one, she always had been obsessed with him, even in life.

One of them must survive, If I am to leave this island, Hiyuu realised as he watched the monsters fight. But who to route for? Ursula would be worse in the short term, but likely to grow bored quickly. Ariel would keep him until death, but perhaps he could convince her to be kinder?

The choice wasn't in his hands, and as the island filled with black blood Ariel grabbed his hand and pulled him into the sea. Once again he was drowning, unaware of his surroundings, with no idea where they were going. Deeper and deeper they travelled into the ocean, until his body passed out from the pressure.

Suddenly there was blinding light in the darkness, and he found himself lying in a bubble of fresh air. Gasping for breath he sat up, staring into the darkness at the woman lit up like the sun. A goddess, he thought mutely, as Ariel was turned to dust before his eyes.

“You saved me, why?” Hiyuu asked, unsure of who this goddess was but knowing she wasn't Poseidon.

“A wolf does not belong in the ocean,” the Goddess answered, “This is not your home, and I will not keep you here.”

“Whilst I agree, I can't help but be confused as why you care. In all honesty, I don't even know who you are. I'm sorry, I'm not one for studying the gods.” Hiyuu apologised.

“Why would you know the gods of the sea? You are a creature of land,” The Goddess answered. “I am Kymopoleia, I am the storm, I am death and destruction, I am Chaos!”

“Those monsters, Ariel, Urusla,” Hiyuu began, “They were your servants, weren't they?”

“They broke orders!” Kymopoleia declared. “Sea monsters answer my call, they are not unruly like you monsters of land.”

“I'm not a monster,” Hiyuu protested.

“Liar!” The goddess snapped, “I can smell Lycaon's touch all over you. You belong to him. Call yourself what you like, the matters of the soil do not concern me. You will pollute my father's water's no more.”

“With your blessing,” Hiyuu said gently, “I must travel over the waters. I swear to you, our presence will not taint Poseidon's waters.”

“I care little of boats, but you will be granted safe passage all the same,” Kymopoleia relented with a wave of dismissal. Suddenly the air bubble shot upwards, hurtling him straight back to Port Leon. He sensed that the Goddess's intervention had little to do with him, so much as keeping her monsters in line, but even so he was grateful and knew he must offer up his prayers the next time he entered a temple.

 

Yuuki could hardly believe that the man, dripping with salt water, had entered the hotel. He'd just been prepared to set sail once more, in search of his friend, yet here he was!

“I'm sorry sir, only paying guests are allowed in here,” The hotel owner scolded Hiyuu, who really did look like a beggar right now.

“You will speak to your Prince in this manner?” Satoshi challenged, his tone light and playful, without menace but getting his point across. Even as the man apologised, Yuuki wrapped Hiyuu in his arms, refusing to let go, even when the others wanted their turn to hold him.

“I thought I had lost you,” Yuuki whispered, placing his lips against Hiyuu's own. “Don't you ever do that to me again!”

“I'm sorry, but it's over,” Hiyuu reassured him, resting his head against Yuuki's shoulder. It was only then that Yuuki remembered his surroundings, and gently moved away from the prince to allow the other's a turn to say hello. The kiss had been too much, his friends would surely know now the nature of their relationship, had they not already guessed. Quietly he ordered Zero to kiss Hiyuu's cheek, wanting his own actions to seem more innocent to those watching.

After much fuss, they were able to take Hiyuu upstairs and reluctantly Yuuki allowed him to shower before he shared his story. Without Hiyuu here to give answers, and to help his friends forget about the kiss downstairs, he was open to the other's questions.

“So, you and Hiyuu?” Satoshi asked, “How exactly do you think this is going to work?”

“I don't know,” Yuuki sighed, giving up all attempts at pretence. “That's why we're going to The Silver Islands. To buy us time to think of something.”

“I should have known,” Ichiro admitted with a sigh, “It's so obvious, now I look back on things. I suspected as much, but I thought I was projecting my own sexuality onto you. There was a time, when I wanted nothing more to learn you were like me.”

“You did?” Yuuki asked, strangely flattered by the compliments.

“I though that you were...” Ichiro began, catching the look Zero was throwing him, “Attractive enough.”

“Attractive enough,” Yuuki agreed, bemused by Zero's obvious jealousy. Perhaps his young assistant wasn't as comfortable in his own relationship as he let on, it really was early days.

“Merely adequate, I'd say,” Satoshi chimed in, “With average enough intelligence, and I suppose a drop of power.”

“You're just a meddling tinkerer,” Yuuki retorted, “Playing with your toys in that clock shop of yours.”

“And what toys they are,” Satoshi teased, his tone seductive in nature. Surprised Yuuki wanted to ask, only to be stopped by Ichiro's questions of his relationship with the prince. Hesitantly he shared what he felt was safe to share.

 

“I just know he's right for me,” Yuuki said, making Hiyuu's heart flutter. He'd finished his shower a few minutes ago, and was all but ready to return to the room. Except the conversation stopped him and he had lingered to listen to the praise. When Yuuki spoke of him, it came from love, not lust, or desire for power or gold. He'd been admired by many people before, Yuuki was the first who truly understood. After the way the former mermaids had spoken of him, as a possession and nothing more, it was nice to know that some people saw beyond his handsome face.

Quietly he opened the door and took a seat besides The Mage, not wanting to answer questions about their relationship and quickly realising he didn't need to. Yuuki had said it all, protected him from their friends scrutiny without even realising he had done him a favour.

“So what happened?” Zero asked, “We thought you were dead!”

“I almost was, I think,” Hiyuu explained, sharing his experiences on the sandy island. “Anyway, she dragged me so deep I felt the pressure of the sea coming down on me. I don't know if she wanted me to die, or was foolishly thinking I would be fine while she dragged me to where she wanted to go, but I was dying. Seconds away perhaps. That was when she appeared.”

“She?” Ichiro asked, “Not Poseidon?”

“You saw a Goddess too?” Satoshi asked, clearly shocked. Hiyuu had heard the stories of their adventure of course, but like Satoshi he had been sceptical of the identity of Ichiro's saviour. That was, until he had been saved in a similar fashion.

“She said her name was Kim... something?” Hiyuu tried to remember, drawing a blank. It had been a traumatic day and really her name was far to complicated for anyone to remember.

“Kymopoleia?” Ichiro guessed.

“Yes, that was her name,” Hiyuu agreed.

“Are you sure? Kymopoleia isn't the type of Goddess to help a hero,” Ichiro warned.

“No, that was her name, she told me herself. Why, who is she?” Hiyuu asked.

“A Goddess of primal destruction,” Ichiro answered, “She is the tidal waves that break ships against the rock, the storm that takes many lives out to sea, the force that drag men into the ocean depths.”

“She saved me,” Hiyuu declared, “And promised us safe passage. If this Goddess is as dark as you say, we're best to travel at first light, whilst she's still on our side.”

“I wonder,” Ichiro thought out loud, “Why are the Gods, or Goddess at least, helping us? What's so special that not once, but twice they have come to our aid?”

“Hiyuu is the crowned prince, destined for great things,” Yuuki reminded him, “Perhaps you are destined to greatness as well?”

“We must be, the Gods would ignore us otherwise,” Ichiro answered, though he didn't seem happy about the concept.

“Well I for one am jealous!” Zero declared. “You guys want me to face death, just so some divine person can rescue me! A pretty young god perhaps. They don't have to be a big deal even, I'll settle.”

“You don't know what you're saying!” Ichiro protested, making everyone laugh. Zero was always so innocent, Hiyuu thought with a smile, that in itself was his charm. All of his friends were special, but there was one that he needed to talk to alone. It took awhile, but eventually his friends left the room to sleep and he could finally get off his chest what he had been holding inside.

“Yuuki, there's something I want to tell you,” He said, allowing the other to hold him on their bed as he talked.

“You're sorry for making me freak out, I get it, you're forgiven,” Yuuki reassured him, giving Hiyuu a gentle kiss.

“Well yes, I am sorry I made you worry, but that's not what I meant to say,” Hiyuu explained. “When I was with the mermaids, or sea monsters as they were, they talked about me as if I was a piece of meat. An outlet for their lust and desire. Without having to experiencing the full horror, I knew what it meant to be humiliated.”

“I'm sorry you had to go through that,” Yuuki apologised.

“Of course you are, because you care about me. I heard how you talked about me to our friends. Your love and passion. I know now how foolish I have been. Submitting to you wouldn't be embarrassing at all. Everything I have ever been, everything I am, it's already yours. You wouldn't humiliate me if we did what you wanted to me. It would be an expression of love. That's why, if you can promise that you'll be gentle and learn how to do this properly, I'm ready to give this last piece of myself over to you. All I need, is your confession of love.”

 

**Author's Note:**

Selkie's aren't usually seen as monsters. They are seals that come to shore and fall in love with humans, if they give you their pelt they will stay with you, as human, for life. For the purpose of this fic, I made them into monsters.

Kymopoleia: The Goddess of sea storms.

 


	17. The Love Of A Mage

Since his revelation, Hiyuu had been longing for the moment he and Yuuki could be alone. The three day journey at sea had been torture, despite the clear skies and gentle waters, as it was impossible to make love on the tiny cabin beds the way he wanted. He had hoped for a hotel on the other side and his wish was granted, along with a sickness that had led to most of them being bed ridden for days. Just a cold, the doctors had advised, as if being the only well man among sick friends was fun!

After the delay, it had been just a day's journey to the palace, where of course Veronica had stolen him away for the evening. By the time he had gone back to his own rooms, it was to find Yuuki asleep. He didn't have the heart to wake him.

The next day started bright and sunny and despite his frustrations, he was happy to be here. He missed Veronica every time they were parted, for in every way but one she was the perfect match for him. He understood now what Veronica had been lacking and had gone as far to explain everything to her. No longer was he going to keep secrets from his friends.

“But what are you going to do?” Veronica asked, taking his hand in support as they walked through the palace gardens. She had wanted to go riding, as she always did, but had relented on the idea when the horses picked up a protest, as they often did around the prince. “Don't get me wrong, I am totally on your side, I want you to be happy, really. Only...”

“I need an heir and my father's support,” Hiyuu concluded. “Sometimes I think it might be easier to give up hopes for the crown, but I can't do that. There's too much I want to achieve, so much that needs to be done.”

“Your kingdom is prosperous and the people happy, surely one of your siblings would keep it that way?” Veronica prompted.

“And that's the problem,” Hiyuu complained. “They'd keep it just the way it is. The poor starving on the streets without help. They should work harder, Miku would say. Kaito believes they're all drunks anyway and who knows what Akito would do.”

“I've never seen these poor,” Veronica commented quietly. “Are you sure you're siblings aren't right?”

“You think people allow the nobility to see the suffering?” Hiyuu demanded, “I know I wouldn't, if it hadn't been for...”

“Yuuki,” Veronica finished. “He was just a commoner, wasn't he? I remember my Mother wondering why such a man would become your Royal Mage, even if he did save your life.”

“Yuuki is the most powerful mage I have ever met,” Hiyuu defended his friend, “But yes, he was as poor as anything when we met. Just skin and bones really, but he was rich in ways I wasn't. Ways I envied. His heart is so full of compassion and love, though he tries to hide it. It'd do no good for people to learn how much he loves those around him, people would exploit it.”

“I think you're right,” Veronica replied, reaching over to pick a flower. “His friends are his petals, they make him beautiful and to pluck them away would hurt him, as much as it would them.”

“What would you do?” Hiyuu prompted, “If you were in my situation, how would you proceed?”

“I'd ask my sister of course,” Veronica answered, “She's so smart and reads all the time. She'd know a way. That's me though and I couldn't guarantee it would help. Honestly, and you won't like this answer, if you're sure your parents won't be on your side, you need to figure out what you're willing to give up.”

 

“But I'm not willing to give up anything,” Hiyuu complained, as Yuuki gently massaged his shoulders. He'd shared all his concerns with Yuuki in the end, knowing that his decision was just as much his lover's as his own.

“And why should you?” Yuuki asked, “The world is cruel to ask so much of you.”

“Yet, short of assassinating my own father, which isn't an option before you even begin to think such things, what am I supposed to do?” Hiyuu asked. His plan had been so simple, travel here, find a solution and go home. The change of location had done nothing to relieve the problem, if anything it had homed in how important it was to find an answer.

“I'd forgive you, if you sacrificed being king for me,” Yuuki said gently, moving his lips down onto Hiyuu's neck. “Even if it breaks every promise you ever made me, I could forgive you.”

“Could you forgive yourself?” Hiyuu prompted gently, “For betraying everything you ever wanted, all those people you wanted to help?”

“Let's not talk about this now, it's depressing and didn't I promise you I'd show you my love?” Yuuki asked. So tonight was the night? Hiyuu was hardly surprised.

“Show me then, your love,” Hiyuu challenged. Grinning Yuuki got off the bed and pulled several papers from his things which he handed to his friend wordlessly. It was a collection of poorly drawn pictures, telling a story through speech and images alone. Quietly Hiyuu read the elaborate tale of two heroes, battling everything to be together. “This is one of the stories we made up, when we were kids playing pretend.”

“Back then I promised you that we would always be together,” Yuuki reminded him. “I don't need to show you my love now, I did so then. I wanted to remind you of that promise, I believe that this is enough?”

“It's more than enough,” Hiyuu said softly, fighting back tears of happiness. Yuuki was right, this said everything, the time taken to make this crudely drawn comic book was van act of dedication beyond anything he had hoped for. It was the best gift he had ever received and he would cherish it dearly. “I love you, more than ever.”

“Honestly?” Yuuki asked, “I never would have guessed!”

“Yuuki! Stop being such a tease!” Hiyuu protested, pouting even as Yuuki kissed him. Fine, his lover wasn't going to return the words tonight. It wasn't like he needed to hear them. Letting go of all concerns, he focused on the other's touch, the warmth of his lips, their soft caress against his own. He parted his own lips, allowing the other's tongue into his mouth and enjoying every moment. He loved Yuuki, more than he loved anything. “I know what I can't give up.”

“Like I would let you?” Yuuki teased, “You're mine, Your Highness, forever and ever until the end of time. I would defeat Cerberus in death, just to wait for you to join me.”

“Cerberus wouldn't know what had hit him,” Hiyuu agreed, allowing his shirt to be pulled over his head and lying back at the other's command. The papers Yuuki had given him were gently placed to one side, so not to be damaged. He wouldn't allow Yuuki's hard work to be destroyed, for it was far more valuable than any fine art.

The other's lips moved over his nipple, making him sigh in bliss. He loved the way the other cherished his whole body, favouring no part over the last. He was sure other's would rush, but the two of them had never seen the point. The joy of being together, was just that, being together.

“If I went first, I would find the perfect home for the two of us,” Hiyuu promised, “I'd make sure it was in the Elysium Fields, at any cost. Nothing but the best for us.”

“Anywhere is Elysium, with you at my side,” Yuuki answered, before frowning. “You're making me all sappy! Stop that!”

“Perhaps we have got carried away,” Hiyuu relented, not regretting a thing. Tonight was a night to prove their love, his demands on Yuuki only solidifying his own desire to do the same.

“Baby, you don't even know the beginning of being carried away,” Yuuki purred, “That comes later, when I'm buried so far inside you that you could swear we were one.”

“I suppose,” Hiyuu said, after a moments hesitation. He had consented to this, hadn't he?

“What's the matter? Having second thoughts?” Yuuki asked, “You know I wouldn't force myself on you.”

“Just go slow and don't get mad if I beg for you to stop,” Hiyuu bargained. He was going to try this tonight, even if it was only to learn they wouldn't be trying again.

“You'd never have to beg, just a word is enough,” Yuuki promised, slipping down Hiyuu's body to remove the rest of the prince's clothes. Without questions, Hiyuu believed him. Yuuki would never violate his will like that, he had never been anything but the perfect gentleman around him.

He forced himself to relax, bracing anyway at the touch of Yuuki's fingers against his entrance. This was going to hurt, surely it would be awful? He would have panicked, had Yuuki continued, but the other merely stroked him and ran his elegant mouth over the edge of his length. With a delighted sigh, Hiyuu allowed himself to enjoy the moment. This was nothing they hadn't done before.

“Do you know what you're doing?” Hiyuu asked, the other half of the promise. With a murmur of confirmation that sent pleasant vibrations down his length, Yuuki confirmed he did. His eyes, ever watching, spoke that perhaps Hiyuu would not like to learn how. “You asked Zero, didn't you?”

“Maybe,” Came the answer, making Hiyuu sigh. Great, the boy who had a crush on him now knew exactly what he was doing. It was terrible, but when he thought of the other options he knew it was one of the best. At very least, Zero seemed to know when to be discreet.

He let go of his concerns, as Yuuki pleased him. It was so nice to just relax for once, to not worry about anything than Yuuki's happiness and well being. Was this what it was to be loved? To feel safe, secure, appreciated and wanted?

Suddenly, but not painfully, the digit teasing him was placed by another. Wet with some slick substance, it slid inside him before his mind really registered what was happening. So they had done it then? He had crossed this line, now to see if he could at least tolerate the intrusion. It didn't feel bad, he reflected. Just strange more than anything. He hated to admit it but he was disappointed. He had seen the pleasure of the man in the brothel, this felt nothing like the pleasure he had been experiencing.

“Do you want me to stop?” Yuuki offered.

“No, I'm fine,” Hiyuu answered, because honestly he was. He may not be getting pleasure but he wanted Yuuki to have his.

“I'm not doing this right,” Yuuki apologised, twisting and turning his finger inside the Prince. He was on the verge of reassuring Yuuki that he was, for there was no pain, when sudden pleasure made him gasp in delight.

“I guess you weren't!” Hiyuu exclaimed, pleasure flooding him in a constant stream of bliss. Who could have thought that this could feel this way?

“Just wait until I'm inside you,” Yuuki bragged, teasing the spot some more, as his tongue licked over Hiyuu's shaft.

“There's a huge different between a single finger and your length,” Hiyuu retorted, not at all surprised by The Mage's cocky agreement. With a moan of pleasure he shut his eyes, allowing the second finger inside his eager body even as his length was devoured by the other's mouth. The pleasure grew into orgasm and still Yuuki continued to please him. He felt lost in the moment, fully connected to the other man in his bed.

Then, they were connected, Yuuki so deep inside him that he lost all sense of reason. In this moment he knew two things for certain: He had been a fool to resist, and they'd be joined like this again and again.

“Oh Yuuki,” Hiyuu moaned, pulling the other to him. He felt no shame, fear or doubt in the moment. This was natural for them, the missing piece of their love.

 

**Author's Note:**

 

Cerberus; The three headed dog that guards the gates of the underworld.

The Elysium Fields: Where Ancient Greeks believed the souls of heroes went in death. The Greek equivalent of heaven.

 


	18. The Princess and The Hunter

Satoshi sat in a quiet corner of the library, mountains of books piling up around him. Many of the books had been glanced over for moments before he had been distracted by another thought that had led to yet more books being dragged to the table. He didn't even realised that it was growing dark, until the princess had remarked on it. Surprised he looked over at the young princess and gave his agreement that time really did fly by.

She'd been here before he had arrived, he remembered. He'd noticed the girl, a couple of years younger than himself, reading a book that he could have sworn she wouldn't have been able to lift with her delicate frame. It wasn't that she was particularly thin, her waist was perfectly in proportion with her short height, but it did make her look fragile.

“These are all reference books,” The Princess remarked, as she looked over his pile. “I'm impressed, I would get bored reading all day.”

“Isn't that exactly what you have been doing?” Satoshi asked, every time he had gotten up to find another book, she had been engrossed with one of her own.

“I've been reading good books,” The young Princess corrected, “Full of magic, brave knights and dragons. You know, the interesting ones.”

“I beg to differ,” Satoshi argued. “Reference books teach us the discoveries of the past, so that we can build on them in the future. You learn very little from fiction.”

“How could you?!” The Princess exclaimed. “You learn all about how different people live, how they think, how their actions affect those around them. Reference books are black and white, fiction is a living play of the past!”

“That's all very well,” Satoshi answered, “But where do you think the author gets this information in the first place? Either they research it, in these books you declare boring, or they make it up. What value is there in something entirely fictional?”

“You are simply impossible!” The Princess exclaimed, “I suppose though, I will propose a truce, if tomorrow you join me. My parents are always scolding me for not talking to people, now I can tell them that I'm meeting with a friend of Prince Hiyuu. They'll be so happy!”

“So really, you just want to use me for your own gain,” Satoshi teased.

“Well, I am a Princess,” She answered with a smile. “We should probably prepare for dinner, my parents don't like it when I'm late.”

 

Zero stretched before he began to run, relieved to finally be able to change into his wolf again. It had been over a week since he had the chance, when once he had run daily. It was a shame that his friends couldn't run with him, but they required the moon. Besides, they were all busy. Satoshi had taken up almost permanent residence in the library, researching homosexuality in nobility he had claimed. Zero was pretty sure that books on machinery would not help his cause. Ichiro was in the temple, doing whatever it was that priests did on their pilgrimages and Hiyuu was of course with Veronica. He wished he knew where Yuuki was, but he had been unable to find the Mage anywhere.

No matter, he was used to running alone and it didn't phrase him the slightest. He explored the forest on all fours, running fast and sure footed through the trees. When he finally began to grow tired, he slowed his pace and began to head back towards the castle, content to be inside for the next few days if necessary.

It was then that he heard the voices, and stopped in the shadows. Humans, a man and a girl, and they had spotted his tracks. He froze, ready to flee as he realised he was being hunted, but they were heading deeper into the forest. That had been his route when he passed this point before.

Why were they hunting wolves? Was it not illegal here, as it was back home? Perhaps not, they were in a different country. No longer enjoying himself, he changed forms and walked the rest of the way back. The few monsters who spotted him, he took out with a knife instead of fangs and claws. This forest was not safe for his kind, that much he knew for sure.

He quickly slipped back into the castle, his pensive look catching Hiyuu's gaze who had just happened to be walking down the stairs as he went up. He really didn't want to disturb the prince, especially with the princess on his arm, but the prince insisted that they went back to his room to talk.

“So, what is it?” Veronica asked gently, taking a seat on a chair as Hiyuu and Zero sat on the edge of the bed. She was so beautiful and kind, Zero reflected. The kind of princess loved by all, much like Hiyuu was the ideal prince. He could see now why their parents wanted them to be together so badly, but knew exactly why that would never be the case. He barely knew her, but was sure he could trust her.

“I was going for a walk in the forest,” Zero explained, sharing his story of overhearing the hunters, keeping hidden the fact they were his own tracks. Of course Hiyuu knew the truth, or suspected it. The prince reacted with quiet rage, saying nothing at all as Zero talked. Perhaps wanting to hear Veronica's reaction. “I guess it upset me, more than it should, but I've always found a certain kinship with wolves.”

“Wolves are beautiful, intelligent creatures,” Veronica answered, “You're right to be upset. I will tell my father of course, and the palace guards. It is very much illegal to hunt anything in the forest. The forest and all living creatures within, have always belonged solely to the royal family. It's treason for anyone to hunt their, without royal blessing.”

“Could anyone have royal blessing?” Hiyuu asked, his tone betraying nothing of how he was feeling. Zero wished he could be so composed, it was just one of the hundreds of things he loved about Hiyuu. To think, the prince was with The Mage now and he had helped them be together. Once his own emotions would have made the idea laughable, but not any more. He still loved Hiyuu, but not how he once had.

“No, not to hunt wolves,” Veronica answered. “It's wrong for a hunter to hunt a hunter, that's what my family have always believed.”

 

Yuuki knew he shouldn't really be in the dungeons, but he couldn't help it. He'd always been fascinated with the things that were kept in such places. Whips and chains and all kinds of furniture to hold a man in place. He knew that he would greatly enjoying holding a man hostage, while he had his wicked way, but also that it was only in theory. In reality, he was sure such treatment of a man he loved would break him. That of course didn't mean he didn't like to play pretend.

By the time he was caught and politely asked to leave, several hours had passed. Had time really passed so quickly? It seemed so, for his stomach was reminding him that he hadn't eaten for awhile.

He made his way to the kitchens, eating a large meal in the company of the castle's mage. He was an older man, of respectable strength and even greater knowledge. He found he enjoyed this man's company, so yet more of the day was spent on his trivial interests. At least this time he could argue it was for the good of the kingdom.

“There you are!” Hiyuu exclaimed, “I've been looking everywhere for you. A servant advised I should check the dungeons of all places! Like anyone would willingly hang around down there!”

“I don't know,” Yuuki answered, “I've heard some people are into that kind of thing.”

“Would you excuse us?” Hiyuu asked the foreign mage politely, dragging Yuuki away once he had the Mage's consent. Yuuki followed quietly, allowing the Prince to drag him into his own room.

“Why Your Highness,” Yuuki purred, “One would think you were desperate to see me.”

“That's not it,” Hiyuu protested, accepting Yuuki's advances for a good minute before gently pushing him away. “Someone here is hunting wolves.”

“How could they?” Yuuki asked, “A wolf is far smarter than any human hunter.”

“I'm serious, Zero was almost caught, if luck hadn't been on his side,” Hiyuu explained. “Veronica of course denies that there is a hunter, or even that such a thing is possible, but I saw how afraid Zero was. I think someone, or something, has tracked us here.”

“I'm on it,” Yuuki promised, not needing to say anything more. After so many narrow misses, only a fool would think he wouldn't give100% of his intention to tracking down this threat. “Just make sure that Ichiro and Satoshi know, I'll do the rest.”

“We're not supposed to be fighting monsters here,” Hiyuu complained. “This was meant to be a break, for the two of us to figure things out.”

“For you, it can be that break,” Yuuki reassured him, “Satoshi is researching for historical references to Prince's like yourself, and I'll neutralise this threat. Just do as you always planned, you can trust us.”

“I'd feel selfish, leaving it all to you,” Hiyuu protested. Laughing as Yuuki began to make the moves on him once more.

“Oh Hiyuu,” Yuuki purred, “I can think of more than a few ways that you could repay me. Perhaps I should tie you up here, to use whenever I please.”

“You wouldn't dare!” Hiyuu answered, his words disappointingly true. Yuuki wouldn't dare, at least not yet.

 

Satoshi had spent the entire day with the Princess, barely saying a word but comfortable in the silence. While she read of dragons, he read of ancient royalty and machines. People came and left the library, but neither of them really moved.

“Oh no!” The Princess gasped in horror, distracting Satoshi from the book he had been reading. Surprised he glanced over at her tear stained eyes, realising she was merely reacting to something in the book.

“Is that story so good, that it can bring a Princess to tears?” He teased.

“You don't understand!” The Princess protested, “The hero was just about to save everyone, but then he died and everything he tried to achieve was shattered.”

“That sounds like a depressing story,” Satoshi remarked.

“No!” The Princess corrected, “It's wonderful. So many different people, all with motives of their own. Neither good or evil is favoured, it all seems so perfectly random!”

“Well, if you're enjoying it so much, I won't judge.” Satoshi answered.

“I really am,” She answered, placing the book down as a girl around her own age entered the library, “Scarlett, what are you doing here?”

“Looking for you of course!” The girl replied, encouraging the Princess to join her outside.

“I'm sorry, I have to go,” The Princess apologised, “It seems I'm wanted elsewhere. Maybe we can argue about books later?”

“If you like,” Satoshi answered, smiling as she went. On the desk sat a bracelet the Princess had been wearing. “Belle!”

“Yes?” The Princess asked, smiling in relief as Satoshi held up the bracelet, “Oh! I almost forgot, I took it off because it was so heavy, but I would be in so much trouble if I lost it.”

“You should be more careful!” Scarlett scolded the Princess, leading her away. Satoshi returned to his books, searching for knowledge and feeling the over powering sensation of loneliness pressing down on him. He hadn't realised just how much he had enjoyed her company, until she was gone.

'There's always tomorrow', He reminded himself. Returning to the endless pages and his so far fruitless search. No matter how long it took, he would find a description of a Prince in Hiyuu's predicament. The young Prince couldn't be the only heir to the throne, who also happened to be gay.

 


	19. The Man Who Wields The Whip

Zero watched as Yuuki's whip flew through the air, twisting around like a rhythmic gymnast's ribbon, blazing in fire. The fire made away to an electric current and with a sound like thunder it came down onto the ground, waking dust and dirt in it's wake.

“It's hardly impressive, when I know you use magic to control the whip,” Zero commented, when Yuuki gave him a triumphant smirk.

“Because that takes no skill?” Yuuki asked, sitting down on the large rock beside Zero to rest. They'd been walking all morning, without any results so had decided to take a rest. It was nice to just hang out as friends.

“Maybe a little bit of skill,” Zero relented, “Like when you add just a tiny bit of salt to a meal, then act like the master chef.”

“That's true,” Yuuki agreed, “I am of course the chef and the salt.”

“Of course,” Zero answered, laughing at the other's comments. He knew Yuuki didn't really think so highly of himself, but it was nice to see he was no longer sulking about past failures. Perhaps having a purpose again had changed everything.

“You know it!” Yuuki agreed, “And of course, you're pretty special too.”

“You mean that?” Zero asked, “You were always so reluctant to let me join you.”

“I was reluctant to allow Satoshi into the pack too, I was even wary of Hiyuu at first,” Yuuki confessed. “I learnt to be cautious, to watch my back and then I learnt to watch my friend's backs. So yes, perhaps I am slow to welcome other's, but that just means I have only the best of friends.”

“And Ichiro?” Zero prompted, “You almost hated him at first.”

“Ichiro is trickier,” Yuuki answered, “He's a leader, he could destroy this pack if he wanted. For what it's worth, I trust him anyway.”

“You're wrong, he couldn't destroy this pack, even if he wanted to,” Zero corrected, “How could he challenge you for leader?”

“I'm not the leader!” Yuuki protested, but the sounds of footsteps hushed the conversation.

“That's her,” Zero whispered, referring to the girl walking down the path with a man by her side.

“She's human,” Yuuki reassured him, “But the man with her, not so much.”

“Is he corrupting her?” Zero worried, “She seems so young and innocent.”

“Perhaps,” Yuuki answered, stepping onto the path and walking towards the the girl and monster. Warily Zero followed, if only to act as support.

“You startled me!” The girl complained, pushing her hood away from her eyes so that she could meet the men with a piercing glare. “What were you doing, hiding in the trees like that?”

“I dropped something,” Yuuki answered, making the girl's companion smirk.

“I bet you did,” The monster agreed, “I bet you both did.”

“Really, you must be so crude?” The girl scolded her companion. “I don't want to think of such vile things!”

“We're not a couple, if that's what he's implying,” Yuuki answered, so calm and composed that only Zero could see how angry he was.

“Well whatever you were doing, I won't allow wolves in the forest,” The man declared, morphing and twisting into a hideous creature that was part boar and part man.

“Wolves?” The girl asked, “Ewww, that's even worse! I trust you can finish them for me?”

“Of course, My Lady,” The monster agreed. Smiling the girl turned and headed back towards the town, without concern for the fight that was about to take place. Was she really so convinced this monster would win the fight? There was no time to think about it, for without warning the boar lowered it's head and charged straight at the younger wolf.

 

Satoshi sighed as he closed the book, yet another failure, despite his hopes. This book did contain a homosexual royal couple, but the prince was the fourth son and no one ever expected him to rule.

“Why do you always read those books, when they make you so unhappy when you're done?” Belle asked, glancing up from her own book.

“I'm looking for information, but it's not here,” Satoshi confessed.

“You should try fiction,” Belle answered, as she had done many times before.

“I don't want a fictional story,” Satoshi responded.

“That's because you have no imagination,” Belle retorted.

“I'm an inventor, of course I have imagination,” Satoshi corrected, growing a little irritated with the Princess. At first her teasing had been entertaining and mentally stimulating, now it was bordering on insulting and of course he couldn't say anything to her, she was a princess.

“I wish you could invent a way out of this castle for me,” Belle sighed. “It's so boring here, every day is just the same. The men drool over me, like I'm an object and nothing more, the women play petty games. Only my siblings see me as a person and Scarlett of course.”

“That's not true, I don't drool over you,” Satoshi corrected, “Or play petty games.”

“I suppose you can be an exception to,” Belle relented, “If you read just one fictional book, then perhaps I'd even consider you a friend.”

“Fine, what do you recommend?” Satoshi asked, not liking the way Belle smiled.

“I know just the book,” She answered, hurrying away from their shared desk to retrieve it. When she returned, she placed a cheesy looking love story in front of him. “This one if one of my favourites. It's all about a brave hero fighting monsters to return to his lover.”

“It sounds, interesting,” Satoshi lied. Out of all the books he had read, this one seemed the least fictional, a sure sign of how crazy his life had become.

 

Zero ducked as the boar lunged at him, narrowly missing his tusks as he fell to one side. Using the burning whip as a distraction, he took on wolf form and leapt onto the monster's back. His teeth and claws barely scraped the monster's hide before he was tossed to one side. He heard a snap and yelped in pain as his back leg gave up on him. He'd broken it and the pain almost made him pass out. Returning to his senses he became a man and wolf once more, this time more cautious on how to attack.

As careful as he was, he still became injured and his own attacks did very little damage at all. Even the burning whip didn't phrase the monster, or any of the other spells Yuuki tried. What were they meant to do, to defeat this creature would be impossible if they couldn't hurt it.

“Please, get him out of our forest,” A young girl begged. Surprised Zero looked at the child with dark skin and leaf green hair. “He's hurting my tree, please?”

A nymph, Zero thought, noticing more appear in the forest to join the begging child. His eyes met Yuuki's, sensing the hopelessness their. What were they to do? They couldn't stop this monster hurting these children.

“How?” Yuuki demanded, slamming his whip against the boar's side.

“Use the power,” A nymph answered. “The power inside yourself.” What power did she mean, Zero wondered. He'd seen all of Yuuki's spells, knew that he had tried them all. It was hopeless, and if in agreement, Yuuki dropped his whip on the floor and stood still as the monster charged.

Shocked Zero darted to save him, but before he could reach, Yuuki had taken the boar by the tusks and tossed it right over his head. His strength was immense, and entirely unexpected. As Zero watched, Yuuki overpowered the monster and gained the upper hand. A loud snap filled the forest, like the sound of his own breaking bone. When Yuuki stepped away, the boar was dead, it's neck obviously broken.

 

Yuuki didn't want to answer Zero's questions, and had hoped saying nothing would make the other stop asking them. Unfortunately his not so cunning plan failed, and he ended up stopping with Zero by the edge of the forest, to tell him the truth.

“It's Lycaon's blessing,” He relented. “When Hiyuu and I were in that cave, I woke up first. We were entirely trapped, with no escape and Lycaon offered me the strength I needed to push my way out. I never knew how he entered that cave, or saw when he left. He's not human, I know that much.”

“If you have this power, why don't you use it?” Zero asked, “You could be the strongest fighter, unrivalled in most military arts.”

“I wanted to practise magic,” Yuuki answered, “Even though I had very little power, I wanted to become a great mage. Even as a boy, I knew it would be something magical that helped me escape the circumstances I was born into. As an adult, I'm sure the royal family would have supported any path I wanted to walk, but I don't want to just change my existence, I want to control it. That's why I use magic. You can't speak of this power, only Hiyuu knows.”

“Another secret,” Zero pouted. “We're a pack, surely you know that the other's can be trusted.”

“Hiyuu is our leader, he is the strongest wolf,” Yuuki answered, relieved he said enough to keep Zero silent. It was bad enough that they joked he was in charge, he didn't want the pack to know just how easily he could be. Hiyuu would surrender his leadership in a heartbeat, instead of challenging him, but he was the prince. If a prince didn't lead him, then what point was there in him being a prince at all?

 

Ichiro joined his friends for dinner, shocked to see the bruises on Yuuki's arms. He sat quietly, listening to the events of the day with surprise. A monster who couldn't be hurt through regular means? That was something he had never encountered and would never want to.

“Then Yuuki finished it with a fireball down it's throat,” Zero finished, smiling at Yuuki with open admiration. Really, it had been so easy for The Mage to protect his lover. He would have been helpless in that kind of situation. Feeling inadequate he went quieter still, letting his friends do his share of the talking.

“Anyway,” Yuuki concluded, “We need to find the girl before she can set monsters on us again.”

“He called her 'My Lady'” Zero added, “Perhaps she's a noble woman?”

“Perhaps,” Hiyuu agreed, looking around the dining room but spotting no one suspicious.

“She could be anyone,” Yuuki corrected, “Just because a monster treats her as a noble, doesn't mean she is one.”

“That's true,” Zero answered, once again smiling at Yuuki. A better man would be unaffected by the smile, but Ichiro felt the stab of jealously grow.

“I'll help the two of you look for her,” Ichiro offered. Accepting the thanks, but knowing he didn't deserve it. He had only offered so to keep Zero by his side. It wasn't that he thought Zero would cheat, but he had witnessed the way Zero's love had passed from Hiyuu to himself so easily. What if it was to happen again? The meal continued, only to be interrupted by a very worried Princess.

“Do you know where Belle is?” Veronica asked, her gaze on Satoshi who had been the last seen with her.

“She said she was getting ready for dinner, I haven't seen her since,” Satoshi answered. “Is something wrong?”

“Nobody can find her anywhere,” Veronica answered, taking the empty seat at the table. “I'm sure she's just hiding somewhere, she's done this before. Father is so annoyed she's not at dinner.”

“She runs away a lot?” Yuuki asked.

“Sometimes, she has these ideals of grand adventures,” Veronica answered, “She reads too much. She hasn't said anything to any of you?”

“Earlier she said she wanted to escape this life,” Satoshi spoke up, “I didn't think anything off it at the time, but she was certainly fed up with her life as a Princess.”

“Did she give you any hints to where she may have gone?” Veronica asked, “Really, anything can be a help.”

“No, other than books we talked about very little,” Satoshi answered. “She's always got her nose in one book or another, except when she leaves with her friend, Scarlett.”

“Scarlett?” Veronica repeated, “I've never met this girl. Are you sure that's her name.”

“Yes, she's petite with chestnut brown curls and piercing blue eyes,” Satoshi described.

“And she wears a black cloak, lined with red silk?” Yuuki guessed.

“Yes, how did you know?” Satoshi asked, stunned by the revelation.

“That's the girl who set the monster on us,” Zero explained, making the table fall silent for a moment, before the alarm was called. If Belle had been spending time with such a woman, who knew what had happened to her and if she was even safe?

 

**Author's Note**

 

Nymphs: Tree spirits from Greek Mythology.

 


	20. The Monster Within

Hiyuu was by Veronica's side when the news was broken and witnessed her misery first hand. Belle was not staying with Scarlett and her family. Her father, the Viscount, had no idea where his daughter was either and just as concerned.

“Do you think they're lost in the forest?” Veronica whispered to Hiyuu, as the older adults in the room broke into a loud debate over what to do next.

“I'm not sure,” Hiyuu answered, surprised when Veronica grabbed his hand and led him into a private room. The Princess was clearly agitated with him, though Hiyuu wasn't sure why.

“Can't you just smell them?” Veronica demanded angrily, her eyes watching him for any hint of a lie. She knew, Hiyuu realised, but how?

“Smell them?” He repeated helplessly.

“Look, I saw you OK?!” Veronica explained, “The first time I came to your castle, I followed you and Yuuki into the woods and I saw you change.”

“We always thought that we were being so careful..” Hiyuu found himself explaining, not sure how to handle this discussion at all.

“You were, I was just kind of following you,” Veronica admitted. “When I met you, I fell in love. You were everything I ever wanted, all I could think of was how wonderful it would be if you could be mine. Then I saw you change, and my opinion of you shattered. I was scared for awhile, but I got used to the idea. I'm sorry, I should have said something back then.”

“You're a good actress,” Hiyuu commented, “Is our friendship even real?”

“You know it is!” Veronica exclaimed, “Don't ask such stupid questions! You're like a brother to me, I love you in a way all the other girls who love you don't. Which is why I'm begging you to help me. Please, can't your wolf form find my sister?”

“You'd be better asking Yuuki to use his magic, or your own castle mage,” Hiyuu answered.

“So you won't help, is that what you're saying?” Veronica asked.

“I can't help!” Hiyuu exclaimed, “You know that there's a hunter in those woods, but we haven't told you everything. The hunter is Scarlett and us wolves are her prey! She's already set a monster on Yuuki and Zero, one that was close to impossible to kill.”

“Zero, he's one of you,” Veronica realised. “Who else? Your family? The rest of your friends?”

“Ichiro and Satoshi, but no more,” Hiyuu confessed. “At least that I know off. I can trust you with this information right, you won't start hunting my friends?”

“Of course not,” Veronica promised. “There was no need to ask me such a ridiculous question.”

“No, there wasn't was there?” Hiyuu agreed. “You know all my secrets now, Princess. What are you going to do with all this knowledge.”

“I'm going to use it as blackmail,” Veronica said, with a teasing smirk. “You better find my sister!”

“So cruel!” Hiyuu exclaimed in mock horror. They both knew it was something he was going to do anyway.

 

Veronica's horse pulled at the reins as it sensed the wolves approaching. Hiyuu could see the strain Veronica had controlling her mare, but as always she remained dignified and the horse remained still enough. The Princess has insisted that she joined them on the hunt and he didn't have the heart to tell her no.

“You sure you want to bring the horse?” Yuuki asked, “They don't entirely like us.”

“She'll calm down,” Veronica answered. “Trust me, I know how to ride.”

“Nobody was suggesting you didn't,” Yuuki answered, as wary of the horse as the horse was of them. Hiyuu had told his friends that Veronica knew, and the mission she had given them. It felt it was only fair that they were aware the secret was leaked, even though nobody thought of Veronica as their enemy.

“You know, I'd think you were scared of horses,” Veronica teased, as Yuuki kept his distance. The Mage's silence spoke volumes but nobody challenged him on it. The conversation moved on to easy banter, their trust entirely on Yuuki to lead them in the right direction. There was no need to be too worried, Belle had left on her own, it was unlikely she was in any current danger.

“We have a problem,” Yuuki suddenly declared, standing where the path split in two. “Belle is that way, Scarlett is the other.”

“We find my sister of course,” Veronica answered, not even hesitating before choosing the left path.

“It doesn't take all of us to convince her to come home,” Yuuki counted. “Scarlett however is a real threat.”

“You can't be suggesting we split up!” Hiyuu exclaimed, “You know how dangerous she is.”

“She's a girl,” Zero counted, “We killed her monster. I'm with Yuuki, I won't let her go free! What if she finds another wolf, and kills them before we can help?”

“She could have more!” Hiyuu exclaimed, “It's too dangerous. Let's get Belle, then we can all face her.”

“You guys go, We don't need you!” Yuuki counted, walking down the other path with Zero by his side. Helplessly Hiyuu watched them go, knowing he couldn't follow. He had made a promise to the Princess and besides, Veronica's family were almost as dear to him as his own.

“You guys go with them, Veronica and I can handle this alone,” Hiyuu reassured them, not at all surprised to see Ichiro rushing to catch up with lover.

“If I'm not intruding, can I stay with you?” Satoshi asked, “I don't know Belle well enough to consider her a friend, but we did spend a lot of time together before she went missing. Perhaps I can help you find her?”

“We won't stop you,” Veronica said, with a gentle smile. If she was annoyed that the other's had abandoned them for their own quest, she said nothing. Always the diplomat, Hiyuu thought, wondering if he was even half as good at playing pretend.

 

Satoshi couldn't help but feel like a third wheel while travelling with his two companions. They knew each other so well, had so much to say to each other, so many inside jokes. He had no idea how to even add to the conversation even if he wanted to. What could he, a commoner, discuss with royalty?

“You're quite, Satoshi,” Veronica commented, “I wouldn't worry to much, my sister behaves like this from time to time. She's a brat, for lack of a better term.”

“She seemed sweet in the library,” Satoshi answered, “Lost in her books, but they made her smile. If I'd known that she meant the wishful things she said...”

“We banned her from reading once,” Veronica commented in the silence, “At least her fantasy novels. It made her unbearable to be around. In the end Mother relented, much to the relief of us all. Nobody can control Belle, but she is easy to influence.”

“Do you think that's what happened with Scarlett?” Hiyuu asked, “Belle was tricked into following her?”

“Probably, it's not exactly hard,” Veronica admitted. “Trust me, I'm her older sister, I know how to make Belle do exactly what I want, without her having any idea.”

“That's because you're a master manipulator!” Hiyuu accused, “Remember when you first met me and somehow convinced me that it would be a good idea to play hide and seek in the throne room! Father wanted to kill me when he found us, but then you faked a few tears and the next thing I know you're being given cake!”

“Your father loves me,” Veronica retorted, “He told me more than once how much he wished I was his daughter.”

“He tells every girl that he wants me to marry the exact same thing,” Hiyuu answered, his smile fading as he remembered why he had visited Veronica in the first place. Satoshi couldn't help but to sympathise with him, it must be so hard to love someone and not be able to be with them. If he was the Prince he would have given up his crown a long time ago, but for whatever reasons Hiyuu seemed to want to hang onto his nobility.

They rode on, finding an abandoned military fort not to much further along. There were no soldiers outside, no signs of military occupation, but it was more than obvious a monster had taken up residence inside.

“What is that thing?” Veronica whispered. Her horse sensed her unease and began to back up as the hairy bull like monster turned it's gaze onto them.

“Monster,” Satoshi answered.

“It looks so... human,” Veronica commented. “I've never seen a monster like that before.”

“It means it's tough,” Hiyuu answered, “I think we should back up for now. There's no way we'll be getting up there, not now that we've been spotted.”

“We should get away from here and set up camp for the night anyway,” Satoshi added. “Before it gets dark.”

“I guess you're right,” Veronica agreed, turning her horse around so they could travel away from the monster and it's lair. This time, all three of them were silent.

 

Satoshi woke up in the middle of the night to the sounds of footsteps in the distance, so faint even his wolf hearing could barely pick them up in this form. Beside him Hiyuu was still asleep in the tent that they shared, looking more at peace than he ever was awake.

Not wanting to disturb him, he shifted forms and slipped out of the tent, meeting the princess's eyes as she sat at the entrance of her own tent, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. It was good that their secret was already out, because otherwise he would have carelessly blown everything.

“Please, don't leave me,” Veronica requested, “I had a bad dream, but I didn't want to wake you.”

Taking pity on the girl, Satoshi went and sat by her side, enjoying the soft touch of her fingers in his fur. He wasn't a pet, but tonight he didn't mind being treated like one. Veronica was one of the nicest, most genuine, people he had ever met and the thought of her being sad made him sad too. They needed to find Belle soon, for the Princess's sake.

The footsteps grew closer, his ears turning towards the sound as he sniffed the air. Was that the monster from before? Was he hunting for them? He'd investigate, if it didn't require leaving the princess alone.

He heard Hiyuu awaken, and smelt the intensity of the wolf scent as the other changed form before he appeared. Without a word Hiyuu slipped out of the camp, investigating the sounds that Satoshi couldn't.

“Hiyuu?” Veronica called softly, but the Prince didn't return. Gently Satoshi moved closer to her, listening to the forest sounds, trying to piece together what was going on. Hiyuu had found the monster, he realised, alarmed when a howl filled the forest. Jumping up he used his mouth to place his own crossbow at Veronica's lap before racing off into the night. Hiyuu was hurt, his duty was to protect him.

The monster hurting his friend wasn't far away, and didn't expect the second wolf to lunge at him. Angrily Satoshi fought against the other's strength, shocked at how powerful this creature was. He simply couldn't hurt the creature, as it's fur prevented his teeth from digging in deep.

“Get off him!” A girl's voice screamed, as a large branch hit him across the side. He fell to the floor, letting out a howl as loud as Hiyuu's own. Was that Belle? Why was she protecting this beast?

“Belle wait!” Veronica called, rushing towards the fight with the crossbow in hand. She had meant to use it for defence, not to join them, but Satoshi was almost glad that she had arrived. “The wolves are our friends.”

“Friends?” Belle repeated, “They're Lycaon's children, monster born! Adam has told me everything.”

“You mean this monster? You can't listen to his words!” Veronica exclaimed. “What's come over you?”

“Scarlett taught me everything I need to know,” Belle retorted, “These wolves are evil, you need to listen!”

“You're wrong,” Veronica corrected, “Just listen to me. I'm your sister!”

“You're a fool,” The monster, Adam, declared, picking Belle up in his arms. “These wolves are far more dangerous than anything else on this Earth. You're best to leave them now. There's room for you in my castle, I can protect you. Like I protect your sister.”

“He's my knight,” Belle added, with a childish smile that betrayed her innocence.

“No, he's not,” Veronica answered. “Please, you need to listen!”

“I've had enough of listening to you!” Belle answered, allowing the monster to carry her away. With a growl Satoshi joined Hiyuu's side, ready to pounce.

“You can't!” Veronica exclaimed, jumping between the monster and the wolves. “He'll hurt her, if you attack!” Knowing she was right, the wolves returned with her to camp where they could discuss their next move. Whatever their next move, retrieving Belle unharmed would be their priority.

 


	21. The Ticking Clock

The monster leapt down from the tree, it's laughter filling the forest as it's claws ripped down the man's face. With an angry cry, Ichiro pushed the monster away from him, whacking it with his staff for good message. He was too busy wiping blood away from his eyes to pay attention to the monster. Thankfully his friends were there to cover his back.

“What is this?” Yuuki protested, as his whip slammed just shy of the monster, “Some kind of demon monkey?”

“Something like that,” Ichiro agreed, as his wolf lover snapped at the monkey's side. This creature was fast, far quicker than Zero had given it credit for. Twisting in the air he snapped again, catching nothing but air. Why were the monsters in this forest so tough? It didn't make sense, not even a monster should be so fast and agile.

He lunged again, teeth grazing fur this time as he raced after the beast. He realised that he was leaving his friend's behind in his chase, and was considering turning back around when the monkey landed on his back. He desperately tried to throw the monkey off, but before he could the monkey's fingers plunged into his eyes, leaving him in darkness. There was pain, and a the sharp touch of claws on his neck. He was being suffocated, had he really run so far ahead his friends couldn't help? With a whimper he gave up, how could he fight this creature now? Even when he could see, he couldn't keep up. The air escaped his lunges and then suddenly, the sensations were replaced with the image of a man.

He almost looked like Death, Zero reflected, with his scythe and dark robes, but that would be wrong. Thantos was said to be so beautiful that anyone would lay down their life just to please him. This man made him feel wary, his power radiating from him in dark waves.

“Are you a god?” Zero asked, realising that he was frozen in wolf form, though his voice could still be heard.

“No, I am older that the gods,” The man answered, his voice deep and raspy though not unkind. “I'd say even I was older than time, but I am time itself.”

“You're the Titan, Cronus,” Zero realised, “Am I frozen in time? Is that why I can't move?”

“Five seconds,” Cronus replied, “That's how long it will be before the monkey demon lands on your back to blind you. Think of this as your second chance.”

“Thank you, but it won't be enough!” Zero complained.

“You'll be surprised how the time line bends around me, how a god who betrayed his father could fail and not even know it. ” Cronus answered with a smile. “Five seconds, four...”

Zero felt time start again and twisted around to catch the monkey in his jaws. Angrily he let his teeth bite down, ending the monkey just like that. Cronus's words had been cryptic, but he understood exactly what he meant. The gods only believed they had defeated him, he had merely vanished into time itself, twisting events as he pleased and giving a desperate hero one last chance to succeed. There were no statues for the Titans, but he would make sure to honour this one to the end of days.

 

“It's around here somewhere,” The Princess whispered as they searched for the back entrance of the fort. Satoshi was sure he could pick the lock, understanding the mechanism more than most, but just finding the door was proving difficult as ivy had grown down the entire wall.

“We'll just have to search,” Hiyuu answered, gently pushing the growth away as he searched for the door along the wall. Thankfully the monster in the fort hadn't noticed their presence just yet, but time was of the essence. The sooner they found the door, the better.

“There's a bees' nest here!” Veronica commented, gingerly moving away from the section of wall. For all her strength, she seemed genuine scared of disturbing the insects.

“What do you bet the door is behind it?” Hiyuu asked, surprising Satoshi with his attitude. Usually Hiyuu was so positive, today he seemed rather withdrawn. He hadn't been himself since Belle had declared she was siding with the monster, perhaps blaming himself for her apparent betrayal.

“No, it's here,” Satoshi announced, finding the lock easy to pick and the door easy to open. Quietly they slipped inside the fort, listening for sounds of life inside.

“There's no library, but in the main war room there are books,” Veronica whispered.

“Reference books I'm guessing,” Satoshi responded, “Belle hates them. She's only interested in fiction.”

“I know where she will be,” Hiyuu answered, quietly leading the way. Even Veronica looked surprised, but she followed him with question. Taking up the rear, Satoshi kept his crossbow loaded, ready to attack the monster should it decide to attack. There was no attack though and they made it to the grand hall without incident.

Despite it's name, the room was more of a throne room than a hallway, containing a very real throne like chair at the far end. There Belle sat, the monster by her side as they talked about nothing of importance.

“How did you get in?” Belle demanded, “No matter, this is my fort and you are all trespassers!”

“You always did want to be Queen,” Hiyuu scolded, “Throwing yourself at any man you believed could grant your wish.”

“Yes well,” Belle replied with a smile, “I got my wish and didn't have to sell my soul to a monstrous wolf to do so!”

“Belle threw herself at you?” Veronica realised, not waiting for an answer before addressing her sister. “Belle please, listen to me, you can't be with that monster.”

“The name is Adam,” The monster snarled, “And you are not welcome here. My Queen?”

“Spare my sister,” Belle answered coldly, smirking as the beast before her charged. Without hesitation Satoshi let a bolt fly, flinging himself out of the monster's charge as Hiyuu flagged the other side. He heard the running footsteps of the older princess joining her sister's side, but paid them no matter. The princess's were safe for now, it was the prince he needed to protect.

“Hey! Ugly!” He called as the beast lunged at Hiyuu. When the monster turned, he threw one of his smoke grenades that turned the whole fight into chaos. He forced himself to stay still, despite the sounds, and listened for the monster's feet. When the smoke cleared, the beast had a bolt lodged between it's eyes. Just like that, the monster was gone and all that remained was the screams of the princess.

 

“You can't make me go back to the castle!” Belle whined, “I will not leave with those wolves!”

“They're not evil,” Veronica said, for the seventh time in the last few minutes, “I don't know what that monster told you but Hiyuu had always been a dear friend of our family. Don't you remember all the times we spent together growing up? You're telling me that boy can grow up a monster?”

“He did!” Belle declared, glaring at the prince and his companion. “You're a child of Lycaon! Tell her!”

“Lycaon gave me the power,” Hiyuu confirmed, sharing a look with Satoshi that spoke of his hopeless confusion.

“After you died,” Belle continued, “Like a monster you came back, with powers no human could. Tell my sister the truth!”

“I didn't die,” Hiyuu protested. “I'm just as much alive as you and your sister.”

“But that's the thing! You're not!” Belle exclaimed, “Can't you see the truth? Only a monster can change shapes the way you can. Even a mage doesn't have that power.”

“I met a dragon, she could change shape,” Satoshi corrected, “Don't you just think that it's possible Adam was bending the truth to fool you? Surely you must see that he was a monster?”

“He was a kind monster, and you freaks killed him!” Belle exclaimed, “I won't travel home with your kind! I just won't!”

“Would you travel home with me then?” Veronica asked, “I have my horse, it can carry us both. You wouldn't need to travel with these wolves, if you feel so strongly.”

“I don't want to go home!” Belle complained, but her argument was weak now. What choice did she have? She couldn't stay in the abandoned fort alone. Silently Hiyuu and Satoshi watched as Veronica led her sister outside, neither daring to address the accusation Belle had made, but both knowing it was more than just a few lies. For a moment they had both been dead and, like a monster, they had returned.

 

Ichiro slipped beside Yuuki, keeping low so that the hedgerow kept them out of sight of the girl on the other side. He gave Zero a look as he slipped beside him, wanting to scold him for making so much noise. Sure enough Scarlett turned in their direction but she must have heard nothing, for she made no signs that she had heard anything at all and soon went back to the older woman she was with. Her Grandmother perhaps? It was clear that this woman was giving orders to Scarlett. When they went inside, the three wolves slipped away to discuss the events they had just witnessed.

“They're dedicated wolf hunters,” Zero summarised, shivering slightly at the though. Was he so scared? It was disconcerting, but Ichiro wasn't ready to give in to fear just yet. He wrapped a protective arm around the other, sharing a look with Yuuki.

“They're human,” Yuuki concluded, “I guess we could just arrest them? As a Royal Mage I have ambassador rights.”

“Meaning you can make arrests in foreign lands?” Ichiro asked, surprised that Yuuki had such power here.

“Of course,” Yuuki answered, “I can't act as the judge, or anything like that, but I can imprison a threat to the Royal House for twenty four hours on my authority alone.”

“Is a wolf hunter a threat to the Royal House?” Ichiro challenged. “They will share our secrets, you know that, right?”

“Well then, we have a choice,” Yuuki concluded. “We deny everything, or we come out into the open. Why should we hide this power? I for one am sick of it!”

“People would hate us, if they knew the truth,” Zero answered. “That's why.”

“I'm so sick of hiding everything!” Yuuki complained, “Why is it that everything about me is so wrong!”

“I don't think that,” Ichiro said gently, but the situation seemed to have triggered his friend. Perhaps hiding his relationship, his powers and being made to feel ashamed of his background had finally taken their toll. Either way, he was the only remaining calm man, the decision would lie on him. It was time. “We will arrested these people and take them to the castle for a proper trial. We will tell the world the truth, and those who hate us for it will have to deal.”

“You could loose your job, we both could,” Yuuki warned.

“Then I will start my own branch of religion!” Ichiro declared, “One without hate, or abuse or any form of corruption. If this world won't accept us, we'll build our own. Are you with me, are you prepared to stand up for once, for what we all believe?”

“Hiyuu may just hate this, but I'm in,” Yuuki decided. “I'm sick of playing pretend.”

“I'll always stand by the pack,” Zero declared, “If we have to find a place to make our own Kingdom, just the five of us, then so be it.”

“Well then, it's decided,” Yuuki said, with a wicked smile. Before the other's could react, he stormed into the hunter's residents and made the arrests. Just like that, the life they had known was shattered. Soon they would find out the consequences of their decision. For better or worse, they would stick together.

 

**Author's Note**

 

Thantos: The God of Death.

Cronus: The Titan King and father of the Gods Zeus, Poseidon, Hades and others. For the sake of this story, I have merged him with Chronus, the personification of time.

 

Finally, Thantos' physical description came straight out of the book “Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune” by Rick Riordan.

 


	22. A Call To Arms

Hiyuu was tired and weary by the time he and Satoshi left the forest. Belle's words still rung through his mind, accusing him of being a monster who could not be trusted. He wished Yuuki was with them, for he would have denied the accusations with such certainty that he to could accept the other's words. Unfortunately he was with Satoshi, who seemed as unsure as he felt.

As they walked through the town, they were met with stares. It made him uncomfortable, for they were looking at him as if they had seen a ghost. Had Belle spread the news through the town? Surely not. Veronica wouldn't allow it, but it only took the wrong person to find out and the gossip would spread like wildfire.

“Your highness!” A guard exclaimed as they approached the palace, “What a blessing it is to see you alive!”

“What do you mean?” Hiyuu asked, surprised by the welcome.

“Your cousin thought you were dead,” The guard explained. His cousin? Confused he allowed himself to be lead into the castle, finding his friends greeted the two of them with the same relief.

“Don't say any more than you have to,” Yuuki whispered into his ear as he gave the prince a hug. Following the other's advise he answered questions as simply as possible and quickly excusing himself to his rooms.

“So, what's going on?” Hiyuu asked, after accepting Yuuki's much more heartfelt greeting. “Which cousin said I was dead?”

“Nobody knows,” Yuuki answered, “He introduced himself as Okami, I've never met him before, but he acted like he knew you. He stunk of wolf, I'm sure he was mocking us. He left not long after he shared the dark news of your demise.”

“I have no cousin of that name, and certainly none who are one of us,” Hiyuu answered.

“Yes, well,” Yuuki replied, “He had more dark news, I don't even know how to share this.”

“We will follow you forever, My King,” Zero said, bowing low as Ichiro and the other's slowly followed suit. King?

“Father...” Hiyuu said, growing quiet as he realised what was being implied. “What happened?”

“Okami said he had a heart attack, he stunk of lies,” Ichiro filled in. “His father took your crown, your alleged uncle. Nobody knows where your siblings are.”

“And nobody did anything?” Hiyuu demanded. “You were just going to sit here and do nothing?”

“We had no true heir to fight for!” Yuuki exclaimed, “You know that if I knew where your siblings were, I would defend their right to the throne in your death!”

“We were waiting for you,” Zero added, “Please, don't be mad!”

“Your highness,” Satoshi said, as gently as possible, “Take the time you need to decide your next course of action, we will be here to support you once the choice is made.”

“I will claim my throne,” Hiyuu declared, with a voice of steel. “I will not have my crown usurped.”

 

“You were going to share our secret?” Satoshi asked Ichiro, trying to keep his voice low but unable to hide his surprise. “Without even consulting us?”

“Well...” Ichiro stammered, “It seemed like a good idea at the time.”

“Of course it did,” Satoshi said, with a sigh. “You could have ruined everything!”

“You mean like Okami and his father?” Ichiro retorted. “Do we really need to argue over something that didn't happen?”

“I guess not,” Satoshi said with a sigh. He was mad at the others, but now was not the time for arguing among themselves. “So what happened with Scarlett and her Grandmother?”

“Yuuki had a second story prepared, Veronica I think saw right through it, but she said nothing. They're imprisoned now, if anything recent events have only made things worse for them.”

“This is one big mess, isn't it?” Satoshi said, with a sigh. “This Usurper King, he believes Hiyuu is dead, doesn't he?”

“I suppose he does,” Ichiro agreed. “Now you mention it, things don't make much sense do they?”

“No, they make perfect sense,” Satoshi answered. “We were lured into that forest, to be defeated by Scarlett's monsters. She's more involved in everything than we originally thought.”

“Scarlett was meant to kill us,” Ichiro concluded. “There was the monster that almost killed Zero and Yuuki, and another where we were only saved by the influence of a god.”

“Another god?” Satoshi repeated, “Hiyuu almost died on the journey here, he was saved by a god then too.”

“Hiyuu, and ourselves, have been hunted since the day we decided to come here. Perhaps even before that. How many strong monsters have hunted us these last few weeks?” Ichiro questioned.

“The Usurper King, he wants Hiyuu dead! To be king himself.” Satoshi finished, “We need to interrogate Scarlett as soon as possible. She has the answers, I just know it!”

 

Hiyuu sat by the open window, staring down at the palace gardens below. The shock had worn off now, replaced with worry for his siblings and mourning for his father's death. It was so easy to say he'd just take his throne, but the reality was so much harder. Even with the help of their neighbouring kingdom, he knew it would be no easy matter to storm the palace.

“Is there anything I can do?” Yuuki asked, his arms wrapped securely around the prince. If only there was. Shaking his head, Hiyuu turned and embraced his lover, instinctively kissing the other's lips. He wanted comfort in his grief, but to his surprise Yuuki pulled away.

“Not now, you're not in the right state of mind,” Yuuki protested, but Hiyuu wasn't prepared to simply back down.

“I know what I want, do you deny me my pleasure?” Hiyuu demanded.

“Now I know you're not thinking straight!” Yuuki exclaimed, actually removing himself from the seat to glare at the uncrowned king. “Since when did you try to pull rank over me?”

“I didn't mean it like that!” Hiyuu protested, but Yuuki was already walking out of the room. He could followed, could have made his demands that the other stayed by his side but knew the more he protested the other leaving, the more inclined Yuuki would be to do so. Frustrated he locked himself in the bathroom and turned on the shower. If the other wouldn't please him, perhaps pleasing himself would help?

He stepped out of his clothes and into the warm water allowing the water to just rush over him at first. Slowly he moved his hands onto his hardening length, stroking himself gently as he longed for another's hand. In his imagination it was Yuuki pleasing him, making him moan. He slipped into a routine, touching himself only on instinct. It'd been awhile since he had felt such pleasure, but even as he came he didn't get the relief that he needed.

He realised he was crying, gasping sobs as he truly allowed himself to come to terms over what had happened. His father was dead, his siblings missing and his kingdom stolen. Physical pleasure couldn't erase anything. He needed to be strong, to be the leader his people needed. Which meant he could no longer allow himself to feel weak. He would mourn in private from now on, not even Yuuki would see the full extent of his sorrow.

 

Satoshi could see that Hiyuu was only pretending to be strong, but he didn't challenge the other on his behaviour. It was up to the Prince to lead the Kingdom, if that meant acting the part then he wouldn't undermine the other's efforts. He was more concerned by the strained relationship between the Prince and Mage. Whatever had happened that night, Hiyuu had ordered the other away. Usually he would assume that he wanted to avoid distractions, but something didn't feel right about this either.

“So, what did you find out?” Hiyuu asked, after Satoshi filled the prince on everything he had discussed with Ichiro.

“Not much more than what we'd already figured out,” Satoshi answered, “We were supposed to die in that forest, or at least you were. They used Belle as bait, to make sure you'd go.”

“So the usurper could take my father's throne,” Hiyuu finished with a sigh.

“We'll get it back,” Satoshi reassured him, but it wasn't the answer the prince had wanted. Sometimes it was too easy to forget just how much the former King meant to his son. He was about to say something, when a flicker of silver caught his eye. He caught the arrow without even knowing how, pushing the prince to the ground as a second arrow flew over head. He heard cursing from across the courtyard where they had been walking, and instantly gave chase.

He followed the assassin through the castle, knowing that the guards would protect the prince. Unfortunately the other was faster, he lost him around a corner and before he could even sniff the air, an arrow hit him in the chest. Cursing he pulled out the arrow, gasping in pain but pleased to see the arrow hadn't gone too deep. When he looked up, the assassin was being held in the grasps of one of the most beautiful women he had ever met.

Without any signs of exertion she restrained the man until the palace guards caught up and dragged him away, her gaze never once leaving that of the inventor. If he didn't know better he would swear she was a Goddess, but his life hadn't been close to the end.

“Even now, you doubt the divine guidance that saved your friends,” The woman scolded, approaching him with a bemused smile. “You doubt the Gods, He of little faith.”

“Every legend says a God comes at the end of your life, to give you a second chance,” Satoshi commented as he stared down the Goddess, “This graze was hardly life threatening.”

“Perhaps I did act hasty,” The Goddess answered, with a smile that made it clear she had just been looking for an excuse to appear. “But it's important for you to know what awaits you, young hero.”

“I'm hardly a hero,” Satoshi protested.

“Perhaps that was my mistake too,” The Goddess answered with a wink. “But we must talk business, before we are disturbed. The balance has been disturbed, justice has not been served and the Young King's Kingdom is close to lost. Monsters walk, where once belong to man. You must restore the balance.”

“You're Nemesis,” Satoshi realised, “You want me to act out your revenge?”

“The Fallen King demands justice for his son, I have listened,” Nemesis answered. “Take my sword, the True King will need it, you'll soon learn why.”

“This sword, it's coated in silver,” Satoshi realised, but when he looked up the Goddess was gone.

Quietly he returned to his friend and politely accepted the praise he received for saving Hiyuu's life. Really it had been easy, he wondered if perhaps Nemesis had even been guiding his hand.

“Where did you get that sword?” Hiyuu asked, the moment they were alone.

“A gift from the Gods,” Satoshi answered, handing the weapon over and allowing the other to take in the silver coating.

“So, he's the Usurper King?” Hiyuu asked, sheaving the sword and securing it to his belt beside his usual weapons. His face was grim, but he was just as determined as he had been before.

“I think so,” Satoshi answered, hiding his concern as Hiyuu began to give his orders to the generals. Now was not the time for doubts. There was a war to fight and even with the Goddess's blessing he wasn't entirely sure that they could win.

 

**Author's Note:**

 

Nemesis: Goddess of revenge

 


	23. The Crossroads

 

Yuuki entered Hiyuu's room as quietly as possible, wondering if he was even welcome. Hiyuu had been actively avoiding him all day, clearly offended by his rejection of his advances. He knew he had done the right thing, given the circumstances he had had no other choice.

The uncrowned King was sat quietly, looking over plans of their own palace as if he hadn't spent almost his entire life there. He glanced up as The Mage entered, giving him a small smile before returning his attention back to the floorplans.

Taking hope from the smile, Yuuki sat beside the other and wrapped his arm over the other's shoulders. He help the other close, neither saying a word though Hiyuu did relax against him. Yuuki wondered what he could say to make the situation any better and came to the conclusion that words would not help here.

“I can disarm the magical traps from the outside,” Yuuki commented in the silence, needing to say something, anything, to get the other talking.

“Even new ones?” Hiyuu asked, “What am I saying, of course you can disarm them.”

“You've always had such faith in me,” Yuuki said, letting out a sigh. The truth was that he was stressed out thinking about the responsibilities that would soon be his. Could he get this army into the palace on his own? Who knew how powerful the enemies inside would be, they must have surely overcome his apprentice already, along with the traps he had set.

“You've never let me down,” Hiyuu answered. “I rely on you, too much. I need to learn to lead, how can I do that when always I look to you for guidance?”

“Is that why you've been avoiding me?” Yuuki asked, “That's insane. Only a bad leader rules alone. Your father had his council, he listened to others before making any decisions, you need to trust in those around you.”

“I don't have a council!” Hiyuu answered, “I don't have anything, just a birthright and an army willing to defend it.”

“You have the palace's Mage.” Yuuki answered firmly, “An inventor who you know would be one of the best strategists, had you thought to ask him. You have Zero, who can win the heart of anyone and a priest to ensure the Gods remain on our side. Did Nemesis not give us her blessing on this quest? That in itself is unheard of! We'll help you Hiyuu, but you need to share the burden.”

“You really think Satoshi would make a great strategist? He's has no formal training,” Hiyuu answered.

“I don't just think it, I know it.” Yuuki answered. “He had plans already, but didn't want to disturb you.”

“I'll speak to him first thing,” Hiyuu answered. “Thank you Yuuki. You're right, there's no need for me to try and do everything on my own. From now on,I'll remember to share more with the rest of you. We're a pack, none of us should run alone.”

“That's something I can agree to,” Yuuki answered, resting his lips against Hiyuu's for a long moment. “Get some sleep Your Highness, you'll thank me in the morning.”

“Will you hold me?” Hiyuu begged, “Or am I to be rejected by you again?”

“I'll hold you,” Yuuki answered. “But no more. Not now.”

“No, not now,” Hiyuu agreed. “We need to save our energy for the battle to come.”

 

The journey to the palace was slow and steady, far more sombre than when they had left. Soon there would be a battle and many of these men would die. When he had asked to keep up morale, he had believed that it was simply a way for the others to act like he was important whilst keeping him out of the way. He soon realised that he had a talent for bringing up the spirits of those around him. That night he had been complimented by many people, his King included. The following days he had continued with the task he had been given, knowing he was now one of the few who still hold concerns about the idea of a certain victory. The one person he couldn't help was himself it seemed.

“You need to take a break,” Ichiro scolded as he saw Zero stumble slightly as he walked. “You've been running all around this encampment tonight!”

“I guess I have,” Zero admitted, allowing Ichiro to pull him down onto the bed. He was so tired, perhaps a little rest would do him good.

“You should be a general,” Ichiro commented, quietly lying down on his side beside his lover, the two gazing into each other's eyes. “You're good at leading men.”

“Satoshi is better,” Zero protested, “Have you heard the plans he's forming?”

“I have,” Ichiro confirmed, “They're clever and well thought out. You know, Athena is a War Goddess, though a lot of people seem to forget this fact. She's like Satoshi, clever, calculative, a planner but she's not the only war God. Ares always gets a bad reputation, people know war is bad so assume he must be, I've never saw him in this way. He's the soldier fighting for his home, his lover, for the ultimate peace that can only come with bloodshed. He is the General that inspires others by his mere presence.”

“Perhaps you're right, perhaps different Generals are needed,” Zero relented, “But that's not what I wanted to be in life. I don't want to lead an army, or have to fight for my home. I just want things to be as they should be, with Hiyuu on the throne where he belongs.”

“So does everyone here,” Ichiro reassured him. “That's why they listen to you, you know exactly what they want. Your far more of a blessing to this army than I ever could be. All I do is pray to the Gods.”

“Don't underestimate yourself,” Zero scolded, “Have the Gods not already saved us multiple times? You don't want to upset them now!”

“I guess not,” Ichiro agreed, “See, even now you're raising men's moral.”

“We all have our strengths,” Zero answered, feeling far better now than he had been before. It was fine to be afraid, confused and to wonder what you could contribute to the world. Everyone felt that way, they were all looking for someone to lead them. It wouldn't be him, that role belonged to Hiyuu alone, but he couldn't certainly reassure everyone that their faith in the Young King was not misplaced.

 

Hiyuu stood on top of the hill, looking down over the city in pure horror. How could anyone do this in such a short time? The place was overrun with monsters, the humans that remained little more than slaves. He could smell the stench of the sewers from here and whilst his stomach remained strong, several men around him couldn't help but lose their lunch.

“There's graffiti on the palace walls!” Yuuki exclaimed, having used magic to enhance his sight. “You don't want to know what it says.”

“No, I don't,” Hiyuu agreed. “Just grant us access, I don't want to wait for a peace treaty, there will be none.”

“Well said,” an older General agreed. “But the humans that fight us?”

“Disarm them where possible,” Hiyuu answered, “I know there will be casualties, but for the most part I want as little death as possible.”

“I couldn't agree more,” The General answered, barking orders at the troops as Yuuki began to scan the castle for traps.

“Wait, someone is coming this way,” Yuuki alerted everyone. Sure enough Hiyuu saw the man on the horse riding towards them. “Ryuhei!”

“Your apprentice?” Hiyuu repeated, unable to recognise him from this distance.

“He looks unharmed,” Yuuki noted, pleased to see the other though his smile faded quickly. Hiyuu could see him now and didn't need to ask why Yuuki was so concerned. In the Mage's hand was a steel lance and it was directed right at him.

“Yuuki!” Hiyuu called, remaining still as he trusted the other completely. He sensed no change, but the mage swerved at the last moment, his lance making a grating sound as if rubbing against a hard object. The magic barrier had saved him, as it should.

“Such a shame little prince,” Ryuhei scoffed, “I could have ended all this suffering right here and now!”

“Why are you doing this?” Yuuki demanded. “I practically raised you!”

“For which I am always thankful,” Ryuhei answered, “Now I am the strongest living mage, I won't forget my roots, as corrupt as I might be. You dear men, lower your weapons! I wish humans no harm, I mean only to slay the monsters among you!”

“Stop talking nonsense boy!” the old General scolded the young Mage, but Ryuhei only smiled.

“Let me show you the beasts that walk among you!” Ryuhei declared, dropping a glass vile on the floor. The air filled with a blue smoke, that effected no one except it's targets. Before the army now stood a small pack of wolves, trapped in their other form and at the mercy of the men. “The Prince you fight for died long ago! Is it not the duty of men to slay these monsters?”

“It's a trick!” The General declared, but the men were uneasy now. With a smirk Ryuhei turned his horse to ride away, leaving the army to self destruct.

 

His head was reeling at the betrayal, but he couldn't allow this powerful enemy to return to the safety of the city walls. Angrily Yuuki bolted after the horse, hearing the sounds of the pack by his side. He wasn't thinking about anything right now, only to save his apprentice from the evils that were corrupting his mind. First Belle, now Ryuhei. Who would be next?

The wolves surround the horse, causing it to rear up and throw it's rider to the ground. They let the horse go, for they had no reasons to hurt the creature. He heard Ichiro snarl at the mage, but keeping his composure he sat on his haunches and lowed his head towards him. One by one the pack followed suit, showing the boy they were no threat.

Shakily Ryuhei pulled himself to his feet, taking in the shocking sight as the army began to close ranks around the circle of wolves. He seemed lost and confused, Yuuki realised, slowly getting up and giving his tail a hopeful wag. It was the action of a dog, not a wolf, but he wanted these men to understand his intentions.

“I will kill you all!” Ryuhei declared, “You monster lovers!”

“These men are not monsters,” The General declared firmly. “I've spent enough time around them to know this much. To betray your own teacher, what are you thinking?”

“The Great King shall rule his kingdom once more!” Ryuhei declared, raising his spear to the air. If someone was supposed to happen, it didn't and there was only silence.

“You will not harm these wolves,” A female voice declared, appearing in the circle of wolves as if she had always been there. “I revoke your magic, you do not deserve it. Corrupted so easily by the Demon King?”

“Hecate! No!” The former mage cried out, but the Goddess ignored his cries and approached her chosen subject.

“My Dear Child,” Hecate greeted Yuuki, “A Goddess should not play favourites, but I'm afraid I have. Here me, I am Hecate and right now you are all at My Crossroads. Will you fight for these wolves, or will you betray them? Think quickly, for the monsters are already preparing to fight.

“We will fight the monsters, as men should!” The General declared. If there was disagreement in the ranks, not one person spoke up. Quietly the Goddess kissed Yuuki on the nose, before making her way around the circle blessing the wolves one by one.

“Change back my children,” Hecate ordered, “My magic rules over you now.”

“Thank you,” Yuuki got out, almost on the verge of tears as the Goddess began to fade away.

“You are no longer at the bidding of his curse, remember that, for he will try to use his powers against you.”

“So it is him!” Yuuki exclaimed. “The Usurper King...”

“The Demon King,” Hecate corrected, “Yes it is him. He has returned to his former Kingdom, to bring evil to the lands. You must stop him, but be warned. This will not be the first time Lycaon has turned against his children.”

“What do you mean?” Yuuki demanded, but the Goddess only smiled sadly before she vanished entirely. Whatever she knew, she wasn't sharing and he didn't have the time to learn. The enemy had prepared their forces, the war on Lycaon had begun.

 

**Author's Note:**

**Hectate:** Goddess of magic and crossroads.

 **Lycaon:** (Pronounced Lie-kay-an for those wondering, though the band doesn't use this pronunciation). A King from Greek mythology who fed his son, Nyctimus, to Zeus to test the Gods omniscients. In punishment Zeus turned Lycaon and his offspring into wolves. Lycaon is usually portrayed as the first werewolf, which inspired the wolf powers in this story, as well as the reasoning for why these five men are stronger than those around them.

 


	24. The Final Battle

The battle raged around them, Hiyuu's silver coated sword slashing through monsters as quickly as they came. He'd lost track of his friends in the chaos and could only hope that they were all right. Ryuhei had ruined the trust his army had in him, he could see the uncertainty when he first gave the orders to attack. For now the men remained loyal, choosing to fight the monsters that attacked them over those who declared that they were friends.

'The curse is lifted', that was what Hecate had said. He barely understood what she meant, that he wasn't a wolf any more? Not a monster? Could he even change forms? He would hate to be stuck as a human for life. Suddenly the sword fell to the floor and he had realised he had changed forms in bright day light!

He snarled and lunged at a monster who had been moments from destroying him. It was so different to fight in this form, so primal in nature, the monster's death far more intimate. In this form he could slip through the monster's ranks, causing chaos to their ordered lines. He was fast, he was swift and he was scattering the monsters as the men cut them down. Before he knew it, this horde was destroyed and sheepishly he turned back to his human form to give the orders to proceed through the city.

“Your sword,” A young woman said with a smile. Stunned he recognised Veronica had joined them.

“Why are you here?” Hiyuu asked as the two of them followed the soldiers.

“I wasn't going to come, I wasn't supposed to,” Veronica admitted. “I was scared, and used my gender as an excuse to be weak. I left a day after you did, I can't let you fight alone.”

“The secret is out,” Hiyuu answered, “They know.”

“Well yes, you just changed forms right in the middle of the battle!” Veronica answered. “Things will be different now, harder for you perhaps but I think this is what you need.”

“What do you mean?” Hiyuu asked, stopping his charge, and holding Veronica back with a gentle grip.

“I prayed to the Gods that you could find a way to be free,” Veronica confessed, “To show your true self to the world. I don't know if they answered, but now you can be honest in all aspects of yourself.”

“This is hardly how I wanted it to happen,” Hiyuu answered. Really, he couldn't think about this now! Though now that the matter had been brought up, he could only agree with Veronica's statement. There was no longer any need to hide. Handing his sword to the princess, he took on wolf form once more and began to cut through the ranks with ease.

 

Yuuki tracked the scent of wolf to it's source, slamming his whip against the feral creatures side as Okami lunged at him. He was still reeling from his apprentice's betrayal, and this wolf made an easy target to let out his rage. The whip slammed against the wolves side a second time, drawing blood and with a howl the wolf became a man.

“Please brother, I'm one of you!” The wolf begged, making Yuuki pause. It was true that the wolf was like them, and Okami had only shared the news of the King's death.

“You don't fight for Lycaon?” Yuuki asked, feeling warily.

“Lycaon made us,” Okami answered, “He asks only for our servitude.”

“Why would you follow him?” Yuuki asked, “Has he not summoned this monster army, and stolen the throne?”

“This was his kingdom once, he has merely reclaimed it,” Okami answered with a sly smile. “Of course he didn't plan things this way. He wanted Hiyuu to rule, under his influence of course, but things were not going as planned. The love the prince has for you, it would have ruined everything!”

“He wanted Hiyuu as a puppet king.” Yuuki realised.

“Father knows best,” Okami answered, “Bow to him, swear your loyalty now and I will let you live.”

“I will not swear loyalty to a murderer!” Yuuki declared, barely defending himself from Okami's attack. How was he going to kill this wolf, so very like his pack? Okami was no different from his friends. A man chosen by Lycaon as a puppet for his bidding. Every one of them had been chosen to serve the King of Wolves, why then had Lycaon suddenly turned against them?

The wolf lunged at his neck, but fell to the metal bolt through it's neck. Giving Satoshi a nod of approval he returned his attention to the battle. Satoshi believed Okami was nothing more than a monster, perhaps that was how things should be?

 

Hiyuu rushed into the palace, his pack by his side. The armies outside were ending the monster army but they instinctively knew that this last battle could only be fought by the five of them. They quickly located the Wolf King, surrounding him in a half circle as the King gave them a tired smile.

“My failures wish to challenge me?” Lycaon asked, “How absurd!”

“What do you mean by that?” Zero asked, “How have any of us failed you?”

“I blessed you all,” Lycaon declared, “Every one of you fought my blessing! These thoughts of helping humans, loving them, protecting them? This was not the path you were meant to follow!”

“You wished to turn us all into monsters,” Satoshi realised. “Monsters like you!”

“Monster?” Lycaon repeated, “If that is how you wish to name the winning side, I confess I must be.”

“So you admit it?” Zero exclaimed, “You really want to destroy humanity?”

“Please, humans are killing themselves, I merely have to watch,” Lycaon scoffed. “I made you, I can break you all.”

“No,” Hiyuu said, his tone calm and unmoved by Lycaon's words, “You can't.”

“You died!” Lycaon declared, “I brought you back, you ungrateful children! No matter, it ends here.”

“What's the matter?” Yuuki said with a smirk, “Your spell over us is broken, this life is my own, blessed by the gods. We will defeat you!”

“Fool!” Lycaon growled, his body rippling and changing into a monstrous wolf form, at least four times the size of his children. Hiyuu drew his silver sword quickly, the only blade that could kill this man and end it all.

 

For a second Ichiro had felt his heart stop to beat, Lycaon's power still lingering over them whilst they played pretend. He couldn't help but thank the Gods that had saved them, that guided them even now. The truth was that Lycaon was tough, too tough for the five of them. What if they did kill him? A monster always regenerated, always.

As he fought he prayed, to Thantos, to Hades, to Tartarus itself. Any god who could take Lycaon's soul and hold it in death was good enough for him. With his direction divided he almost missed the claws approaching his face. Careless! Was it over already?

A golden arrow flew into the claw, holding it in place. Impossible! The Gods wouldn't appear twice to the same man. Yet a God bathed in Golden light was stood across the way, his twin sister by his side. The Gods had come? The God, who had to be Apollo, placed his fingers against his lips for a moment. He wasn't supposed to be here, but Ichiro wouldn't tell. If Apollo and Artemis wanted to help, he would let them.

“Always disobeying me!” A thunderous voice filled the room, everything growing quiet as the King of the Gods appeared. Behind him were nine deities, all powerful, all strong. These were the Olympians themselves! Here to end the fight.

“Father, you know these heroes are lost!” Apollo complained.

“It's the only way,” Artemis agreed. The twins looking scared for a moment, before a lightning bolt hit the monstrous wolf firmly in it's side.

“My heroes, we can't kill this monster for you, only hold it back,” Zeus warned.

“Thank you,” Ichiro said, bowing low and chanting the prayers that he knew. He prayed for all the Gods in the room, knowing that restraining Lycaon was all that Hiyuu would need. Sure enough, less than a minute later, Lycaon filled the room with dust. It was over, the battle had been won.

 

Hiyuu sat on the throne, the newly placed crown resting on his head, heavier than he had expected it to be. It was three weeks since they had defeated the beast and rescued his siblings from the dungeons. Things would never be as they were, but the city and it's inhabitants were slowly healing.

Today was the day of his coronation, a day of joy for the kingdom but one of personal sorrow. He sat on his father's throne, wearing his father's crown, cloak and jewels, to rule the kingdom in his father's place. It was too soon, but his people needed him and he would rise to the challenge.

'Forgive me father,' Hiyuu thought, as he slowly stood up and began to recite the lines that had been written for him. His father wouldn't like his announcement, but he would no longer live a lie. He would be true to himself.

“Finally,” Hiyuu added, as he ended the scripted lines, “I would like to introduce you all to my fiancée.” As the surprised muttering filled the room, Hiyuu turned to the stunned Mage and lowered himself down on one knee and pulled out the ring he had chosen for the other.

“Yuuki, you have always being my closest friend, my loyal companion. You saved my life, so I see it only fitting that I should offer myself entirely back to you. I love you, more than even you could ever know. I'm nothing without you, so would you do me the honour of being my chosen?”

“You ask me in front of everyone,” Yuuki scolded, “What answer can I give but yes?”

“Yuuki?” Hiyuu asked, surprised by the other's action. To his shock the Mage dropped to one knee before him and gently took his hand.

“My King,” Yuuki greeted him, “My lover and friend. My life would be nothing without you. I can't do the honour of being your husband, for the honour would be mine. Hiyuu my love, will you marry me?”

“You're a fool,” Hiyuu scolded, laughing as the mage wrapped him in a hug. “Yes, of course I would be yours. If that is how you would like to see these things.”

“Well then,” Ichiro announced, making his way from the sidelines to the centre of the room. “As the Priest of the Royal Church, I decree this union as beneficial to our Kingdom and see no reason to deny you of this right. Here me now, those who challenge this couple, face the wrath of the Gods themselves.”

 

Yuuki could hardly wait to be with Hiyuu alone, he had a thousand questions and concerns, but when they entered the sanctuary of the King's chambers the questions had boiled down to just one.

“And how exactly do you plan to pass down this newly placed crown?” Yuuki demanded, hands on his hips as he glared the King down.

“To my oldest niece or nephew,” Hiyuu answered. “Or perhaps the best suited?”

“Maybe the Kingdom could vote on your heir?” Yuuki relented.

“It's a discussion for another time,” Hiyuu reassured him. “For now, all that matters is our love. I ask you again, now you feel no pressure to say yes to please a crowd. Would you be my husband?”

“Perhaps,” Yuuki agreed, his arms wrapping Hiyuu in a protective hug. “But of course, I do have a few demands.”

“You know I plan to help decrease the gap between rich and poor...” Hiyuu began.

“No more trying to get yourself killed!” Yuuki scolded, “Really Hiyuu, all these battles have been nothing but anxiety for me. I swore to protect you! You need to make this job easier!”

“I'll try,” Hiyuu said, laughing at Yuuki's sincerity. “Anything else?”

“Run with me?” Yuuki begged. “We can change at any time and I refuse to hide anything of myself any longer. Change, and leave through the front doors, unashamed of what we are, who you are.”

“Always so demanding,” Hiyuu complained, kissing Yuuki tenderly before reclaiming his personal space. “I'll run with you, you stubborn fool, but I have a condition of my own. No member of our pack will be left behind.”

“We'll find them on the way out,” Yuuki promised as his form shifted, moments later two wolves slipped out of the room in search of their friends. If the guards were concerned, they were stoic enough not to show it. The era of the wolf had begun in earnest, just not quite how Lycaon had planned. A wolf spirit wasn't that of a hunter, but of a pack, a family built on love and understanding and what better foundation for a kingdom was there than that?

 

**Author's Note:**

 

Thantos: God of death

Hades: God of the underworld

Tartarus: The deep abyss, similar to hell and a God of sorts.

 

Finally: Thank you so much for reading this fic and making it all the way to the end. I know there's at least one disappointed reader, but things must end so new things can begin. To everyone reading this, please could you comment this chapter even if you have not left a single comment so far. Just a “I've read this” will do. I like to see just how many people have read to the end and find this the easiest way to see.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please subscribe to either my profile, or this story, for future updates. Due to Livejournal's new homophobic guidelines I don't know how much longer I'll be able to share my work over there.


End file.
